


Funbari Tales

by Sakura_no_Umi



Series: The Sound of Silence [3]
Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Anna is getting really tired of having to remind people she's a shaman and how that works, Canon-Typical Violence, Deaf AU, Deaf Yoh, Found Family, Gen, Horohoro loves the free money once he realizes what is happening, Hurt/Comfort, Manta Takes Full Advanata of Mansumi's Credit Card, Manta feels he owes him, Ren refuses to admit he has friends or that he likes it, Sassy Yoh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 46,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_no_Umi/pseuds/Sakura_no_Umi
Summary: Moving to Funbari, Yoh had planned to keep the whole shamanism thing under wraps. He screwed that up in a few days flat when Manta decided to take that faithful shortcut through the cemetery one night. Now their story of friendship unfolds through their many adventures when times were simpler in Funbari.
Relationships: Asakura Yoh & Amidamaru (Shaman King), Asakura Yoh & Kyouyama Anna & Oyamada Manta, Asakura Yoh & Oyamada Manta, Asakura Yoh/Kyouyama Anna
Series: The Sound of Silence [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900174
Comments: 52
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

Funbari was Yoh's chance for a fresh start. No one knew the name Asakura there. No one knew he was born with the ability to talk to ghosts. He could pretend to be normal here. Well normal was a stretch because he would always be different, and people would always fear what they did not understand, but he could be as normal as was possible for him.

Yet despite his desire to blend in, to make friends, the cemetery atop Funbari Hill kept calling to him. The view for cloud watching and star gazing was better then at the old inn he was living in. Plus the spirits who inhibited the inn were content with their afterlife. They didn't yearn for anything, or crave an adventure. In the cemetery though, maybe he could find a spirit to join him, to fight beside him. If not. maybe he could at least help some of them find peace and pass on to the Great Spirit.

It would be fine as long as none of his classmates noticed. All of the spirits had long since passed away. This cemetery was a relic to Funbari's long past. It had long since welcomed new inhabitants onto it's hallowed grounds. None of his classmates should have business here, unless they were trying to escape like Yoh. He should be safe, but he wasn't.

Someone, wearing the uniform of the school he would attend starting tomorrow, was in the process of cutting through the cemetery.

Yoh's back was too him, but Teori was telling him everything the kid was saying. In a motion he had done countless times, meant to look like he was simply adjusting his headphones for comfort, he pushed them securely over his ears.

With his eyes downcast, but Teori's hands always in his field of vision, he began to polish the memorial stone in front of him. The name etched into the black stone was 'Amidamaru' and he had been a samurai. There was no way he could convince the newcomer he was paying family respects, but maybe he could lie and say he had a fascination with the life story of this particular samurai. And maybe, if he was lucky enough, the boy would just leave convinced he had imagined seeing another in the cemetery.

Teori indicated the boy was getting more and more nervous, and refusing to continue on his way.

Yoh couldn't keep up this charade. He had to acknowledge the boy. The last thing he wanted was the boy reporting suspicious activity, and the cemetery coming under a watchful eye. He wouldn't be able to find a guardian spirit that way. He couldn't fail in his promise to Matamune or Anna. He had to figure out this whole shaman thing so he could be Shaman King, even if all he craved was to find friends who accepted him for who he was, imperfections and all.

Yoh made a show of stretching and turning around. He let his eyes widen as they fell on the boy and reached up to take his headphones off his head.

“Sorry, I didn't hear you,” he spoke.

The boy froze, uncomfortable. It reminded Yoh of the first time Anna jokingly asked if he was deaf, and he said yes. But this boy wasn't like Anna, was he? Yoh had chalked up all the weirdness between him and Anna as well being related to Anna's reishi, and his grandparents plans to marry them in the future.

“Can I help you?” Yoh asked, when the boy still hadn't responded.

The boy started scrambling through his bag, pulling out a pen and paper. Yoh cocked his head. He couldn't know surely? Everyone always feel for the old 'I'm listening to music' bit even when it was obvious the headphones were not connected to anything.

Similar to Tamao, who traced out messages on her kokkuri board, the boy thrust a notebook into his hands with a message.

“Okay,” Yoh replied, taking the paper and turning it to angle the moonlight onto the sheet.

_I'm sorry I didn't know you were deaf. That was rude of me even though you didn't know I was yelling at you. I took a shortcut and you scared me because no one is ever here._

“I was just listening to music,” Yoh deflected, “And I was just cleaning up this guy's grave as a tribute to him.”

“Oh okay,” the boy said, hesitantly, backing away, “well bye.”

Yoh's eyes narrowed on the boy's retreating back. He hadn't believed him. Perhaps the boy was a shaman too who was also trying to hide it?

“You literally could have picked any other memorial stone in the cemetery and the kid would have bought it, but you had to pick Amidamaru's,” Teori signed as a ghost materialized laughing.

“What do you mean?” Yoh asked.

“Amidamaru was known as the fiend. In his last day alive it was rumored he killed hundreds of people after betraying his lord. All the locals are terrified he's a vengeful spirit who will bring misfortune on them if they upset his spirit. While it's true he killed countless, now he does nothing but sit on this hill and brood. The people have nothing to fear, not that they have ever realized that.”

“Isn't that even more reason to take care of his stone though?”

“Would be, except they all think touching it will invoke Amidamaru's anger.”

“That's silly,” Yoh stated. “Do you know what Amidamaru is brooding about?”

“No one knows. Amidamaru hardly talks to anyone. Just sits on the hill looking out in the distance waiting for something.”

“Guess I have no choice but to figure out what it is and help him. It's my duty as a shaman after all. Plus I made a promise to a spirit I don't intend to break,” Yoh finished, clutching the bear claw necklace around his neck.

“Ah man this is going to be good,” the ghost chuckled.

“And if anybody else needs help around here, I'll help them too. Feel free to spread the word,” Yoh called as he made his way to exit the cemetery.

* * *

Yoh wasn't sure if it was a blessing or a curse when he laid eyes on the same boy from the cemetery in his new class. The boy's eyes were blown wide as a few kids next to him were hiding snickers behind their hands. School was already off to a great start.

Yoh only had himself to blame, but he still wished it would have been different. That he wasn't so different. He was long practiced in the art of pretending to be mute, and this school would be no different than the elementary school he had attended in Izumo.

Yoh could feel the boy's eyes on him throughout class as if trying to figure him out. He supposed he did owe him an explanation. Pretending he could hear in the cemetery and then refusing to talk in class.

He had planned to introduce himself to the class but something had stopped him. Something in his head saying all his classmates would stare at him like the boy had last night. They were still staring now, but these were the stares Yoh was used to. Last night had been a stare of pity, and it had burned. He didn't need anyone to feel sorry for him because of what happened. Yeah it sucked initially, but he was fine now. He was fine with the way his world was now. He didn't need others deciding that for him.

Yoh left once classes were over, and he felt the boy's eyes continue to follow him. Good. One look at Teori confirmed the boy was attempting to tail him. Yoh would rather have this conversation somewhere private than in the middle of the classroom. At least he had pegged the boy as having a burning sense of curiosity.

He stopped at a bridge and began to count the seconds in his head. It wasn't long until the boy began to pretend he was going the same way and it was a happy coincidence they ran into each other.

Without taking his eyes from the water, Yoh greeted him, “Sorry about everything. You were right.”

“I-I was right!?” the boy spluttered.

“I'm deaf. I was just trying to pretend I wasn't? How did you know though.”

“This is a trick,” the boy muttered.

“It's not,” Yoh answered.

“You're not even looking at me!” the boy was frantic.

“Oh,” Yoh turned to him, “sorry I thought you knew. I was looking at my interpreter.”

“You're... interpreter...” the boy spoke slowly, eyes squinted as he stared out across the water.

“Maa, I'm just making this worse and worse. My name's Yoh Asakura. It's nice to meet you.”

The boy wasn't paying attention, but instead pointing out across the river stuttering out a message.

When Yoh turned with a perplexed look Teori was signing the word ghost.

Yoh wiped his head around back to the boy, “I thought you couldn't see them?”

“You can see it too? I'm not crazy?”

“Come on let's go somewhere else,” Yoh grabbed the boy's wrist, and dragged him off the bridge towards a secluded embankment. With a quick sign with his free hand he instructed Teori to disappear for a moment until he got everything under control.

“So um –“ Yoh began.

“Manta. Manta Oyamada,” the boy, Manta, supplied.

“Manta, you weren't seeing things earlier. This is Teori,” Yoh gestured as Teori appeared next to him, “and she is a spirit. Usually normal people can't see spirits, but for whatever reason I guess you can now.”

Manta scooted back muttering, “I must be dreaming,”

“Don't worry she's harmless. Actually most spirits are. And for the small percentage that aren't, we'll it's my job to take care of it as a shaman,”

“A shaman,” Manta echoed, as he pulled out and began riffling through the large book he carried with him.

“I'm a bridge between this world and the next.”

Yoh watched as Manta stopped paging through the book and stopped to read a long section about shamans before Manta looked up at him again.

“How do I know you aren't just crazy? Shaman's are a thing of the past?”

Yoh gave a pointed look to Teori and watched as Manta eye's followed his.

“There's only one way to find out,” Manta gulped, before reaching out a hand towards Teori. He watched it phase through her. Definitely a ghost or a really elaborate prank.

“You're right. Shaman's aren't really common nowadays, but it doesn't mean that we don't exist. I got a lot of trouble for it back at my old school so that's why I tried to pretend I didn't hear you at the cemetery.”

“But you didn't hear me...”

“I guess,” Yoh replied, “but Teori told me you where there, and everything you were saying. Then I turned around and saw your school uniform, and I didn't want to be labeled as the weird kid immediately. How'd you know though?”

“Know what?” Manta asked, confused. “I didn't see any ghosts in the cemetery last night.”

“That I'm deaf,” Yoh elaborated.

“From your voice,” Manta answered.

“My voice,” Yoh pondered the answered, head cocked with a hand on his chin.

He watched as Teori signed out an explanation, that over time his speech had acquired new characteristics now that he could no longer hear his speech productions to regulate them.

“Huh no one's ever pointed that out before. Here I was thinking I've had everyone fooled. Oh well.” Yoh sighed. “I know we just met, and we don't really know each other, Manta, but if we could keep the whole seeing ghosts things between us, I'd really appreciate it.”

“Trust me I'm not going to tell anyone. They'd just think I was crazy, but why were you at the cemetery last night? You aren't really trying to befriend the fiend Amidamaru are you?”

“Last night no? But after you showed up I heard from another spirit that Amidamaru is waiting for someone or something. I want to figure out what it is so I can give him the option to rest peacefully. He also seems like he would be really cool to have as a guardian ghost, but I'm not sure I'll be able to convince him of that.”

“Guardian ghost?” Manta asked.

“Yeah besides helping spirits find rest, a Shaman usually has a guardian ghost, familiar, or other type of spirit that helps them. My grandpa uses shikigami's but I've never got them to work well for me. Tamao is training with familiars, which tend to be animal spirits. I'm looking for a spirit who will help me fight. I made a promise to two very important people a few years ago and I don't intend to break it. To fulfill it, the first thing I'm going to need is a guardian ghost, and where better to find one than in a cemetery.”

“You sound like you're getting ready to fight in one of those anime tournaments on TV the guys always talk about at school,” Manta joked.

“We'll there is going to be a Shaman Fight soon. The winner gets to be Shaman King and shaped the world in their image.”

“What!?” Manta shouted, “I was joking.”

“It happens ever 500 years. The winner gets to partner with the Great Spirits, the king of all spirits, and they have influence over the world until the next fight. It's kind of like becoming a god in a sense.”

“Then you're claiming that people like Jesus, and Buddha were shaman's and they only changed the world because the won the Shaman Fight?”

“I mean it's possible,” Yoh answered. “I don't actually know anything about the previous Shaman Kings, or about the Shaman Fight. It must all be a closely guarded secret.”

“So what kind of world are you going to make if you win?”

“When I win,” Yoh corrected, “And most of that's a secret, but I will tell you I'm going to make sure no one is lonely again.”

“You're a strange guy,” Manta commented, “but I can tell you're a really good guy. I'll help you figure out what Amidamaru is waiting for.”

“Really?” Yoh asked, turning to face Manta with joy spreading across his face, “I didn't scare you off.”

“This whole seeing ghosts things suddenly is weird, and is going to take a lot of getting used too, but you seem pretty cool. Besides this is way more exciting than just studying for school all the time. But if I'm going to help you, you have to do something for me,” Manta stated.

“Sure what is it?”

“Teach me how to sign.”

Yoh's eyes lit up. “Of course!”


	2. Chapter 2

It was the second day of school when Manta's hands slammed down on Yoh's desk to get his attention. Yoh turned from staring out the window at the feeling of his desk shaking to find Manta pushing a sheet of paper towards him.

“The Legend of Harusame: The Crying Sword” the title of the article read.

Yoh raised an eyebrow in question.

Manta shook his head in exasperation clearly not impressed that Yoh hadn't even bothered to read the article. Instead Manta pointed at a single name, Amidamaru, and then gave a pointed look towards Teori. Ghost.

Yoh's eyes widened, and he nodded his head.

With a smug smile, Manta took his seat, and tried to ignore the way three sets of eyes trained themselves on him with interest.

“What was that all about with the new kid?”

Manta turned as three of his classmates approached him. The girl, Kaori, had asked the question as she leaned in in a conspiratorial whisper.

“He wanted to learn about some local legends, so I gave him an article on the local history museum,” Manta answered, pulling his notebook out of his bag and placing it atop his desk.

“You feeling obligated after making such a fool of yourself?” Tatsuo, the larger of the two boys and with fairer hair, asked.

“No,” Manta hissed, knowing full well Yoh was not as oblivious to the conversation as his classmates thought. “He's a cool guy, and we have some things in common not that it's any of your business.”

“Woah, why so defensive all of the sudden?” Hisao, the last member of the trio, responded raising his hands up as if to sooth a raging beast.

“You know you can talk to him yourself. He doesn't bite.” Manta answered, eyes intent on the pencils he was meticulously arranging on his desk. He wasn't close with the three of them despite how much he had conversed with their group in the past. It wasn't like with Yoh. He'd known Yoh for one day, and already it was the kind of friendship he didn't want to lose. Manta had never had that before, and he wasn't going to let these dimwits mess it up for him. He wasn't going to go spouting all of Yoh's secrets just for their amusement because they'd let him eat lunch with them all through last year.

“Weren't you the one who said he couldn't hear?” Kaori pointed out, not taking the hint that Manta just wanted this conversation over with.

Manta rolled his eyes and heaved a long suffering side, “He can read, dumbass.”

“I can also read lips if you look at me when you talk,” Yoh chirped, coming to Manta's rescue.

“He wasn't looking this way was he?” Tatsuo asked uncertain, meeting the other two's eyes.

“He definitely wasn't,” Kaori agreed, taking a step back.

“Freaky,” Hisao muttered.

Yoh, wearing the biggest shit eating grin Manta had ever seen answered, “I can see your reflections in the window,” while pointing his thumb backwards to the window. Manta knew it was a lie but he didn't miss the way the three of them gulped and then scattered.

Serves them right for thinking they could talk about someone while they were present just because they thought he couldn't hear them.

“I thought you wanted things to be different here?” Manta whispered, watching Teori easily pick up each word.

“Eh one friend is already loads better. I don't think I'd be able to jungle if the entire class wanted to be my friend,” Yoh answered.

“You're impossible,” Manta muttered, turning his head to hide his smile.

Yoh had done that for him. He'd seen how uncomfortable the conversation was making Manta, and instead of keeping quite and maybe expanding his friend pool he threw it all away just to ensure he kept Manta's friendship.

Maybe with someone like Yoh as Shaman King the world would be a brighter place.

* * *

After school, Yoh and Manta headed for the local museum in Funbari. The museum was fairly empty with hardly many patrons. This was one of the reasons Manta would come here to hide away from the world and study were no one would find him.

The fact Manta used the museum as his study hideout also worked in the boys favor. The curator was used to the sight of Manta, large textbooks in hand, that he didn't feel the need to give them a rousing tour or keep a watchful eye on them. This would make it easier to talk to the ghost of Harusame if indeed he did exist.

“Look it's really crying, just like the legend says,” Manta pointed at the damp carpet below the display case. Displayed inside was an elegant katana from the era of the samurai.

“You've got to learn to look closer, Manta,” Yoh stated, stopping next to his friend with his hands in his pocket.

Manta squinted closer at the sword and like a light switch being flipped, suddenly a spirit appeared in front of him. Yoh grinned in mirth as the shock sent Manta reeling back into the bench behind him.

“Don't worry it'll become second nature eventually,” Yoh assured. “Anyway what's wrong,” Yoh asked, turning to the ghost.

The ghost stared long and hard at them for a moment as Yoh waited patiently.

“You can see me?” the spirit asked.

Yoh nodded his head stepping closer to take in the sword, Harusame.

“Did you make this?” Yoh asked.

“I did,” the ghost agreed, turning his head away in shame.

“You didn't finish it?” Yoh guessed.

“It was for Amidamaru right? That's why he's been waiting on that hill for 600 years,” Manta spoke up, coming closer again.

“He's been waiting all this time. That fool,” the spirit muttered.

“He's not he only one,” Yoh pointed out happily, “you've been waiting here this whole time too haven't you?”

The spirit paused in shock. “I suppose I have.”

“What happened between you two?” Manta asked.

“Our lord grew jealous of my craftsmanship. I'm sure he feared that I would bestow even better swords onto others. He wasn't wrong. I always intended for my best swords to only be used by Amidamaru. Our lord ordered me to be slain at the hands of Amidamaru. I begged for the two of us to run away, but it went against the code of the samurai. Amaidamaru couldn't kill me, but he couldn't flee either. I vowed to make him the perfect form of Harusame before we parted ways for forever. However, I was ambushed in the forge that night and Harusame was never finished. Amidamaru met his end unable to stand against the endless flow of assailants with his current swords. I can't face him with an unfinished sword, and since I can no longer finish it I must remain here ever vigilant.”

“It's funny,” Yoh commented lifting the glass case housing the sword. “You both have been waiting 600 years afraid to face the other one. You feel you let down Amidamaru by not finishing Harusame, and I imagine Amidamaru feels he let you down by not protecting you. You both miss each other dearly but are too afraid to face each other.”

“I think I get it though. I have someone really special to me too, and I think if I let her down I wouldn't be able to face her either in the afterlife. But that's only if I lose her first. If I stupidly get myself killed she'll just drag my spirit here and tell me what an idiot I am.” Yoh spoke, now holding Harusame in his hands.

“I thought you couldn't summon spirits? I thought you could only interact with the spirits on earth who haven't passed on yet?” Manta asked.

“You're right I can't,” Yoh answered, “But she can. She's an Itako. She can summon spirits in the great spirit. That's why I can't let her down.”

Manta pulled out his trusty dictionary and was already flipping through it looking for the page on Itako's.

“But as a regular old shaman,” Yoh spoke turning to the spirit, “fixing Harusame and your friendship with Amidamaru is well within my powers. What do you say? Wanna let me help?”

“It takes years to master the art of sword making,” the spirit scoffed.

“We'll it's a good thing you've already mastered it for me. All I have to do is find a forge I can borrow right?”

Manta paused in his research on Itakos, shamans, and other shaman specialties, to look up with eyes wide.

“Yoh what are you doing?” Manta hissed. All of this was still new to him, but there was no way Yoh could just forge a sword under the guidance of a ghost. His book said nothing outside of talking and communing with spirits. But something nagged at the back of Manta's mind. Yoh had mentioned something about being a bridge between worlds and fighting other shamans with the help of spirits. It would make sense there was something else about shamans his book didn't know, his book couldn't know. Shamanism was a closely guarded and misunderstood power as Yoh had alluded about it.

Yoh as carefree as ever plowed on unaware of Manta's inner turmoil. “I'll let you take over my body, and then you can reforge Harusame into the sword it was always meant to be. Then we can give it to Amidamaru together.”

Before Manta or the spirit could protest, Yoh was already using his power.

With the call of the name Mosuke, which Manta wasn't even sure how Yoh had figured that one out as they never asked the spirit for his name, nor had he given it, the spirit formed into a brightly colored ball in Yoh's palm. With one swift motion, Yoh slammed the ball into his chest.

Almost instantly Yoh's eyes changed, and the speech coming out of his mouth lost all distinguishing features that marked Yoh's inability to hear.

The spirit borrowing Yoh's body contorted Yoh's face into one of shock as the words that left his lip never reached his ears. Manta was not equipped for this situation at all.

Somehow they snuck Harusame out of the museum away form the curators not so watchful eye. Then even more miraculously they convinced a blacksmith to allow them to use his forge. Mosuke ended up having to teach the blacksmith as well, when his 600 year old techniques left the other man stunned. It was a good trade, and somehow the blacksmith accepted this all without words on Mosuke part.

By the next day, the perfect form of Harusame laid before Yoh and Manta. As Yoh turned to Mosuke to extend the offer to let him present the sword to Amidamaru in person the spirit was already beginning to fade.

“What's happening,” Manta breathed, watching the form of Mosuke flicker.

Yoh didn't respond instead watching Teori's hands intently as she conveyed Mosuke message.

“Tell em sorry to make you wait.”

Mosuke disappeared, and Manta rubbed his eyes as if his vision had blurred. No amount of rubbing or blinking made the apparition reappear.

“He's passed on,” Yoh spoke. “his earthly business is done and he can finally rest in peace.”

“But he didn't say goodbye, to Amidamaru.”

“I suppose he was still too scared. I don't get it, but he's not the first old spirit I've met that's been to afraid to face someone they let down in their former life,” Yoh answered, contemplative

“But that's okay,” Yoh continued, a big grin on his face and his mood did a one-eighty, “hopefully now Amidamaru can pass on as well. They'll have plenty of time to make amends in the Great Spirit.”

“I thought you were going to see if he'll be you're partner?”

“That offers still on the table, but I'm not going to force a spirit to stick around just like that. I wanna work with someone who believes in the same dream as me. If that's Amidamaru that's cool, and if it's not that's cool too.”

“I really don't get how you can be so easy going about everything, but that's also what I like about you,” Manta spoke as they began to make their way back to Funbari Hill with Harusame.

“My motto is everything will work out, and so far it hasn't failed me,” Yoh answered with a shrug.

“Everything will work out, huh,” Manta repeated, testing the phrase on his lips, “It's a nice sentiment, but I don't think I could just leave everything up to fate.”

“I don't not try,” Yoh argued, “It's just that if something doesn't go the way I wanted it to I don't sweat it. In the end, everything will be as it should be. I just might have been wrong about how it was initially supposed to happen.”

“It still seems nice either way,” Manta commented, looking up at the sky. “I think the world might be a little easier if we all thought like that.”

“Maybe,” Yoh agreed.

They reached the gates of Funbari Hill and let themselves in. The only hill decorated with a single tree and memorial stone was their destination. A lone samurai sat atop the hill gazing out, waiting like Mosuke had said. Yoh approached the spirit, Harausame in hand, while Manta hung back near the tree.

Silently Yoh placed Harusame down in front of the spirit. Manta could hear the spirit gasp from where he stood and he imagined a shocked impression crossed Amidamaru's face. Not the face of a fiend, but the face of someone who had lost his best friend and his own life to someone else's greed. A gentle soul if he had grown up in any other era.

“Impossible,” the spirit exclaimed, “after all these years it can't be.”

“It is,” Yoh agreed, hands in pockets as he looked directly at the spirit.

“You can hear me? See me?” Amidamaru asked.

“Uh huh. I'm a shaman. The name's Yoh Asakura, and helping spirits like you and Mosuke is what I do,” Yoh grinned, leaning back on his heels.

“Harusame was being kept at a museum all these years, and Mosuke has been looking over it never letting it leave his sight. With my help he finally finished the blade the he promised you. He wasn't ready to face you again on this mortal soil so he passed on ahead. He told me to tell you 'sorry for making you wait,'”

“All these years he'd been waiting too. We really were pretty silly,” Amidamaru spoke, shaking his head in disbelief.

“I don't think it's silly. To care so much for someone and then be afraid that you disappointed them. He's waiting for you now, and I imagine he's not going to run away this time.”

“I suppose he'll have to wait a little longer,” Amidamaru commented, hand ghosting over the hilt.

“Huh?” Yoh asked, eyes betraying his shock.

“I'm indebted to you now, Yoh-dono. While this was merely a simple action for you, it has meant the world to Mosuke and I. He will understand, likely that is why he went ahead for if we met I doubt we could tear ourselves apart so soon. I have and always have been a samurai of my word.”

“Well, if your sure, there is something I need help with,” Yoh answered. “I need a spirit to fight alongside me, and I can't imagine anyone more fitting than you with your fighting prowess and your compassion.”

“It would be my honor to serve you Yoh-dono, but isn't this spirit already attached to you?” Amidamuru asked, gesturing behind him where Teori floated.

“That's Teori. She's a special friend, but she isn't a fighter. I'm deaf, and she tells me what people and spirits are saying when I can't always figure it out myself. That's why I sound funny.”

“You sound fine,” Amidamaru replied with a soft smile, eyes gently closing.

Yoh shot Manta an 'oh really' look while Manta just buried his face in his hands. He'd only pointed it out because Yoh asked, not because it mattered, but now since Manta had clearly been the only person to bring it up Yoh was not going to let him live it down.

“That's Manta over there,” Yoh spoke gesturing to him, “he can see spirits too, but he's not a shaman. He's my friend,” Yoh finished, face glowing with pride.

“Manta-dono,” Amidamaru greeted.

“Hi,” Manta squeaked, not prepared to have all the attention suddenly diverted to him.

“I suppose we ought to return Harusame before they start to notice it's missing,” Yoh mused.

“They definitely noticed it's missing. It's been over a day.”

“Guess we'll have to keep it then. It belongs to Amidamaru anyway and he can't use it if it's sitting in a display case in a museum. We can return it with an apology note after the Shaman Fight.”

“You're not going to return it ever are you?” Manta guessed.

“Nope,” Yoh chirped, “Come on let's head back to my place. I'm starving.”

Amidamura paused, looking hesitant.

“Oh yeah,” Yoh spoke, grabbing something out of his inside pocket. “I picked this up along the way for you Amidamaru. It's not as nice as your spot here, but hopefully it won't be too bad.”

In Yoh's hands he held a small black memorial tablet with Amidamura's name etched into it.

“It's perfect,” Amidamaru answered as he vanished inside of it.

Yoh blinked, meeting Manta's confused face.

“It's so he has a place to rest. It's too inconvenient to always have to return to Funbari Hill.”

“But he's a spirit!? He doesn't need to sleep,” Manta exclaimed.

“He doesn't, but most spirits don't stay visible 24/7. They have to have someplace for their spirit to retreat too. Teori has one too.” Yoh pulled out his other memorial tablet as proof.

“Every time I think I'm getting the hang of this, something else comes up,” Manta moaned.

“Don't worry you'll be a pro at this in no time,” Yoh encouraged.

“If you say so,” Manta replied, as they made their way out of the cemetery.

That night Manta learned that Yoh was staying in a haunted inn all by himself. Manta supposed that for Yoh it made it less lonely, but Manta wanted to know why there was a ghost of an old man that insisted on hunting the bathroom. It did nothing to help relieve Manta's bladder.

Over diner, Manta and Amidamaru received their first sign language lessons. Manta had the sneaking suspicion that Amidamaru would become fluent far quicker than him. It wasn't fair that Manta had to sleep at night and Amidamaru could just work on learning sign all night with Teori while Yoh slept.

One day, one day Manta was going to become fluent so that Yoh wouldn't always have to accommodate him. It was the least he could do as his friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About two months have passed between the end of last chapter and the start of this. As I was editing this I realized Manta probably wouldn't be fluent in sign at this point, but Manta is also a lot smarter, more motivated than me, and has someone to practice with so maybe it's plausible.

Manta didn't like to cut through the cemetery on his own. It was still strange to see all the spirits floating leisurely about. None of them gave Manta any trouble, and they were all really nice, but without Yoh there it felt like he was trespassing on something he shouldn't.

However he was running late, and the quickest way home was through the cemetery.

Manta paused in his breakneck pace across the spirits sacred resting places. There was someone else here. He wasn't expecting Yoh, and the posture looked too rigid to belong to his friend. Someone else then. Someone else who was a shaman judging by the new spirit standing vigil next to him.

Manta's plan was to not make eye contact and to keep running. His plan failed the second the mysterious stranger called out to him.

“Tell your friend his samurai ghost will be mine.”

“G-g-ghosts!? I don't know what you're talking about,” Manta tried to laugh it off, playing dumb.

“I saw the way he saved those children from a burning building. His ghost is strong. As such I will have him.”

“That sounds like a crazy dream, anyway I'll just be going,” Manta turned to leave.

He was stopped by the boy appearing right in front of him. Golden eyes looked down at him as the point of his hair seemed to intersect the moon in the sky.

“It's best you heed my advice. I will have the spirit one way or another. It's just a matter of if your friend will be joining the samurai as well.”

Manta gulped and ducked past the boy. He was one hundred percent crazy. Speaking like he owned the spirits on this earth, and that they all were bound to serve him just because he was born. It was crazy. If all the other shamans were like this, then Manta did not want to meet any more.

* * *

'It's strange,' Yoh signed at lunch, after listening to Manta fill him in on what happened the night before in the cemetery, 'I know the Shaman Fight is coming up, that's why I came to Tokyo, but nothing's been announced yet. It seems too early for everyone to be gathering.'

'You mean you don't even know when this is going to take place?' Manta asked, shocked.

'Not really. It's roughly every 500 years. It's soon, but the Great Spirit hasn't sent a sign that anything's starting yet.'

'But why Tokyo?'

'Oh it's the Shaman Fight in Tokyo,' Yoh signed back straightening up, 'I thought I'd told you. Sorry.'

'So we're going to have to deal with more people like that boy,' Manta let out a sigh, shaking his head. He sincerely hope that most shamans would be nice like Yoh, but the Shaman Fight promised untold power. It was almost a given that the crazies would come out of the woodwork

'People who see spirits can't be all bad.'

Manta shot Yoh a perplexed look, 'I don't think it works like that.'

Yoh huffed, 'Deep down. Deep down there has to be good. No shaman is truly evil.'

'And people who can't?' Manta asked, noting the distinct line between people who can see spirits and people who can't. Not shamans versus humans, but seers versus non seers. Manta knew he fell into that gray category, but he was special to Yoh despite whatever he may have thought about non-shamans before.

Manta waited and Yoh shifted uncomfortably not wanting to talk about it. He didn't want to hurt Manta's feelings, and Manta couldn't really say he understood the rift between Yoh and the rest of the world. Bullying he understood, but this was something more deep seated and fundamental.

'Alright,' Manta agreed, pretending the question had never been asked. He could overlook these things for the sake of their friendship. It was still young and growing. It needed to be nurtured and not smothered with the need to know every iota of Yoh's upbringing and thought process.

'Anyway,' Manta backtracked, 'what exactly is the Great Spirit? You've mentioned it quite a bit.'

'The Great Spirits is the king of all spirits. It's where all souls return when they leave this earth whether to rest for eternity or to await their chance to be reborn. It also becomes the guardian spirit of the Shaman King. Basically it's the source of everything, having created everything.'

'The god of all the gods,' Manta breathed in awe.

'The Great Spirit is very elusive. The only time shamans can ever get close to it is during the Shaman Fight.'

'I'm glad,' Manta signed. 'It would be scary if people found a way to abuse such tremendous power. It's already scary enough to think that our world's fate is decided every 500 years, but to think if determined malevolent individuals could cheat the system.'

'The strongest shamans can,' Yoh signed, solemnly

'Huh?' Manta asked, but taking one look at Yoh's face he knew the conversation was over. Yoh was an open book about most things, but even he had his secrets. Manta wouldn't pry. It looked like some weight hung over Yoh, but that even it was a weight Yoh didn't fully understand.

Yoh had mentioned before he came from a prestigious line of shamans. It was possible some long dead ancestor had done something, had cheated something, and as the heir the weight feel onto Yoh.

Their hands fell silent after that. It wasn't a awkward of uncomfortable silence, but more a content to just sit their and ponder everything silence.

A few minutes later, their math teacher walked in and the oh so engaging world of solving for _x_ began.

* * *

After school trouble found Yoh and Manta.

Yoh was wrapped up in a conversation with Amidamaru about sword techniques when Manta noticed a commotion in the street. Quickly, Manta signaled for Yoh recognizing that distinct hairstyle anywhere.

The boy from the cemetery stood in the street, weapon brandished, and a car now lay in two pieces in front of him

'That's him,' Manta signed.

The kid looked there way, golden eyes lighting up as they landed on Yoh, and then passed over to Amidamaru behind him.

The boy licked his lips, a predatory look gracing his face.

'We should go,' Manta tried to sign, but Yoh was already advancing towards the boy. Of course Yoh couldn't leave this alone. Yoh could never walk away from a problem. This shouldn't be their problem, except they were the only ones who knew what powers this boy possessed.

With a long suffering sigh, Manta followed Yoh towards the stranger.

“My show of strength impressed you,” the boy gloated. “You'll see there is no use resisting and to just hand that samurai spirit over too me. I've been asking the pathetic ghosts around here and they all agree he's the strongest.”

“Amidamaru doesn't belong to anyone. Not me. Not you,” Yoh challenged.

“You'll never be strong with an attitude like that. Our gift is wasted on you. You won't unlock that spirits potential.”

“It's better than treating him like a lifeless tool. He's already gone through that once.”

'Yoh-dono,' Amidamaru signed, touched.

“Is your spirit talking in code?” the stranger asked, outraged.

“None of you business,” Yoh replied.

“Keeping secrets are you. It doesn't matter. I'll defeat you and take the samurai as my own.”

“You can't possible mean to fight him in the street?” Manta squawked, stepping forward.

Yoh turned to him, his carefree smile offset the serious tone of his voice moments before. “Don't worry, Manta, everything will work out. Just stay back so you don't get hurt okay.”

“This is a bad idea,” Manta muttered, retreating to the sidewalk.

And it was. The boy, Ren Tao, he later learned, was aggressive and dismissive. His rhetoric grated at Manta and he was sure it grated at Yoh as well. He was strong though and he knew Yoh was struggling. Manta didn't really understand what he was watching but he knew it wasn't good.

Ren was wrong though. Manta knew the spirits weren't tools. They weren't meant to be used by shamans just because they could. Shamans were meant to help the spirits, and if they were worthy receive help back from the spirits. Manta only knew Yoh and his philosophies, but even from what he'd learned in the history books he knew Ren was wrong.

Then, Ren landed a blow to Yoh's shoulder. Blood spurted everywhere as Yoh fell back onto the ground. It flowed from the wound pooling around him.

Ren meanwhile stood over Yoh, blood spattered across his checks. Ren licked his lips looking more deranged than Manta thought he could possibly be.

“Get up, get up, please be all right,” Manta chanted under his breath, mind already scanning for the nearest payphone or shop to call for help. He'd hope Ren would just walk away satisfied. Manta couldn't do anything to stop him if he went in for the kill.

Against all odds Yoh stood up as Ren stepped closer. Amidamaru's spirit stayed hidden, perhaps still bound inside Yoh. Manta could feel something change in the air, could see it in Yoh's eyes. A new power had been unlocked. Probably that 100% integration that Ren had been boasting about.

Somehow, Yoh kept the boy at bay. Ren left in an outrage screaming this wasn't the last. That he would have Amidamaru. That he would be back and he wouldn't fail the next time. Yoh swayed on his feet, and Manta could tell he wasn't taking in any of Ren's message at all.

As Ren disappeared, Yoh collapsed to the ground. Manta took off running for his friend as the sound of sirens issued in the distance. Good. Someone had called an ambulance. Everything was going to be alright. Everything would be alright. They would help Yoh. They would make sure the bleeding stopped. They'd make sure Yoh could still give him that goofy grin, and show him the world through different eyes.

Yoh had to be alright because otherwise Manta didn't now what he'd do if he lost his best friend.

* * *

It had been three days and Yoh hadn't woken up yet. Manta didn't understand it. It had to be some shaman thing of why he wasn't getting better after the doctor had stitched the wound up that Ren had dealt him. Normally, a person sustaining that injury would have woken up by now. Was this what 100% spirit integration did? But if so, why had Ren seemed so fine while Yoh seemed to struggle to awaken?

The only person who knew anything about integrating with spirits was currently unable to be roused from his slumber. This sucked.

Manta hated feeling so helpless. He knew nothing about Yoh. He didn't know if he should contact someone or who to contact. Instead, all he could do was maintain a vigil over his only friend. School had blessedly ended for the term a mere day beforehand, so Manta didn't have to worry about skipping classes. He only left Yoh's bedside when they kicked him out when visiting hours were over, and returned as soon as they began again. His parents took no notice of him, like usual. His father had been out of the country for two years now and hadn't once checked in. His mother had her hands full with his sister. Manta preferred it this way at least for once. He didn't want them asking questions or worrying about who he was associating with. His father would surely disprove of Yoh and drag Manta back to the States at the first chance he got.

Yoh's eyes fluttered and opened with a moan as he pushed himself into a sitting position, hand against his head as if fighting off a headache. At the same time, the door to the room slid open and a girl stood in the doorway with an air of superiority.

Manta had already vacated his chair in shock, and was ready to step forward and say something when he saw the look of recognition in Yoh's eyes.

It was as if Yoh and she were the only people in the room as she deftly marched up to his bed. Before Manta could process what he was seeing she had slapped Yoh across the cheek.

“Hey—“ Manta called out, arm extended. His reprimand fell short as she was already signing to Yoh. Maybe she was deaf too, Manta pondered.

'Idiot. Don't you ever scare me like that again,'

'Sorry, (?), How'd you know anyway?'

There had been a sign Manta didn't recognize. Probably her name judging by the context.

'Who do you think you're talking to, Yoh?' her hands implied a harsh tone, and she shook the beads around her neck at the end to emphasize something.

“Oh is she the Itako?” Manta asked, fist slamming atop his open palm in excitement at figuring something out on his own.

The girl whipped her head around, hard eyes landing on Manta and taking him in, before she turned her attention back to Yoh.

'Who is he?' she demanded.

“Anna this is Manta, Manta this is Anna,” Yoh spoke signing both Anna and Manta's name for the other's benefit.

“Well Manta,” her eyes narrowed, “make yourself useful and go get me a juice. I'm parched.”

“Why should I?” Manta challenged, eyeing her hand out of trepidation.

“You're going to make the injured man be the gentleman and fetch me a drink. I've come a long way to check on my fiancé after all.”

“Fiancé!?" Manta boggled, eyes shooting to Yoh for confirmation.

Yoh just grinned sheepishly with a shrug.

“Fine I'll get you your juice,” Manta bit out, and then grumbled under his breath, “you harpie.”

“What was that?” Anna asked, stalking forward.

With an eep Manta was out the door cursing either Anna's good hearing or Teori betraying him and signing that too for both to see. She was definitely a shaman. Manta had to be careful. He couldn't keep secrets from her when she knew sign as well and could see ghosts.

* * *

'Manta's nice, Anna. You can trust him.' Yoh signed, sinking back into the pillow Anna had shoved behind him.

Anna rolled her eyes at Yoh before taking up the seat next to his bed that Manta had vacated.

“It's not that easy,” she sighed, breath low and head turned towards the window.

“I know,” Yoh responded back, equally solemn. “I'd never break my promise though.”

Anna held his eyes for a long moment and it was like they were back there three years ago. The promise he had made. The sacrifice Matamune had made because he believed so deeply in Yoh and his dream. Anna could no longer read his mind, but she didn't have too. They may not have seen each other much since, but it didn't matter. That time had bound them together with a deep bound. Now they could convey everything through their eyes if they so chose.

The moment ended, and Yoh turned his attention to Amidamaru. It wasn't fair to pretend like he wasn't here.

'Anna, this is Amidamaru,' he introduced. 'He's my guardian spirit and Teori's being teaching him sign,'

'Yoh-dono, you are too kind,' Amidmaru blushed.

'The shrimp knows it too?' Anna asked,

'Manta,' Yoh signed, exasperated, 'And yes, Manta knows it. He asked me to teach him.'

'A human?” Anna raised her eyebrow.

'He's not like the others. You'll like him. Plus he can see spirits. People who can see spirits aren't bad,'

Anna raised her eyebrows again.

'Mom says he can see spirits. I wouldn't know, maybe he's the exception.' Yoh responded back, face bitter. Leave it to Anna to bring up his dad who left him. He still hadn't gotten a good answer from his mom and at this point he didn't care. He could never see his dad again and be perfectly happy.

'Don't lie,' Anna signed.

She'd caught him, caught his train of thought in the way his features had been set. Blessedly, she took pity on him and changed the subject addressing Amidamaru.

“Take good care of this knucklehead for me. He likes to throw himself into dangerous situations,'”

'I do not,' Yoh pouted.

'You do not get an injury like this or absolute spirit exhaustion for three days by going about your daily life,' Anna reprimanded, poking her finger into his chest.

“He wanted to steal Amidamaru. We couldn't let him. Not when he treated his own spirit like a lifeless slave who's only purpose was to serve him absolutely,” Manta spoke from the doorway, having watched the last thing Anna signed.

“Of course you would,” Anna groaned, sinking back into the chair.

She accepted the drink from Manta before cracking the tab and taking a drink.

'I'm going to have to whip you into shape. No more recklessly jumping into things. If you're going to be Shaman King you have to train like it.'

'Sorry, Manta,' Yoh signed.

'Sorry for what,' Manta asked, confused.

“He's going to be training all summer so you better find something else to do,” Anna spoke coldly.

“Why do you get to be so bossy?” Manta complained.

“I'm the future wife of the Shaman King. The Shaman Queen if you will. You're a nobody,”

“A nobody!?” Manta hollered.

“Anna please,” Yoh tried to intervene.

'You get some rest. We start tomorrow.'

'Sorry about summer break, Manta,' Yoh signed, tears gathering at the corner of his eyes knowing the impending training.

'Can't I help or something?' Manta asked.

'No,' Anna responded. With that she was shoving him out the door and closing it forcefully behind him.

'You could have at least tried,' Yoh signed.

'I did. I didn't make him cry.'

'He's important to me. He's my friend,' Yoh insisted.

'I know. You just scared me. I won't chase him off if he comes by during break.' Anna responded, slouching into the chair by his bed.

Yoh gave her a soft smile, and pretended not to notice when she pulled his hand between hers. He really had worried her, but he wasn't going anywhere. He couldn't. Not until he fulfilled his promises.

Anna would calm down once she knew he was real, and tangible, and not going anywhere. Then hopefully she and Manta could get off on the right foot. He supposed seeming him lying here had been difficult for both of them.

* * *

Manta wasn't sure what he was doing outside the old En inn. Anna had made it very clear that Yoh would be busy and he wasn't welcomed, but Manta just felt like he couldn't walk away from this. If he let her boss him around and decide who Yoh could and couldn't hang out with then their friendship would be effectively over. Manta didn't want that. Funbari had been a lot brighter since he met Yoh. He didn't want to go crawling back to Kaori, Tatsuo, and Hisao. Heck they probably wouldn't even take him back.

“Manta-dono!” Amidamaru greeted, floating over the the boy. “Yoh-dono would say hi too, but he's currently training.”

“How'd you escape the holy terror?” Manta asked, not ready to let himself in at the gate quite yet.

“She cares very much for Yoh-dono. Anna-dono just doesn't always know how to show it, but her training methods rival that of even the cruelest back in my day. I do not envy Yoh-dono, and I shudder to think what will happen when she gets to the spiritual training part.”

“That bad?” Manta asked, blanching.

“Yoh-dono takes it all with a smile.”

“I thought I heard voices out here,” Anna spoke, coming up to the gate. “Here's the grocery list.”

“I'm not your errand boy,” Manta balked.

“I thought you wanted to help Yoh get stronger. I thought you wanted to help him achieve his dream of becoming Shaman King,” Anna challenged, with narrowed eyes. “If I leave, he'll slack off. If I send him then he won't be training. Amidamaru obviously can't do it.”

“Fine,” Manta snatched the list form her hands, “I'll get the stupid groceries, but I'm doing this for Yoh, not you.”

“Once you get the groceries you can start making dinner. I've left the instructions in the kitchen.”

“This is for Yoh. This is for Yoh,” Manta repeated under his breath trying to hold onto his sanity.

As Manta turned to leave, Yoh rounded the corner at a steady jog. Slowing down his pace while he jogged in place he began to sign

'Hey, Manta!' Yoh tried to plaster a big smile through the exertion.

'Apparently I'm on grocery duty and dinner duty,' Manta groused.

'You get to stay for dinner!'

'I doubt it,'

'No, no, this is Anna's way of including you. You'll get to eat dinner with us, and then we can take a dip in the onsen after. It will be really relaxing after our hard day's work.'

'I really don't know what you see in her,' Manta responded, shaking his head.

'One day,' Yoh signed back cryptically before resuming his jog. With a wave of his hand over his shoulder the two parted ways.

“Go on. Keep an eye on him,” Manta urged, as Amidamaru looked between the two of them. “I can buy groceries and cook dinner by myself. He needs your moral support more.”

Manta let out a sigh as he set out for the Heiyu. He supposed this would be his summer now. Being at Anna's beck and call while Yoh trained tirelessly. He could walk away. Manta knew he could, but it didn't feel right. Anna was important to Yoh for whatever reason, and Manta knew his friendship was important to Yoh as well.

Manta would keep trying and maybe he could see Anna how Yoh saw her. Yoh said she was making an effort, and she had been a little nicer. Maybe like Yoh she really didn't have any friends. Maybe she didn't know how to be around others. Maybe she was afraid Manta would hurt her. He wouldn't.

He'd seen the genuine fear and worry in her eyes when she had entered Yoh's hospital room. He saw the mask that slammed down over it as soon as she knew she wasn't alone. That her interactions weren't private. There was something more there. Manta just needed to put up with that prickly exterior long enough to figure it out.

Besides, wasn't their a saying that the best way into someone's heart is with good cooking. Manta would just have to win her over with his meals. It couldn't be too hard right?

Wrong. During the entire break not a single one of his meals received praise from Anna. Yoh was always over the moon, but he was so hungry by the time dinner came around anything would taste like a five star meal. Still he could see the quirk of approval at the edge of her lips.

They weren't butting heads anymore. She still made him do all the work while she watched TV, but he understood her better. She cared deeply, and this was her way of showing it. Manta still didn't get it, but he didn't have too. He saw they way they looked at each other when they thought he wasn't looking. Unequivocal, irrevocable, unfaltering love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoh does not know about present day Hao, but he does know about Heien Hao who mastered the secrets of reincarnation; however, Yoh doesn't know if Hao ever actually reincarnated and for what purpose.
> 
> On signing vs speaking: A lot of the time Manta and Anna sign and speak at the same time. I switched back and forth between the "spoken" tags and the 'signed' tags to highlight which mode was the main mode. Ie: when Anna communicates with Manta the spoken word is emphasized because they are both hearing but she is signing so Yoh isn't excluded. Manta does the same back to her, but it switches to emphasize the signed portion as soon as he is addressing Yoh in the conversation.


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn't fair. Ren listened the the rhythmic thumping of the weights as he pulled and released feeling the muscles straining in his arms.

He shouldn't have lost. Asakura had been wounded. He shouldn't have been able to stand.

Yet somehow, with his hippie we can all be friend attitude, he had managed to master 100% integration on the spot, and Ren was the one who ended up on the ground with his weapon broken.

To add salt to the wound Asakura hadn't even used a real weapon. Instead he used a metal pipe he had picked up, and his proficiency had even increased after it had been sliced in two.

It only made him want the samurai more for his prowess.

Was Ren the one who was wrong?

Impossible.

Ren had not shed blood, sweat, and tears at the hands of his family. He did not have that tattoo bestowed upon him for everything he had been taught to be wrong. He would crush Asakura and take the god forsaken spirit for himself.

Yoh Asakura would not make it to the Shaman Fight if it was the last thing Ren did.

Their powers were wasted on Asakura and Ren would show him that. Shamans didn't have friends. Shamans didn't hold each others hand. The Shaman King could not have some weak willed constitution.

With one final thunk Ren released the weights. He wiped his brow with his towel before heading off to the bath. Where better to plot the downfall of his new arch-nemesis.

* * *

When Ren exited his bath, towel around his shoulders and a cold glass of milk in hand, he was greeted by the presence of his sister.

“What are you doing here,” he bristled, afraid word of his failure had already reached his father back in China.

“I came to give you a hand,” Jun spoke.

“I don't need a hand. I can handle it myself.”

“You don't need a serious injury before the start of the Shaman Fight. Besides Bailong has been itching to try out his moves on someone.

“Asakura is my problem.”

“It's not weakness to let me help you,” Jun soothed.

“It is and you know it. Father thinks even less of me know than he has before.”

“Let me worry about Father then, and you worry about winning the Shaman Fight. It's the only way we can be free,” Jun whispered the last part, hugging her arm to herself and grasping her other elbow.

“What does Asakura know about anything? Spouting that nonsense about being friends and respecting one another. What does he know,” Ren spit out. _Why can't I have that_ his traitor mind echoed.

“Let me fight him then. Let me hear his nonsense with my own ears,” Jun argued.

“No,” Ren slammed his glass down. What if Asakura got to his sister. What if he lost Jun? What if Jun agreed Asakura was right. It was too great a risk to take. This was personal. Ren would only be satisfied if he crushed him with his own hands.

“Ren, you don't have to fight every battle alone. I know Father says to trust no one, but can't we at least trust each other?” Jun begged.

“Fine,” Ren relented. He couldn't drive a wedge between him and Jun. She was all he had left. His father didn't care, and his mother didn't do anything. Jun was the only one who showed him any love. He didn't want Asakura to hurt her, but he couldn't be the one to hurt his sister instead. He'd just tack this on to his ongoing list of reasons to utterly defeat Asakura.

* * *

Logically, Manta should have known Anna would be going to their school starting in September. Despite this, Manta was somehow shocked when she introduced herself to the class and promptly swiped Yoh's chair away from him. It seemed training never took a break with Anna.

Yoh took it all in good stride, but Manta noted the way his legs trembled as the day wore on.

* * *

'Someone sent us tickets to a movie. It's clearly a trap, but they didn't even do their research. If they knew anything they'd know there's no reason Yoh would go to a movie.'

“Lee Bailong,” Manta breathed, “He's my hero. He's only the greatest martial artist action star as well as the inventor of his own style Dao Dan Do. It's said one kick has the same impact as a speeding bullet. But he died tragically at 30 before he could complete it, and the body was never found. Some people say he's still alive like Elvis in America.”

Anna smacked him, 'Slow down,'

'It's fine, it's fine. I got it all. Wow you really liked him don't you Manta?'

Manta blushed, 'Sorry, I watched his movies all the time growing up. No one else I knew was interested so I've never got to talk about him.'

'Let's go!' Yoh declared, pumping a fist in the air.

'Were you not listening!? It's clearly a trap. Besides theaters are dark,'

'Come on Anna, aren't you always telling me to train harder. What better way to train then fighting my way through a trap. Besides, Manta really likes Lee Bailong and you don't need words to appreciate martial arts. Plus haven't you always wanted to see a movie?'

“Fine, but you're paying, Manta,” Anna declared, resolutely turning away.

Manta's eyes darted between the two. Yoh's smile looked like he'd just won the lottery, while Manta was fairly sure Anna's checks were red. He didn't think it was possible for her to get embarrassed. Was this, was this their first date? Manta knew the marriage was arranged and they'd clearly met before, but Yoh had also alluded things were complicated.

'Is this your first date?' Manta signed.

Yoh's eyes widened as his checks darkened.

Anna whirled around with an intuition that Manta had no idea she had, “It. Is. Not. A. Date.” she ground out punctuating each word for emphasis. “Why would I let you come along if it was?”

'Because you want me to spend my dad's money,' Manta replied, unfazed.

“Urrgh,” Anna threw her hands up, “You two are impossible. 50 laps now, both of you.”

“Hey,” Manta squawked.

'Movies, movies,' Yoh cheered, already getting ready to start his run, 'Come on, Manta, it'll be fun,'

“She wants me to drop dead first,” Manta grumbled, following Yoh at a jog.

* * *

'Wow Lee Bailong is so cool! No wonder you like him so much,' Yoh exclaimed, eyes mirroring the same joy Manta's had when he discussed his hero

'You liked it?' Manta asked, hesitantly.

'Imagine if I could throw punches like that,' Yoh stated, before miming his own punches afterward.

'He's a formidable opponent that even I would have liked to cross arms with,' Amidamaru agreed.

'Sword fighting and martial arts are completely different disciplines. You'd never be able to fight him,' Anna admonished.

'Come on, Anna, it's fun to dream,' Yoh retorted, seeing Amidamaru's crestfallen face. 'Plus you liked it too, didn't you?'

'It was okay.'

Yoh gave her a knowing look.

'Anyway it's strange. Nothing's happened yet. There's no way this wasn't a trap of some kind, so where are they lurking.'

'Maybe it's just a revival campaign for Lee Bailong,' Yoh shrugged

'Not everything's about shamans and tournaments,' Manta agreed.

Anna shot him a withering glare for that comment.

'The theater was too empty,' Anna continued, eyes roving the street they had stepped out onto.

“My you're a quiet bunch. Speechless at the might and power of Lee Bailong?” a girl stood before them, a demure smile hidden behind perfectly fanned out talismans.

“What's it to you?” Anna asked, indifferent.

“Keeping secrets will just take to long,” the girl agreed snapping the talismans closed as if they were connected like a fan. “I'll cut straight to the chase. I'm here for the samurai spirit.”

'Man, Amidamaru, you're really popular,' Yoh joked, facing his spirit.

“I take it we're doing this the hard way. I'll give you one more chance to reconsider. My guardian spirit is Lee Bailong. Everything you saw in that movie was real. This is your last chance to hand over that samurai while you're still in one piece,” the girl declared.

“Beat her ass, Yoh,” Anna commanded.

“I may need some help,” Yoh stated, Amidmaru already forming into a ball in the palm of his hand.

“Manta go get it from the inn,” Anna ordered.

“It?” Manta questioned. Anna nodded back and Manta's eyes lit up in recognition. Harusame. Amidamaru was going to need a weapon if he hoped to stand up against Lee Bailong assuming the mysterious girl was telling the truth.

“On it,” Manta called, turning and running back in the direction of the inn. God he couldn't believe he was secretly thanking Anna for making him run those fifty laps earlier.

“Who are you anyway,” Anna asked, stepping back towards the sidelines as a figured appeared from the mist

“What do you just let her do all the talking for you, Asakura?” the girl challenged.

“It makes things easier in these situations,” Yoh agreed, reaching down for a pole to defend himself with.

The girls eyes narrowed, as if processing something, “I see. To answer you question I believe you met my little brother Ren. I'm here to collect the samurai on his behalf. You may call me Jun. Now Bailong crush him.”

Bailong moved with superhuman speed that even Amidamaru's trained eye could not track. The first blow slammed into Yoh knocking the breath out of him. Yoh's eyes met unseeing eyes but the face hidden behind was without a doubt Lee Bailong's face frozen in time, never aged.

“Impossible,” Yoh wheezed.

Anna's eyes widened, “You're a Daoshi. That's an animated corpse. It's the real thing.”

Anna watched in horror as the battle continued, Bailong not relenting. Yoh was completely on his own unable to take his eyes of the opponent to scan Teori's hands or look to Anna's lips for a clue. Anna wasn't even sure if Harusame could turn the tides. Yoh's greatest power, the power to change a heart was blocked off to him as Anna didn't think a one-sided conversation could cut it.

“Impressive, no?” Jun asked, calling Bailong off for a moment “My family gave him to me for my fourth birthday. He's been mine to command every since. I'll ask one last time, have you reconsidered? Hand the samurai over now and I'll let you walk away while you still can.”

“Spirits aren't tools,” Yoh said, wiping the blood away from the corner of his mouth. “They have their own free will and desires. Amidamaru helps me because we're friends, but I know he could leave at anytime if he wanted too. Heck even if you defeated me by some chance, Amidamaru would just pass on before he would serve you. He has no earthly desires left. His best friend is waiting for him in the Great Spirits. He'd be untouchable to you guys. You're not an Itako.”

“How can you expect to be Shaman King with an attitude like that. You just admitted your spirit alley can leave you at any moment.”

“I trust that he won't. He believes in me, my ideals, and the dream that I have. If Amidamaru did leave me that would just mean I've strayed from my path and don't deserve to be Shaman King

“I see why Ren detests you, and maybe in another lifetime I'd agree with you, but Ren and I have sacrificed too much to lose here.”

“He doesn't need Amidamaru to achieve his goals,” Yoh argued.

“The time for talking is over. Bailong destroy him,” Jun called.

Bailong stood frozen body jerking as if fighting the command that held power over him.

“Bailong is not a tool. Even though your talisman holds sway over him, his heart and mind still function. It's not too late to change, Jun.

“My family is despicable, but I'm not ready to accept that I am too. I'm sorry, Yoh Asakura, but I must defeat you,” Jun threw another talisman at Bailong's forehead.

“At least make it a fair fight,” Manta called, arriving back on scene sword in hand. He tossed it to Yoh who caught and unsheathed the sword before Bailong came at him moments later.

The fighting continued, and it was clear that Bailong held the advantage, but Harusame was slowly but surely turning the tides. The sword was able to keep Yoh out of Bailong's reach more often than not. Then an opening presented itself. Yoh was able to get in close enough to slice the talisman in half that was controlling Lee Bailong.

As the paper fell away, life instantly returned to the lifeless and cold eyes. Yoh let out a smile as the rampage stopped.

“Welcome back to the world of the living.”

Then as if a pebble dropped into a pond shattering the smooth surface, Bailong turned at the comment eyes full of fury. The object of his anger was Jun.

“You,” he roared, “You took everything from me. You turned me into a monster.”

“No,” Jun took a step back, fear in her eyes

Yoh stepped between Jun and Bailong. “Don't hurt her.”

“She stole my life.”

“If you fight hate with hate it only breeds more hate. What happened to you was awful, but we can't move backwards only forwards.”

“I'm sorry, Bailong,” Jun whispered, tears in her eyes.

“If you stand between me and her I will defeat you first,” Bailong stated.

Yoh readied his stance. “A plan would be great, Anna,” he called.

“All right squirt, it's your time to shine. Tell me the closet dead person to Lee Bailong,” Anna commanded, turning to Manta.

“What's that supposed to mean?”

“Lee Bailong is too far gone in his current state to be reasoned with by stranger. We need someone he respects who can knock some sense into him. You were practically drooling over him yesterday so give me a name quick.”

“His master was Sha Wen, but I can't imagine he's just floating around Tokyo waiting for us to need him.”

“God, did you already forget,” Anna scolded removing her necklace, “I'm an Itako. I can summon spirits from anywhere. Honestly, you two are hopeless without me.

“One I place for my father, two I place for my mother, three I place for my brothers back home. Here I offer my flesh to aid your soul's release. Hear my voice at world's end and arise. Hear the sounds of my prayer beads and draw nigh. Sha Wen.”

Yoh spared a glance behind him, Harusame parrying a blow aimed at him. Yoh's eyes lit up in recognition so at least Manta didn't have to figure out how in the hell to convey the whole situation in the fewest words possible.

A quick glance back at Bailong to confirm where his opponent was, and Yoh was sprinting for Anna already calling Amidamaru out of his body. Anna took off to met him halfway slamming her prayer beads over him.

Lee Bailong's eyes widened, as if noticing something familiar in the stance and the way Yoh now held himself.

Manta waited with bated breath. He remember the shock that overtook Mosuke when he first integrated. The moment when the spirits realized that inhabiting Yoh's body meant forfeiting the ability to hear. Sha Wen didn't have the advantage like Amidamaru, he didn't know sign. Communication was going to be a one way street, if it happened at all. Manta didn't know if this would be enough to turn the tides raging in Bailong's heart.

“Master?” Bailong called out hesitantly, slowly stepping forward.

Yoh, Sha Wen, didn't react. Manta watched as Bailong gathered himself, making some unknown decision.

Manta, Anna, and Amidamaru could only watch in horror as Bailong went in for a punch. His full power driving the fist towards its intended mark, but the punch never reached its target. Amazingly, the spirit dodged it. The spirit who held Yoh's body as if he truly was a 96 year old and not a healthy 13 year old boy.

Bailong continued his assault searching for something, and Sha Wen artfully dodged every punch and kick. It made Bailong look like a clumsy child where before he had been a merciless power house. It made Manta marvel at the power Sha Wen must have possessed to still run circles around Lee Bailong.

“These ears work no better than when I passed so listen well Bailong. As long as your emotions and rage guide you, you will never land a punch. You have lost your path, and only you can find it back again. This boy has worked tirelessly to help you and is at his limits. So one last time I will beat my lessons into your thick skull, and you better let it stick. There are no do-overs.”

With astounding speed Yoh landed two punches to the corpses gut. Manta watched as Bailong's spirit exited the body, all rage quelled. Sha Wen exited as well as Yoh collapsed to his knees in exhaustion.

'Did we do it?' Yoh signed weakly to Amidamaru.

'You did, Yoh-dono,' Amidamaru agreed.

With a smile the tension left Yoh's body as he let his eyes rest

“You're free now, Bailong. No one will ever control you again. I'm truly sorry for my actions. Thanks to Yoh I see how very deep the monstrosity of my family runs. My apologizes to you as well Samurai,” Jun spoke, bowing.

“It's time for us to go, Bailong, we have a lot of catching up to do,” Sha Wen stated, his form already starting to fade even more.

“I'll catch up later, Master. There is still much I want to do. My life didn't end the way I imagined, but there is still meaning for me here, if you'll have me, Jun.” Bailong said, eyes lingering on the body laying motionless on the ground before him.

“What?” Jun asked, looking up in shock. “You owe no duty to me.”

“There is much I can still do with this body, but freely, no more talismans or control. Jun, you're heart is pure and I'd like to help you.”

“I don't deserve you kindness,” Jun argued, fighting back tears in her eyes.

“You didn't make those decisions, Jun, and you had no way of knowing better. But as soon as you were confronted with another way of thinking, a kinder way of thinking, you changed. Let's let our partnership become what it should have been from the start. Equals.”

“Equals,” Jun agreed.

Jun cast her eyes over Yoh taking in his batter and exhausted form before locking eyes with Anna.

“Let him know, I'd be eternally grateful if he could change Ren's heart as well. It's so freeing to have all that hate and anger gone. Ren deserves to be free as well.”

“He'd do it even if you hadn't asked. That's just who he is,” Anna replied with a fond smile, kneeling down to pull Yoh's arm around her shoulder.

Yoh opened his eyes to the sudden movement, and Anna signed a single word to him.

'Home.'

Yoh relaxed and closed his eyes again, allowing Anna to gently guide him home. Manta followed behind Harusame clutched tightly in his grasp. They had done it. With every passing day Yoh became more and more amazing. Manta still didn't know what the future held, but a future shaped and led by Yoh couldn't be bad at all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's your boi Ryu entering the story and fixing his own timeline

Tokegaroh had heard the rumblings that Amidamaru had left his vigilance over the hill. Amidamaru had found peace on this earth and was following some snot nosed brat around. Tokegaroh didn't like it. Amidamaru was the reason he was like this. Amidamaru was the reason he had lost everything. He'd make Amidamaru pay.

There was a silver lining to this whole predicament. Amidamaru finally had something Tokegaroh could take from him. He'd cut down that snot nosed brat with Amidamaru's own precious sword. The sword he had only recently regained.

So Tokegaroh waited. He was patient. He had already waited 600 years, what was a few months more. He couldn't leave this wretched bowling alley that had been built upon his grave on his own. One day a poor soul would wander in, and that would be his body out of here. From there it would all be easy.

* * *

Wooden Sword Ryu had been down on his luck. Every time he and his crew tried to establish their Best Place they were chased out. They were punks sure, but Ryu liked to think the streets of Funbari were a little safer with them patrolling. All they wanted was a place to belong. They weren't thugs by nature, but they had been left no choice.

There were whispers that the old cemetery in Funbari had become the Best Place of someone else. Ryu had wanted to camp out their months ago but Ball Boy had insisted against it. He said it wasn't right to mess with the spirits and their hallowed ground. Ryu didn't see what the big deal was, but there was no point making it their Best Place if Ball Boy was going to be on edge and unable to enjoy it.

So they kept drifting, they kept searching, looking for their sanctuary to call home.

It was late October when Muscle Punch announced he had found the perfect Best Place. It laid on the outskirts of Funbari. A perfect location where no on would bother them and they could live out the last of their teenage years in peace.

It was an old run down bowling alley and arcade which miraculously still had the electricity connected and running. Who knew how long they could operate it under the radar, but a generator would do the trick when it ultimately went dark.

Muscle Punch, bless his heart, had already refurbished the arcade cabinets so they wouldn't need to feed coins in order to play. It was perfect. Unlimited video games. What more could a group of teenage boys want besides some girlfriends.

They were playing a Sidewalk Rumble III tournament when Ball Boy broke the mood.

“Guys, I've had an uneasy feeling this whole time and I just figured out way.”

“It's almost Halloween and you always get wigged out around it,” Apache answered, unpausing the game.

“No fair,” Space Shot hissed, smashing buttons with more gusto after Apache got a free hit in on him.

“That makes it even worse,” Ball Boy moaned, “But I remembered why this place is abandoned. My Grandma told me this place is haunted by a lizard demon known as Tokageroh.”

“If it was haunted the power wouldn't work,” Muscle Punched reasoned, “Come on Ball Boy, this is the first decent place we've found in months.”

“We can't pass on every place because you Grandma heard that it might be haunted,” Blue Cheetah agreed.

“C'mon guys, this is serious. If you mess with spirits they can really mess you up. Back me up here boss,” Ball Boy called, turning to look for Ryu. “Boss?”

“He probably just went to the bathroom,” Apache answered, as the victor screen flashed, “Anyway who's next to be defeated by the ultimate Sidewalk Rumble champ?”

“You only won because you cheated,” Space Shot argued.

“It's not my fault you weren't paying attention,” Apache answered.

“Oh man I got a bad feeling about this,” Ball Boy moaned.

* * *

Ryu was in the bathroom of their new place when he felt a shudder run down his spine. It was weird. Ball Boy was the superstitious one of the lot. Horror stories didn't bother Ryu, yet he couldn't shake the feeling he wasn't alone.

He turned the faucet on and bent down to splash cold water on his face. He was being paranoid. That's all it was. Their Best Place was too good to be true so of course his mind had to invent something wrong with it.

Ryu froze, faucet still running. In the mirror over his shoulder stood a skeleton garbed in an outfit from centuries ago.

He whirled around, “The hell?” dying on his lips as he spotted nothing behind him.

Uneasy he faced the mirror again and the skeleton chuckled, his sinister tone reaching Ryu's ears.

“It's my lucky day. You have a little sight after all.”

Ryu's body went cold as something invaded him. He tried to fight but the battle was over instantly. His eyes still saw, but he was a stranger in his own body, a ghost. Whatever that thing was had complete control.

“Heh heh heh. It feels so good to be alive. Amidamaru is going to regret the day he killed me.”

* * *

Ball Boy was right. Something was completely off with Ryu when he returned. He was calling for alcohol, something Ryu typically avoided because he was alcohol intolerant. He was also spouting nonsense about it being 600 years since he'd last enjoyed a mortal body.

“I told you guys Tokageroh haunted this place, and now he's gone and possessed Ryu,” Ball Boy moaned

“I'm sure this is just a prank because you're always so uptight about spirits, right Ryu?” Blue Cheetah asked, but the way his eyes darted around told another story.

“It's not funny anymore, Ryu,” Muscle Punch agreed, walking up to try and placate their leader. “It's okay if this isn't our Best Place. We can find anoth– urk.”

Muscle Punch was cut off when Ryu thrust a knife into his stomach and twisted.

“That loser Ryu is unavailable,” the creature wearing Ryu's body spoke. He removed the knife and gave it a lick. “I'm Tokageroh, and I'm in charge now.”

Muscle Punch fell to the ground. The others stood frozen in shock afraid to rush to his aid and be the next victim of the bandit Togakgeroh.

“Now who's gonna take me to Amidamaru,” Tokageroh asked, slowly walking and sizing up each member of Ryu's gang.

He turned on his heel and his eye's lit up spotting someone near the entrance. “Bingo.”

The person in question took of running, but Tokageroh easily closed the distance with Ryu's long legs. The boy tripped and he pinned him in place on the ground with his foot.

“The gods are on my side tonight. Sending my a gift wrapped ticket to Amidamaru and his little twerp,” Tokageroh spoke.

“Hey leave him alone, he's an innocent bystander,” Space Shot challenged, from several yards away.

“I suggest you all scatter and take care of your friend in there, or the next person who tries to stop me is getting this knife through their heart,” Tokageroh threatened.

“I'll be alright,” the boy squeaked.

Space shot didn't believe him. His eyes were wide, but there wasn't anything Space Shot could do. There was no way they could wrest that knife away form Tokageroh, and as long as he had it, any of them could be killed on the spot.

“Okay,” Space Shot whispered, turning and heading back into the bowling alley.

“All right, twerp,” Tokageroh picked the boy up. “lead me to Amidamaru and I won't hurt you.”

Tokageroh smirked at the bravery the boy seemed to muster as he provided directions to Amidamaru's location. The poor thing had no idea Tokageroh planned to cut down his friend right in front of his and Amidamaru's eyes. If Tokageroh was merciful he would have ended the boy's suffering now, but Tokageroh was anything but merciful. No one survived on the battle field 600 years ago by showing mercy. That was a one way ticket into the grave.

* * *

Something was wrong. Yoh could feel it in the shiver that raced up his spine.

Manta had never had a problem walking home after dark. Heck, Manta had been doing it with no problems and cutting through cemeteries long before Yoh had met him. Manta should be fine, but then why did his gut rest cold and heavy with dread?

Was someone trying to get to him through Manta? But if they were a shaman why not challenge him personally, why hide by using his friend as blackmail. Then again Ren had seemed a little unhinged. His whole family sounded a little unhinged. Maybe there was a third Tao sibling hiding in the shadows waiting to make some move for Amidamaru.

Yoh would just save them like he'd saved Jun. Like he planned to save Ren when the time came.

He wasn't going to figure anything out standing around waiting. He finished his business, and turned around to leave while Anna simultaneously opened the door. Thank god she hadn't been a few moments sooner or that would have been awkward.

Instead he settled for a giving her a look that said 'really?' and she rolled her eyes in response like they weren't going to marrying each other. He really needed to start remembering to lock the bathroom door.

“Something's coming,” Anna said, tossing Harusame at Yoh. He caught it easily and nodded, making his way to the front entrance of the inn.

“A welcoming party,” the stranger holding Manta sneered. “the gods must really be on my side tonight.”

“What do you want?” Yoh asked, noting Manta was at least unharmed, but the stranger had taken measures to prevent Manta from talking or escaping. It would hurt when they removed the tape, and he'd likely have some rope burn but that was all small in comparison to what could have happened.

“I want you to be possessed by Amidamaru, like I took over this body, so that I can fight that despicable samurai again and defeat him once and for all,” the man sneered, dropping Manta and brandishing a wooden sword.

“You didn't have to take Manta hostage for that. You could have just asked,” Yoh answered, unsheathing Harusama.

“I do not ask nicely for the things I want. I _take_ them. It's the only way to survive on the battlefield. Now put that blade away. It's unfair to put this wooden sword I have to make due with against a tempered katana,” The man tossed another wooden sword towards Yoh while Yoh sheathed his blade and handed it back to Anna.

“It sounds like we've crossed blades before on the battlefield, but who are you? What wrong did I commit for you to go this far?” Amidamaru asked.

“Of course the high and mighty Amidamaru wouldn't remember. Just another dead body at the hands of you. No thought or care for your actions, for the lives you ended,” the spirit sneered.

“It sounds no different then what you are doing now,” Amidamaru countered, “Even I can tell you have another goal in mind besides just fighting.”

“I'll enlighten you just this once, and I recommended you engrave these words in your mind. My names Tokageroh, King of the Bandits, and I will have my revenge on you tonight,” the spirit challenged, swinging his sword in one hand to point at Yoh and Amidamaru. “Now face me.”

“Man, it's going to be troublesome if I have to help every spirit from your past,” Yoh joked, already forming Amidamaru's spirit into a ball and pushing it into his chest.

As soon as the spirit integration was complete and Yoh had slipped into a familiar stance, Tokageroh was lunging blade ready. They clashed evenly matched in a dance of sword work.

Anna made her way around the outskirts of the fight to collect Manta. Removing the tape from his mouth and untying the rope that had been so crudely wrapped around him. He was safe. Tokageroh had eyes for only Yoh, Manta having already fulfilled his purpose.

'I think he plans to kill, Yoh,' Manta signed so the spirit would be none the wiser. Anna's eyes widened before she slammed a determined mask over her features.

'He won't be able to,' She answered, resolute.

At some point Tokageroh realized he was still outmatched. He made a lunge for Harusama which Anna easily dodged, hugging it closer to her chest.

Tokageroh seethed. “Give it here little girlie and I won't hurt you.”

“Give it to him, Anna,” Yoh stated, “I can handle it.”

“I can take care of myself,” Anna scoffed while throwing the sword at the body Tokageroh was possessing.

Tokageroh caught it with ease while tossing his wooden sword off to the side.

“The gods have deemed I will be successful in my vengeance. Now Amidamaru take your punishment,” Tokageroh called. He gave the blade a lick before rushing in.

Amidamaru blocked it with ease, and the wooden sword stayed intact under the might of Harusame.

“You're cheating,” Tokageroh growled, pushing forward in his onslaught.

“And you changed swords because you were losing,” Anna commented, with a shrug.

Tokageroh didn't even pause in his onslaught as he fired a retort back at Anna. “The first rule of being a bandit is doing whatever it takes to win. Cheating is a necessity. Those who play by the rules will always lose.”

“I can't change what happened 600 years ago, or the hatred you've been growing in your heart, but you have underestimated myself and Yoh-donno, and for that you will pay dearly,” Amidamaru spoke.

In one swift move that sent a shock wave across the battlefield, Harusame's blade broke in half. The blade of the sword laid useless on the ground, still too sharp to pick up, while what remained on the hilt was too short and perfectly flat at the end to be used.

Tokageroh looked on in shock before recovering.

“I still have this knife,” he stated, pulling it out of his pant's pocket.

“Give up, Tokageroh, you've been defeated,” Amidamaru called.

“That body you took wasn't suited to being possessed for this long. It's going to give out on you any moment. You might as well come out now,” Anna stated, holding her prayer beads menacingly.

“We can talk about it,” Yoh agreed, canceling the spirit integration with Amidamaru.

“What a fool,” Tokageroh sneered, tossing the knife towards Yoh before leaving the body he had inhabited. In an instant he was slamming into Yoh's chest and took control with no struggle.

“This fool just handed complete control over to me,” Tokageroh scoffed, bending down to pick up his knife.

Yoh's body froze as the spirit realized he couldn't hear the words he had spoken. This hadn't happened before. What kind of trick was being played on him.

“Gave a deranged spirit complete control of his body with no way for anyone to communicate with the spirit. What's going to stop it from slitting his throat. I swear to god, if I have to drag him out of the Great Spirits myself I'll make him regret ever action he's ever made. Taking my heart and doing this to me,” Anna spoke, hands clenched into fists that trembled.

“I'm sure he has a plan,” Manta stated, but honestly he wasn't sure if he believed that himself.

Meanwhile, Tokageroh remained in control. The knife held threateningly against Yoh's throat, yet it wouldn't move. Tokageroh was straining yet he couldn't make the cut. Yoh wasn't fighting back so then why?

“I can't do it,” Tokageroh breathed. “This kid is too damn trusting. I can't murder him.”

In an instant the spirit left Yoh's body. Yoh's hand dropped to his side as he closed the knife so the blade was no longer exposed.

“See everything always works out,” Yoh stated with a grin.

Anna marched up to Yoh and slapped him across the cheek before bending over and signing in his face, 'Don't you ever worry me like that again you hear me, Yoh Asakura.'

'Sorry, Anna,' he signed back.

“What happened?” the teenager asked, as he began to stir. Hand pressed to his head as the other one worked to support and push him off the ground into a sitting position.

Unfocused bleary eyes took in a surrounding that was not familiar, before fixing inexplicably upon a green spirit.

Manta held his breath. No way. No way someone else had unlocked their second sight just by coming into contact with Yoh.

“I'm not the only person who can see the green person right?” he asked, hesitantly.

Anna smacked a hand to her face while Yoh broke out into a broad grin.

“Nah, we can all see him. This here is Tokageroh. He's a spirit, and he owes you an apology.”

“What!?” Tokageroh exclaimed.

Yoh gave him a look.

“Fine. I took control of your body and did some nasty things. This kid knock my senses back into me. I'm sorry,” Tokageroh spoke, not at all apologetic. He turned too Yoh, “Happy now?”

Yoh looked to Anna.

“Oh don't drag me into this. You decide yourself if you think he meant it.”

“Of course he did. Tokageroh is a changed spirit now. He can finally rest in peace,” Yoh stated.

Anna rolled her eyes, and Amidamaru shook his head as if hiding a chuckle.

“Anyway, lizard boy over here put a huge strain on your body so you should go home and rest up before you pass out here and I have to take care of you,” Anna spoke to Tokageroh's victim.

“It's alright. We can explain later. I'm Yoh, this is Anna, Amidamaru, and Manta. You can always come back tomorrow.”

“Actually, I think there's some place you should be right now,” Manta spoke up, coming around to where Yoh and Anna were standing. “Tokageroh hurt one of your friends, and I think they're all worried about you.”

The man's eyes widened. “I'm Wooden Sword Ryu, and I owe all of you a debt for saving me tonight. I have to make sure my gang's alright, but know I'll always be at your service.”

With a deep bow, Ryu turned and began jogging back towards the bus station that would take him back into town. Manta wasn't sure how Ryu could keep moving so energetically like that, but it was probably the adrenaline and worry for his friends. Wooden Sword Ryu wasn't a bad guy despite what public opinion might think.

'Well I already know how Ryu can repay his debt.' Anna stated as the three turned to head inside. At this point Manta was spending the night no matter what Anna might say otherwise.

'You're gonna put him to work too?' Manta blanched.

'If you're going to be Shaman King, Yoh, you need allies. Allies who aren't also trying to become Shaman King to fulfill their own dreams. He's already proven he has more than just the ability to see ghosts, he has the power to be a full fledged Shaman. Yohmei could train him up.' Anna stated.

'Anna, I'm not going to force him to be a shaman if he doesn't want to be,' Yoh argued.

“Hey, lizard brain, you wanna feel alive again? You wanna defeat enemies again? Stick around again and you could be Ryu's spirit ally. The Shaman Fight only comes around every 500 years. It's a long time to wait if you pass this up.” Anna called out to where Tokageroh was still lurking.

“Not like I have anything better to do. Besides I won't know when I've finally surpassed Amidamaru if I just pass on now,” Tokageroh responded with a shrug.

Manta gulped. Anna was way too cunning. She had everyone she came into contact with wrapped around her finger in minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryu is going to spend November and December training in Izumo. He'll come back at the beginning of January for the qualifying test. 
> 
> Since Fruity threw a great idea at me, I haven't decided if Ryu is going to go back to Izumo for more training or if Mikihisa is gonna take over in Tokyo, but basically from now until after the Ren vs Yoh fight Ryu will either be busy training or participating in a preliminary fight.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been two months since Ryu had set off for Izumo with Tokageroh, excited to start his training to become a shaman. He had a purpose, and Ryu knew that if Yoh became Shaman King he and the rest of his gang could all find a Best Place in the world Yoh would create.

Ryu's gang had taken to hanging out at the En Inn, doing chores and helping to fix the place up to it's former glory. It eased the ache of Ryu being gone, and Ball Boy was at peace with the spirits he knew inhabited the place. Besides, even if Ryu hadn't said anything, the whole gang knew it was their job to look after Yoh, Anna, and Manta in their bosses stead.

It was a cold and blistery night before the new year began. Manta had thought for sure that Yoh and Anna would want to go down to the shrines to offer up their prayers for the new year, but the two had shared some secretive look and declined.

So Manta contented himself with heading down with Ryu's gang as they left for the night. They hadn't made it far, only down to the bowling alley when the night sky was lit up. A comet, looking far to impossibly close, streaked across the sky.

“A message from the gods,” Ball Boy spoke in awe.

“It looked like if we had reached out we could have touched it,” Apache agreed, equally impressed.

“I'm heading back, guys,” Manta called, taking off running in the direction they came from. “There's no way this isn't something shaman related.”

“Do you think he'll be alright?” Muscle Punch asked, watching Manta's retreating back.

“He's gonna get mad if we follow him just in case. He'll be fine. Let's go,” Space Shot stated.

And it was true, Manta had gotten frustrated with their tendency to not let him walk home alone at night ever since Tokageroh grabbed him. Manta had insisted that was a freak accident, and besides he'd known everything was going to be all right because Yoh could handle it. They, however, could not handle it if Ryu found out Manta got hurt on their watch.

“Did you see it? Did you see it?” Manta called, running into the courtyard of the inn, looking up to where he could see Anna and Yoh standing on the balcony.

“Of course we saw it,” Anna scoffed.

“And?” Manta prompted.

“It was the sign we've been looking for,” Anna stated.

Yoh turned to look at her a quizzical look on his face.

“Do you not pay attention to anything?” she huffed, “that was Rahu. It appears once every 500 years along with Ketu to herald the start of the Shaman Fight. Shamans everywhere have seen the comet in the sky and know it's time to come to Tokyo if they aren't here already. The Shaman Fight has started as of tonight.”

“Wait a minute. Isn't Rahu the herald of destruction in Hinduism. How is that the symbol you've been waiting for?” Manta asked.

“Because there will be great destruction if the Shaman King cannot overturn the impending calamity,  
Anna answered as if that was the most logical thing ever.

“But what keeps the Shaman King from causing the disaster. Not everyone has a righteous world view,” Manta argued.

“Oh that's easy,” Yoh answered. “People who can see spirits aren't evil.”

Manta paused. There was that line of reasoning again. So simple and so black and white. Just like there were good and bad people, Manta knew there were good and bad shamans. He'd never convince Yoh of that, but there were enough examples in history to prove that bad people could obtain power and ruin countless lives. The ability to see something the layperson couldn't did change that fundamental human nature.

“Anyway, it was even more impressive than Grandpa described it. Shaman Fight in Tokyo, huh. It's finally here,” Yoh stated, elbow on the railing probing his head up as he looked out on the starry horizon that the comet had burned across minutes earlier.

“It's everything you've been training for. You better not lose,” Anna warned.

“I won't,” Yoh answered.

He turned to sign something else to Anna, something Manta couldn't see from this distance, something secret between the two of them that Manta wasn't supposed to know about. Manta knew he didn't know everything about Yoh and Anna, but it still hurt a little bit that it was Yoh who wanted to keep it a secret. Manta expected it from Anna, but Yoh was usually such an open book that when he was secretive it always caught Manta off guard and reminded him how different they were.

“Anyway, I'm heading home,” Manta called, confident Anna would hear it, and sure that Teori would relay the message. Yoh didn't turn. Still deep in thought over something. He was grasping that necklace he always wore, the necklace Manta had never asked him about. Manta always knew the necklace meant something, this wasn't the first time he'd caught Yoh grasping it with a serious or contemplative expression, but Manta wouldn't pry. Yoh would tell him when he was ready, and not a minute sooner.

* * *

Yoh was laying in Funbari cemetery looking up at the night stars. It had been awhile since he had escaped out here to cloud watch and stargaze, and the first time he'd done it alone since meeting Manta. He wasn't truly alone, Amidamaru was here, but he was content to sit in silence.

The Shaman Fight had started, but no one knew what the next step was. Yoh didn't know how he'd be contacted, or when, or even where in Tokyo he needed to gather. Tokyo narrowed the location down, but Tokyo was still so big with so many surrounding towns that made up the city proper.

He was getting worried, which wasn't like him. He firmly believed that everything will work out, but this was too important an opportunity to miss or mess up. Anna was counting on him, Matamune was counting on him. Some unknown person so very important to Matamune was counting on him.

The weight hung heavy on Yoh's shoulders. Then there was something else. Something his family wasn't telling him. He knew he had some familial duty to complete in the Shaman Fight as well besides just attending, just winning. It was all so much.

Then of course there were all the logistics. What if only one guardian ghost was allowed. What if Teori wasn't allowed to hang at the outskirts always within his line of sight for any interpretation he might need. He'd gotten better at fighting, at not having to be aware of everything going on around him because Anna was handling it. Anna probably wouldn't be able to handle everything for him now. This was Yoh's fight, and his support system may be yanked away from him.

'What's troubling you, Yoh-dono?' Amidamaru asked, noting the troubling expressions crossing his face that was so unlike him.

'I'm worried about the fights. If it's just you and me with no one else around besides our opponent.'

'As long as we do our best that's all anyone can ask for.'

'It's not that. I'm worried that I'm going to miss things. That I'm going to be at a disadvantage. Not being able to hear has never bothered me before, but now what if it's the whole reason I can't accomplish my dream?'

There it was, all his fears and insecurities laid bare.

'Yoh-dono, you are an amazing person capable of accomplishing amazing feats whether your ears work or not. It's who you are inside that allows you to change so many hearts. Maybe the fights will be a little harder, but I know together we can overcome it.'

'Thanks, Amidamaru. We should probably head back before Anna gets worried.'

Yoh stood up brushing his pants and jacket off before preparing to make his way down the hill and out the cemetery. He paused seeing a figure approaching. The man was undoubtedly a foreigner, and a foreigner in a cemetery in Tokyo after the announcement of the Shaman Fight could only mean one thing. Hopefully they weren't looking for a fight and Yoh could just leave.

“Yoh Asakura,” the stranger called, and Amidamaru dutiful interpreted. Teori wasn't around. He hadn't asked her to come, slowly trying to get used to her not always being around in case of the inevitable. Amidamaru was more than fluent, it was just it didn't help when they were soul integrated.

“Is your other ghost around?” the stranger asked, eyes searching the cemetery, “Most shamans only use one, but you are allowed more. I use five spirits myself. Besides she makes things easier for you right?”

“Who are you?” Yoh finally asked, on edge.

“I'm Silva, the Patch official assigned to you. I will be conducting your qualifying test to determine if you'll be allowed to participate in the Shaman Fight preliminaries.”

“It's just me and Amidamaru,” Yoh answered the initial question Silva had asked.

“A pity. If we're going to do the test it has to be now.”

There was a full moon in the sky illuminating the cemetery. It's not perfect but it's definitely the best chance Yoh will have at any attempt to read lips.

“I'll make do,” Yoh said, “I always have.”

From the way Silva threw his head back, Yoh assumed he was giving a hearty laugh before he addressed him again.

“Then I will explain everything before we begin. It's simple really, all you have to do is land one blow on me within ten minutes and I will give you this,” Silva held up an orange something, dangling it like it was a key chain, “proof that you have passed and are an official participant in the Shaman Fight.”

All Yoh had to do was land a single hit in ten minutes. That should be easy. He'd been able to master total integration on the spot and beat Ren, land a punch on Lee Bailong with the help of Sha Wen, and destroy Harusama with a wooden sword. This seemed far easier compared to everything else he had faced since coming to Tokyo.

'Careful Yoh-dono. Nothing is ever as easy at it appears,' Amidamaru cautioned.

'We can overcome it together, like we have everything else,' Yoh reassured.

“All right I'll take your test. Just one blow in ten minutes and I pass,” Yoh spoke.

“Correct,” Silva agreed. “Although allow me to give you your hint before our match starts.”

“A hint?” Yoh paused.

“If you face me like you've faced all your adversaries in Tokyo you will not pass. You must find another way to fight with your spirit.”

“Another way?” Yoh contemplated the meaning of what Silva was presenting.

“That is all the advice I can give. I shall count you down to the start of the test.” Silva held up five fingers before slowing counting down to one signaling the start of the test.

Silva remained standing where he was, and did not come charging at Yoh. It was clear Silva would only react to any attacks Yoh made himself and would not instigate anything himself.

Soul integration wasn't the answer, but he only had ten minutes to figure out another way to fight. He could try shikigamis but he wasn't very proficient with them. Maybe enough to pass the test, but if soul integration wasn't allowed in the Shaman Fight then he wouldn't make it very far past qualifying.

It had to be something Amidamaru could do. Something any spirit could do.

'We're going to integrate and attack. Watch his spirits. We have to figure out what he's doing different.'

Yoh integrated with Amidamaru and with Harusame they rushed Silva. It was predictable like Silva had said. Even with Amidamaru's prowess they were unable to touch Silva, but Yoh was finally able to see his spirits. Animal spirits like Matamune, but Matamune had been different. Matamune had had mass and a presence. He said he'd been given someone furyoku and when he disappeared...

Of course. The necklace. Matamune's power had been stored in that making him physical, and when all the furyoku was used up he returned to his spirit form and left for the Great Spirits.

Tamao was also able to use Ponchi and Conchi without integrating with them. He just had to remember what she did when she wanted to divine something.

Souls. Souls could be placed into objects, but not just any object. It had to be something they had an attachment too, or something that would allow them to work towards the task the shaman needed like in Tamao's case.

With that realization Yoh halted the assault and retreated calling Amidamaru back out.

'Do you trust me?' Yoh asked.

'Always,' Amidamaru agreed.

Yoh smiled and gathered Amidamaru back into his spirit ball before slamming it into the hilt of Harusame. His furyoku glowed blue spilling out as a crude enlarged version of Amidamaru's spirit ball seemed to engulf the blade.

Yoh panted at the new strain, and looked up to see Silva clapping in the distance. So he was on the right track, but he still had to land a blow. He wasn't sure how long he could hold onto this new power so he only had one chance at this.

Silva seemed to notice it to for his five spirits were assembling together in a totem pole aimed at him.

Yoh rushed to meet it head on like any problem. Harusame infused with Amidamaru's spirit easily cut through the beam fired from the totem pole as well as the totem pole itself.

He'd felt the shock wave issuing from the blade, and desperately hoped it reached it's target. He wasn't going to be able to get any closer to try again.

Amidamaru's soul came out of Harusame as he plunged the blade into the ground for support. Even with that his arms and legs still felt weak as he began to fall backwards towards the ground, his eyes closing in exhaustion.

Yoh never hit the ground. Silva caught him first, and bleary eyes blinked up to see the same orange key chain like thing dangling in his face.

“Congratulations, you passed,” Silva stated as his headband fell away cleaning sliced in half.

Yoh's eyes looked to Amidmaru to confirm Silva had said what he thought he saw, before widening as he accept the strange item.

Steadying himself on his own two feet he turned to Silva, taking in the device with his name and country displayed on the screen.

“What is this exactly?”

“That is the Oracle Bell. It allows the Great Spirit to communicate directly with you. It will let you know your opponents as well as the date, time, and location for each match. You'll need to win two matches to advance onto the next round. Best of luck Yoh Asakura. Now I have many more shamans to test tonight,” Silva finished, before disappearing.

'I did it,' Yoh signed in awe and disbelief.

'How did you figure it out, Yoh-dono?' Amidamaru asked.

'I knew a spirit once who was solid because of someone else's furyoku. I never thought about it at the time, but seeing Silva's spirits reminded me of it. Then I remembered Tamao back home, and how she uses her spirits. Besides Teori, I never had a spirit until I met you, so Grandpa never really talked about or taught me the oversoul.'

'But then how did you train?'

'With shikigamis like Grandpa uses, but I never liked them and was never really good at it. I didn't really start taking everything seriously until I met you. I mean I knew I was gonna be Shaman King when I met Anna, but Grandpa had given up on me and I was fine with that. It was easier.'

'It seems a little careless to not have taught you another method or find something more better suited for you,' Amidamaru mused.

Yoh responded with a sheepish grin, 'I never really put in a lot of effort, and had a bit of a bad attitude about the whole thing. Besides it feels more special that I figured it out instead of having someone tell me I had to master it to be Shaman King.'

'What we grasp with our own two hands through hard work and determination is always more gratifying,' Amidamaru agreed.

'C'mon let's show Anna the good news,' Yoh signed before heading towards the gates out of the cemetery.

* * *

“I'm home,” Yoh called, stepping out of his sandals and into his slippers. He was a little surprised Anna wasn't waiting there ready to scold him for being out so late.

'Anna-dono say's congratulations,' Amidamaru signed.

“Huh? Congratulations on what?” Yoh questioned, confused, making his way towards the living room where he was sure Anna would be sitting under the kotatsu watching TV.

'You made it into the Shaman Fight,' Manta signed happily, appearing in the hallway from where he'd dashed out of the kitchen.

“I did, but how do you guys know?” Yoh asked, confused.

'Really,' Anna signed, appearing in the doorway shaking her head. 'When you didn't come home, and Teori was hanging around the shrimp I sent another spirit to go check on you. They told me you were taking your qualification test, and I knew you wouldn't have the guts to come back here tonight if you had failed it.'

'I can't believe you even doubted me,' Yoh teased.

'I didn't. I knew you would pass because failure wasn't an option.'

Yoh smiled because Anna was right. Failure wasn't an option. He was going to be Shaman King no matter what in order to shape the world into a better place.

He paused and looked down at the Oracle Bell as it started to vibrate in his hand and a bright light flashed from the screen.

'It's my first match,' Yoh signed, shocked. 'It's in two weeks.'

'Will we be ready Yoh-dono? We just learned the oversoul, and it was already taxing after only a minute,' Amidamaru asked, concerned.

'We have to be. There's no other choice.' Yoh replied.

'Don't worry, I'll take notes for you in school,' Manta stated. 'This is more important than classes anyway.'

'Thanks,' Yoh signed back grateful.

Two weeks. He had two weeks to master the oversoul before facing his first opponent. While he had the wiggle room to lose one match, he didn't want to take the chance. He needed to win. He needed to increase his stamina and endurance, and hone the muscle memory he had been learning from Amidamaru since May.

He had to be ready to show the world exactly what Matamune and Anna had seen in him that fateful New Years trip. To show the world the future that Manta and Ryu unquestionably believed. They had embraced the future without even knowing Yoh, without knowing what drove him to pursue this fanciful dream.

And for that unknown stranger held so dear to Matamune's heart. He had to met him. To save him. He couldn't see Matamune again unless he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: There actually was a full moon in Tokyo on January 2, 1999, and Takei drew the full moon in the manga panels as well. Conversely when Yoh faces Horohoro next chapter there is a new moon in Tokyo and Takei did not draw the moon once in the sky during the Horohoro battle.
> 
> Takei a man who pays attention to details and doesn't go it's night time slap a full moon in the sky (at least when he actually knows when his story is taking place).


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Horohoro entering the story wanting to have a good time:** I honestly feel so attacked right now  
>  **Me:** I'm sorry, Horohoro, I don't know what came over them.

For two weeks Yoh had been practicing his oversoul with Amidamaru. Allowing his furyoku to stabilize and keep it's shape for more than a few minutes. The chilly January air had bit at his face as he continued to practice outside every day. He likened it to the spiritual training of sitting under a cold and powerful waterfall. He wasn't sure what it was supposed to accomplish but he was sure the cold allowed him to grow more.

He was feeling better and more confident for his fight against the mysterious Horohoro Usui.

Anna herself had disappeared. She wasn't going to school, making some comment that if she left him unsupervised he wouldn't actually practice. He'd huffed and rolled his eyes. This was too important to slack off for, besides her shutting herself in her room wasn't supervising anyway. He knew she was working on something important though, so he wasn't going to pester her about it.

Like clockwork, Manta showed up every afternoon with notes and school work in tow. By then, Yoh had usually exhausted his furyoku so he sat at the kotatsu with Manta as he went over the lessons for the day as Ball Boy, Muscle Punch, and the rest of Ryu's gang would gladly take turns making dinner.

Learning from Manta was way better than going to school. It made Yoh actually care, not that he felt he was every going to use this stuff. Ryu's crew seemed to agree too, and Manta found himself doing his best to tutor the older boys as well.

It was hard work, but the nights were fun and relaxing. That was how Yoh passed the two weeks leading up the beginning of a new chapter. He could tell nothing would be the same once the Shaman Fight really started.

* * *

Yoh was getting ready to head to the site of his first match. Dressed in comfy sweatpants and a jacket, he was surprised when Anna stopped him and threw a wrapped parcel at him.

He raised an eyebrow in question.

'You're not going out dressed like that. No one will take you seriously. Get changed.'

He didn't question her and disappeared into his room. Unwrapping the package revealed a distinctly familiar if not bigger black outfit with orange trim. He crinkled his nose. This was what he had to wear when he was four for training and he had absolutely hated it. Plus it had shorts and it was late January. Did Anna want him to die?

He put it on, not happy, and exited his room.

'I wore this when I was four,' he complained.

'So?' Anna challenged him, 'it's traditional and you are the Asakura heir. You are representing them and you have to dress like it. Besides, I've spent the last two weeks making this.'

Yoh froze. That was what Anna had been doing. Making this for him. He hated it, he really did, but it was also different because Anna had made it specifically for him. His mom or grandma or whoever had made his first one could have easily made this one, but instead Anna had spent two weeks painstakingly making it.

Despite how touched he was by it he still didn't have to be happy.

'Couldn't you have at least made it with pants instead of shorts?'

Anna rolled her eyes.

'You make it past the prelims and we'll talk about updating it.'

Okay, that he could live with. Besides, hadn't he just been thinking the cold weather was making his training better. Then the same should apply to this. The cold sting to his legs should focus him allowing him to unlock more from Amidamaru and win easier or something like that.

'What are you wearing?' Manta signed, stopping and taking in the outfit with an affronted look from where he'd walked in at.

Yoh didn't have a chance to warn him before Anna reached out smacked him across his cheek.

“I worked myself to the bone making that and I expect it to get the respect it deserves,” Anna stated, coolly sweeping past Manta.

'Did she really make it?' Manta asked, pressing a hand to his cheek after signing his question while trying to suppress a wince.

'She did,' Yoh agreed. 'But she still didn't have to make it exactly like when I was four.'

'I saw that,' Anna whirled around.

Yoh and Manta shared a look because there was definitely no way she saw that and none of the ghosts were in front of her, before quickly hurrying after Anna afraid to insight her wrath any more.

* * *

The sky was dark in the absence of the moon, but the Great Spirit had seemed to already take that into consideration when picking the destination for the fight. The area was well illuminated as a single skyscraper towered over an area that was usually teeming with life. Tonight it was vacant, a ghost town within Tokyo.

'Where are all the people?' Manta marveled, taking in the slumbering corner of the city.

'No one's allowed to interfere with the Shaman Fight,' Anna rolled her eyes.

'Yeah but people live in that building. People work in that building. No one's going to just leave because someone said Shaman Fight in Tokyo,' Manta argued.

'Everything's the Will of the Great Spirits, Manta. The Great Spirits see's all and knows all. I wouldn't think too hard about it,' Yoh reasoned.

'You are way too trusting,' Manta sighed.

“Hey!” Manta startled, pointing to the top of the skyscraper. “Someone's up there.”

Looking up there was indeed someone back lit by the lights atop the building. It didn't last for long before they were plunging from the top.

Manta was screaming while Yoh jumped into action unsure of what he could really do to cushion the fall from this height with his spirit fused to a sword.

It was all for naught when in moments ice began to form mid air on the snowboard as the stranger made his way down an unseen slope.

“What the hell is wrong with you!?” Manta screamed.

“Dude, chill. We're all shamans here. Not my fault you thought I was actually gonna go splat,” the boy spoke, shrugging his shoulders. “What ya do? Bring your whole fanclub to watch you lose?”

The boy, Horohoro, for he couldn't be anyone else, was shifting his eyes between Manta and Yoh as if unsure which was his actual opponent even thought only one of them had clearly formed an oversoul.

“That's rich that you think you can beat the future Shaman King,” Anna snorted.

“Why you gotta be so mean?” Horohoro asked. “Besides I'm gonna be the Shaman King.”

“Impossible,” Anna stated. “I'm going to be the Shaman Queen and since I'm already engaged to Yoh over here that means he's going be the Shaman King and not you.”

Horohoro crumbled in defeat. “He's my age and he's already got a girlfriend.”

“Actually we were ten when we were engaged,” Anna stated, nonchalantly.

The wind appeared to pick up even colder in response to Horohoro's sorrow.

“Ten,” he whispered, torn between being impressed and terrified.

“So I'm guessing you in the dumb outfit is my—“

Horohoro never got to finish his statement. Anna's slap had sent him flying effectively silencing the rest of the utterance.

“Dumb outfit. I did not work my fingers raw for a dumb outfit,” Anna seethed.

“Really, why are you so mean!? And why aren't you saying anything?” Horohoro asked, whirling on Yoh.

“I didn't really need too,” Yoh shrugged.

“Why do you sound so funny?” Horohoro asked, eyes narrowing.

“I don't,” Yoh shrugged, and Manta could see that shit eating grin hiding beneath his uncaring facade.

“You definitely do,” Horohoro stated slowly, his brain working in overtime. “And why do you keep looking off to the side?” he asked, whirling around but finding nothing.

Horohoro missed Yoh subtly signing, 'No one tell him,' while his back was turned

Somehow the first preliminary round of the Shaman Fight had become a challenge to keep Horohoro from figuring out that Yoh was deaf and was watching Teori for interpretations. Manta would have felt bad for Horohoro, he really would have, but for once Yoh being devious wasn't at Manta's expense. Besides, Manta was sure Yoh would tell Horohoro after when he won if Horohoro didn't figure it out first. He couldn't be that dense could he?

Horohoro's oracle bell let out a series of beeps while Yoh's flashed.

“How'd you get yours to do that?” Horohoro asked.

“Silva said only the orange oracle bells could do it. It's the advanced model,” Yoh lied.

Horohoro looked down at his own blue oracle bell. “Awww man, I really like the color, but I want all the cool special features too,” he said, dejected.

Horohoro seemed to recover in a few moments as it beeped one last time and the two boys jumped into action. It must have been a 30 second warning before the fight officially started.

The fight was impressive, but it was nothing like Yoh had faced before. After Lee Bailong everything allowed ample time to catch his breath and scan for conversation.

Fighting with the oversoul was different, and Manta knew Yoh didn't have any practical experience with it. Anna didn't utilize oversouls so he couldn't have a practice battle with her, but he had adapted to it with ease, and the movement of the sword looked natural. All that merging with Amidamaru must have carried over, or maybe Amidamaru had enough will over the sword to guide it an aid Yoh.

Horohoro was a formidable opponent, but the fight was over with hardly any fanfare. Yoh emerged the victor when Horohoro's spirit had popped out of his snowboard. She was cute and tiny, and Manta's eyes lit up with recognition.

“You're Ainu aren't you?” Manta asked.

“Duh,” Horohoro stated, pointing to his headband.

“You know about the spirits native to Ainu culture but nothing else about shamans?” Anna asked, suspicious.

“You can actually get books about the Ainu from the library whereas there aren't any books on your closely guarded shaman secrets,” Manta fired back.

“Is this what you two are going to fight about now,” Yoh sighed.

“Then don't pay attention and you won't know were fighting,” Anna answered.

“No one could tune out your harpy voice,” Horohoro responded with a shrug.

“Excuse me?” Anna threatened, turning to Horohoro.

The blood drained from Horohoro's face as he realized with dawning horror what was about to happen to him.

“I'm sorry,” he begged, throwing himself to the ground.

It did nothing to stop Anna or the legendary left she bestowed on Horohoro knocking him out cold.

'We can't just leave him here. He'll freeze,' Yoh signed.

'He's not welcome at the inn,' Anna stated firmly.

“What did you do to my brother, Yoh Asakura.” A voice accused, appearing from nowhere. “I told him not to leave me behind for this exact reason.”

“I didn't do anything,” Yoh defended, hands up in a placating manor as a blue haired girl pushed herself into his space, standing on tip toes so she could scrutinize his face and point accusingly.

“He was insulting me and I slapped him. If you don't want your brother to get beat up you should teach him some manners,” Anna stated, examining her nails.

“He may not be the smartest, but you don't have to be so mean to him,” The girl argued, whirling on Anna.

“It's fine, Pirka,” Horohoro stated pushing himself up from the ground. “I just have to win two more matches and then the next time we met I'll wipe the floor with you, and prove to her why I'm gonna be Shaman King.”

“In your dreams,” Anna muttered.

“C'mon, we don't have to keep fighting we can all be friends. We have plenty of room back at the inn and I'm sure a soak in the onsen will do us all good,” Yoh placated.

“He is not welcomed at the inn,” Anna reiterated firmly.

'Don't be like that, Anna. What happened to gaining powerful allies,' Yoh signed.

'He's not powerful,' Anna answered.

'He jumped from the top of a skyscraper, and he held his own even better than Ryu. Besides you have to make friends somehow,' Manta argued.

'He. Is. Not. My. Friend.' Anna insisted, murder in her eyes.

“Hey hey why are you talking in code? I thought we were all friends here?” Horohoro asked.

“See that settles it, Anna. You've made your third friend,” Yoh teased.

“I'm going to make your regret that, Yoh Asakura,” She threatened.

“I know I know more intense training. I can take it,” Yoh teased before turning back to Horohoro. “We aren't actually talking in code we were signing. I'm deaf. I just wanted to see how long I could trick you. This is Teori who signs everything I miss.”

“You are one crazy dude,” Horohoro commended, “but your skills are no joke. You deserved to win, but I'm not going to lose anymore matches here on out, so lets make sure we both make it to the next round,”

“Deal,” Yoh agreed, offering his hand. The two shook on it and Manta say the way Anna's shoulders tensed as she resigned herself to the fact Horohoro was not going anywhere.

“So what's this about an onsen?” Pirka asked, eyes lighting up as she changed her tune.

“My family's been renting us an old inn in Funbari. It's got a functioning onsen and everything,” Yoh answered.

“Ohhh that sounds so much better than camping,” Pirka trilled.

“I thought you liked camping?” Horohoro asked, suspicious.

“I do, but you never turn down a chance at free beds and a dip in an onsen,” Pirka replied. “Besides its the least they can do after Anna beat you up.”

“He deserved,” Anna insisted.

“He probably did,” Pirka agreed, “but that's no excuse. To on the onsen!” she cheered.

'It'll be fun,' Yoh signed to Anna, as Pirka all but dragged them towards the transit system to get them back to Funbari.

'You're lucky I love you,' Anna replied, eyes hard.

'I am,' Yoh answered, before dodging as Anna's cheeks lit up red.

“Wahoo a race!” Horohoro cried, following after Yoh who was running as Anna gave chase.

Manta just sighed. It seemed their quiet days would be over as the Shaman Fight kicked into gear. Yoh had that quality that just attracted people to him. Manta himself had been a victim, and while he liked his quiet and peaceful time with Yoh, he wouldn't trade the new crazy adventures for anything.

Their own weird friendship family just kept growing, and Manta had no doubt that at some point before the preliminaries were over that Ren would join their circle, if not at least a handful more of people.

Manta just hoped his father continued to stay away on business, uninterested in Manta and his life. Now more than ever he would hate to be whisked away from Tokyo, whisked away form all of this, and forced to study business in America. He had no interest in taking over after his father, he had no interest in money. As long as he could be surrounded with good friends like Yoh, then Manta didn't really care what happened in the future.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the angst train. We all knew I couldn't write an entire story without angst. Buckle up this one's gonna hurt.

Much to Anna's chagrin what had started as a one night stay by the Usui siblings (which she had only allowed because of Yoh's pleading smile and Pirka's insistence that they were owed it) ended up as a permanent living arrangement. Yoh insisted that they couldn't make the two siblings spend the whole preliminary camping, especially when they had no idea how long it would be, when they had plenty of room and food at the inn. Besides, Yoh had insisted, wasn't it more fun with more people around.

Anna had told him it most certainly was not while simultaneously doing what she did best. Anna put the two siblings to work, handing them sets of chores and the grocery list. They were welcome to spend their time however they liked while Yoh, Anna, and Manta attended school, but Anna expected their assigned tasks to be completed each day and not to spend more on the groceries and other items than the budget allowed.

Pirka had taken the list and money with a gleam in her eyes. She set to work putting Horohoro on a grueling training regimen stating he couldn't afford another loss while she doubled down on making Anna proud of the way the inn sparkled.

Anna had graced Pirka with one of her rare pleased smirks, and what started out as a rocky friendship quickly blossomed over planning out more and more intense training sessions for the boys.

The boys in question took the increased pace in good stride. Manta supposed misery did love company, and Yoh had quite the competitive streak hiding under his lackadaisical attitude.

Of course Teori was also always present, as Yoh had taken to leaving her behind at the inn. Pirka had been fascinated by sign language and Manta suspected she spent all her free time learning it. Horohoro had much less free time, but was learning as well at his own pace.

It warmed Manta's heart to see more and more people going out of their way for Yoh, instead of taking for granted how much Yoh had access to because of Teori. Other kids weren't so lucky. If they didn't catch what someone said on their lips then they had no secret pair of hands to look too.

* * *

January bled into February, and Horohoro's oracle bell sounded for the first time since their match. His second fight had been announced for next week. He and Pirka disappeared shortly after with a, “sorry gotta focus, and can't give away all my secrets yet,” and a wink.

Chore duty fell back onto Manta, but it wasn't bad. Ryu's crew was still around checking in on all of them. With Horohoro and Pirka, things had gotten crowded and they had retreated back to their bowling alley. The lights had gone dark in the time they'd left it to oversee the inn, but hooking up a generator quickly solved that problem.

They had dropped by ecstatic today to tell them that Ryu had won his first preliminary match. It had been the first time Ryu had had a chance to drop in a see them since leaving for Izumo in November. He hadn't even told them when he'd qualified, likely afraid he would jinx it and wake up and find out everything had been a dream.

Yoh had congratulated Ryu and asked after him, but Muscle Punch had insisted he was still hard at work training. Yoh had probed farther to determine if Ryu had immediately headed back to Izumo, or if his grandfather was laying low in Tokyo and staying out of Yoh's business.

Ball Boy had replied back that Ryu had a new teacher in Tokyo, a person named Mikihisa.

Manta saw the way Yoh's face darkened, and how his plate sat half finished as he excused himself suddenly full.

Manta got up ready to follow his friend who had left with the lie of still having some training to finish for the night, but a shake of Anna's head stopped him. Instead she followed Yoh, and left Ryu's group instructions to clean up, and that they could take some left overs to Ryu as congratulations.

* * *

'You alright?' Anna signed, climbing onto the roof and settling herself near where Yoh sat.

'Did you know?' he asked, instead.

'Yes,' Anna answered because she couldn't lie about this. She couldn't sugarcoat it no matter how much she wanted to protect him.

'I had been talking to Yohmei about Ryu's progress, and his plans once Rahu lit up the sky. Yohmei said if Ryu qualified he'd stay in Tokyo, and Mikihisa would take over the training as he is entering the Shaman Fight as well.'

Yoh whirled on her, eyes a mess of emotions, words unable to tumble out.

Betrayed. He looked betrayed.

It had never been explicitly stated that as the Asakura heir it was Yoh's duty to participate in the Shaman Fight. That he would be the only one to represent the family. There was nothing keeping Mikihisa out. He wasn't even an Asakura by blood. Yet she could tell it was like a slap in the face to Yoh. This was supposed to be something only he could do. Something he was supposed to do, yet his own head of the family was saying the family didn't trust Yoh. They needed someone else present just in case.

Then there was the whole fact that his father had been in Tokyo since the start of January at the latest, and hadn't said anything. Hadn't reached out.

'He found someone else,' Yoh signed, and Anna could just imagine the bitter laugh that would have followed. 'First Tamao, a cute little kid who could hear, and now Ryu, someone who's progressed in leaps and bounds far faster than his own son.'

'That's not true,' Anna tried to argue, but she couldn't. She didn't really know anything. She was an outsider. She'd never meet Mikihisa. She only knew from Keiko about Yoh's turmoil surrounding the whole thing.

'I hate it,”Yoh signed, and Anna could see the tears gathering in his eyes. She was at a loss. She didn't know what to do. Anna could empathize by not being wanted by your parent. Anna understood that all too well. But she couldn't understand not being loved by a parent who was still a part of the family. Still loved by his mom. A parent that found every other child that needed someone to look after them except his own.

'Is Tamao?' he asked next.

'She's not joining the Shaman Fight. There's no place for her divination skills just like there is no place for Itakos.'

'You could beat anyone with your powers,' Yoh responded with a wry smile.

Anna was touched, but fighting wasn't her thing. She'd fight for the ones she loved, but she didn't have a dream she was striving for. Her dream came true when Yoh walked into her life and refused to leave. As long as he was happy, was smiling, then Anna wouldn't want anything else in the world. As long as he never left her after so cruelly worming his way into her heart.

'There's more,” Anna signed, and oh she wished she didn't have to tell him. That she could let him live in blissful ignorance, but it was better to ripe the bandaid off now, in private, then it was to wait for him to be blindsided again like tonight.

'More?' he signed, with trepidation.

'Ryu isn't the only one Mikihisa is training. He's taken two other's under his wing. Kids.'

She can see the way his mind is working. Piecing together everything she isn't explicitly stating.

'Kids?' he asked, because truth be told they are just kids themselves. Teenagers, but still kids.

'Six and four,' Anna answered.

She watched the way Yoh exploded. Always so calm and reserved. Always so hard to ruffle. But she couldn't fault him. They are too young. They shouldn't be in the Shaman Fight. Anna hated it just as much, not with standing the other ways this cut at Yoh.

'Does he care about anyone?' Yoh asked. 'He took in Tamao, but he mostly left her with me and Mom. Ryu he knows he can wash his hands of once the prelim is over, and these kids. What could he even gain by forcing them to enter?'

'I don't know,' Anna answered, and she really didn't know.

'Do you want to talk to him?' She asked, hesitantly.

'No,' the sign is so hard and resolute there's no room for debate. 'I'm done being the only person who cares.'

They sit like that under the stars. When Yoh didn't offer up anymore conversation, Anna scooted closer and pulled him close. Sharing their warmth in the cold February night.

There were hardly ever intimate, and never where others could see them, but Yoh was breaking. He wouldn't show it, he never showed it, but she would be his rock. He could let go up here and she would hold him afloat.

He did so much for others, and it felt like he never got anything for it in return. But Anna would be different. She'd make sure he knew every second now much what he did for her mattered, how important he was to her every breath. And as his circle of friends grew, she knew he would slowly get what he was looking for. Sometimes a family was what you made of the broken pieces; sometimes it was the people you found along the way.

* * *

“One win down, one more to go!” Horohoro cheered, cheeks warm as they celebrated his victory with a good meal. “Hey have you heard anything about your next match?”

“No,” Yoh answered, checking his oracle bell that had been silent for a whole month.

“I'm sure it has to come soon. There's a lot of shamans but this couldn't possible drag out too long.” Horohoro replied.

“Secrecy takes time, Horohoro. If fighting just started all over the city the Shaman Fight would be over before it could begin,” Pirka scolded.

“Well it's a good thing we found good friends to pass the time with,” Horohoro stated. “Hey what's wrong? You seem down? Is it because you haven't heard anything.”

“Nothings wrong,” Yoh stated, easily showing off a smile to hide the thoughts deep within. He was still thinking about his father, about the kids he'd entered into the Shaman Fight. He wasn't even fourteen yet, but how young would his family had pushed him to participate. Where was the line between too young and old enough to participate, and as teenagers weren't they toeing it awfully close?

“Dude, don't worry. I know you'll qualify. You were amazing in our fight, and your dream is pretty amazing too. Makes mine seem kinda silly,” Horohoro tried to soothe, not fully convinced.

“Restoring nature isn't silly at all. Humans have lost touch with it and what's important,” Yoh argued.

“Man, even if I somehow manage to lose, at least I know my dreams in good hands with you,” Horohoro stated.

“You're not going to lose Horohoro,” Pirka admonished. “You can't throw in the towel just because you got caught off guard once.”

“C'mon Pirka, only one person can win, and as much as I want it to be me, if I have to lose it wouldn't be so bad if it was to Yoh,” Horohoro defended.

More people, more people were depending on him. Placing their dreams in his hands. They all saw him as so capable, so unbeatable, yet his own family saw him as a failure.

He excused himself from the table, which was easy to do with Horohoro and Pirka entangled in a sibling dispute, and escaped outside like he always did when his thoughts and emotions became too much.

Luckily either Manta and Anna hadn't noticed, or that had at least decided to let Yoh have his space. He was thankful regardless. He didn't want to have another heavy conversation.

Yoh wasn't delusional. He knew there would be people stronger than him in the Shaman Fight. He knew his odds of winning were so small, but it was okay when it was just for himself, Anna, and Matamune. They were his world, and he knew he could never lose their respect. But now, Manta's life hung in the balance. He was human, the one thing almost unanimously despised by shamans because of how they had been treated, because of how humans had treated the world. Then Ryu and his friends had placed their happiness on his shoulders, and Horohoro was already contenting himself that it would be okay to lose to Yoh again.

'You don't have—' Amidamaru started to sign, but stopped eyes flickering looking for something, trying to locate something.

Yoh remained frozen watching as Amidamaru began to sign, still looking for the owner of the voice.

“People can be so cruel. Placing all their weights and expectations on someone else when they are too powerless to accomplish it themselves.”

'Have you heard this voice before?' Yoh signed.

'No,' Amidamaru signed back.

So a stranger who happened to know everything, to know things to personally. To know the thoughts currently circling in Yoh's own head.

His eyes widened. There was only one explanation. Reishi.

“Oh you're aware. I guess I'll have to be more careful around you. Until we met again.”

He hadn't felt the person approach and he didn't fell them leave, but the person seemed to know him for some reason. Seemed to want to help him, offer some words of advice while his heart was in turmoil. He knew Anna when she had reishi. She didn't seek out human contact, she didn't seek out hearts and minds to read. She locked herself away.

He had seemed too at ease in the one minute encounter. To used to his power. To surprised that someone else would could piece it together and not startle.

His hand gripped his only reminder of Matamune. Matamune who's first master was plagued with reishi. Matamune who had fought in the last Shaman Fight and held deep regrets. Hao Asakura, the founder of his family, who had obtained powers so great he could cheat death. Hao Asakura, the one Matamune had loved so dearly, the one with reishi. Hao Asakura who was family, whose presence could slip in and out unnoticed by Yoh. Hao Asakura who was inexplicably alive once again.

The pieces of the puzzle all clicked into the place. The unspoken burden of the Shaman Fight on Yoh's shoulders. His dad's mission, to protect him and defeat Hao. Yet one thing didn't make sense. Why had he seemed to want to help him. Why had he not struck Yoh down then and there to ensure his dream. Unless maybe, he didn't want to eliminate the clan he had found and built from the ground up?

It made no sense. Why should Hao care about him? If he had wanted to recruit him he wouldn't have hidden. Wouldn't have disappeared after two utterances. There was something more. Something Yoh was still missing.

'Yoh-donno?' Amidamaru signed, concerned.

'I'm fine. Just a lot to think about,' Yoh assured.

'Did you figure out who that was?' Amidamaru asked.

'I think so. I won't know for sure until he shows up again, but it's nothing I can't handle,' Yoh lied.

He'd been able to help Anna, but he had had Matamune with him that time. Matamune had done all the hard work to defeat the oni. Yoh had only messed things up taking her to the shrine to pray.

Matamune seemed to think he could do it again, but Yoh wasn't so sure. And why should Yoh succeed when no one else had in all of Hao's lifetimes. Matamune hadn't 500 years ago, and he had been Hao's friend. Yoh was a nobody. He wasn't anything special to Hao besides a descendant who carried his blood. He wasn't talented, or a prodigy. He was just Yoh.

'I do not know what plagues you Yoh-donno, but a good friend of mine would tell me that everything works out.'

Yoh paused and offered a soft smile. 'You're friend sounds very wise.'

'He's the wisest and most caring person I know,' Amidamaru agreed.

Yoh wiped at his eyes. There were no tears, no wetness, but he felt emotionally drained like he'd just cried his soul out.

Turning he headed back into the inn, and when Horohoro turned to him and shouted, “Dude, where'd you go?” he lied easily, “I stepped out for some fresh air, then felt like taking a jog. The moon and stars are lovely tonight.”

The answer seemed to satisfy Horohoro who let out a huge yawn as his arms stretched above his head.

Yoh caught Anna's eyes, and he knew she had seen through his lie easily, but her eyes promised she wasn't going to probe, wasn't going to push it. After what had happened a week ago, he was sure she knew exactly what was on his mind. She didn't know everything, but she knew enough and she'd give him his space to work it out.

As Horohoro noisily got up and made his way to his bedroom, Manta caught Yoh's attention. Yoh offered a smile and Manta simply signed to him.

'Everything will work out.'

So Manta too knew something was bothering him, but like Anna he was content to let be. To let Yoh bring it up if he wanted too. He wouldn't yet. He'd carried everyone's dreams on his shoulders. He'd never make them feel guilty for believing in him and supporting him. As for Hao, well, Yoh knew there was still so much he was missing. He had to figure that enigma out first before he would bring it up to anyone. After all, his family had deemed it something not important enough for him to know, so he wouldn't dare tip his hand.

* * *

February passed, and Yoh's oracle bell remained silent. Horohoro's last match was announced for early March, and the boy looked guilty as his rang out and Yoh's remained dark.

Horohoro won the match just like he'd promised and secured his spot in the preliminaries. After one last party at the onsen, Horohoro and Pirka announced they were heading back home to Hokkaido until the next round was announced. Pirka stated they couldn't keep freeloading, even as she looked for longingly in the direction of the onsen.

Horohoro lamented the fact that he was going to have to go back to school for the time being, but also declared he was going to get an early start on rebuilding the butterbar fields. Kororo had cheered happily next to him.

So on a blustery March morning, the Usui sibling set off for the bus stop beyond for the train station that would take them back home.

That night Yoh's oracle bell flashed. His next opponent was announced. Johann Faust VIII. Location, the foreigners cemetery in Yokohama. The date was situated right during his spring break.

If he knew what awaited him in that match, he would have gone alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the bottom of my word doc I literally wrote: POOR BABY DOESN'T REALIZE IT WAS HIM WHO SAVED ANNA (crying Horohoro emote)
> 
> Also Hao got tired of waiting and said I'm going to make an appearance now. I have mixed feelings because it wasn't how I had the first meeting planned, but I also always feel like Yoh definitely knew more about Hao than Takei likes to say. I just hope later I don't come up with a better Hao scene and be like whelp I shot myself in the foot on that one and don't want to do a patented Takei retcon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's nothing graphic in this chapter, but it does paint the picture/the feeling of what happens in the manga so proceed with caution if needed.
> 
> I realized later that in canon Manta brings up the whole horror reference and is wigged out in it, but I liked what I wrote too much to change it. Also after Lee Bailong and everything else Manta's been through I honestly think he'd just be rolling with the punches and be like if zombies come to take me that's my life now.

His first year of school in Funbari had ended without much fanfare. It had gone better than any other experience in school because for once he had a friends. The kids in class had been content to just ignore him, and Yoh was fine with that. It didn't bother him because he was no longer alone. Then Anna had showed up second term, and any thoughts of cruelty that may have whispered in their minds were utterly demolished. Anna exuded no nonsense and everyone in their class was afraid to cross her. So Yoh, Anna, and Manta were situated at the outskirts of the class and left alone, and none of them minded.

The cherry blossoms had bloomed, and were painting the cemetery in pink tones. Manta had joked that only shamans would find cherry blossom viewing in the cemetery picturesque and serene.

Yoh had pointed out it was less crowded here, and Manta had conceded. It was nice to just enjoy it alone with friends.

'Whose your opponent again?' Manta had asked with a strange expression on his face like something was bothering him.

'Johann Faust VIII,' Yoh dutifully finger-spelled.

'Can shamans be necromancers?' Manta asked, face paling.

'Necromancers?' Yoh questioned.

'Those who can raise the dead. Not just their spirit like an Itako, or reanimated like a Doushi, but mind body and soul intact in whatever form it was left in.'

'Left in?' Yoh asked.

'It's a western thing. They don't cremate their dead. They bury them. If enough time passes they're skeletons,' Anna answered.

Yoh's eyes widened. 'That can't be true,'

'Ask around. This is a foreigners cemetery. Under all those crosses are the bodies,' Anna replied.

'Why are you getting wigged out?' Manta asked, 'You hang out in cemeteries all the time and commune with spirits.'

'This is different,' Yoh insisted, 'It's like those horror movies with the half rotting zombies that come to eat your brains. The west just wants a zombie apocalypse to come and eat them.'

'Okay,' Manta responded, not convinced or sure how to explain to Yoh that zombies weren't just going to take over America and Europe.

'Anyway, shrimp, what's with the questions?' Anna asked, steering the conversation back to where Manta had planned on taking it.

'It's just I don't feel the name Johann Faust is a coincidence. In the 16th century there was the German legend of Faust the necromancer. He was based on a real life person. Before I'd chalk it up to fairy tales, but I'm learning there is more and more truth hidden within when you scrutinize everything with the lenses of shamanism. The legend goes that Faust made a deal with the devil, Mephistopheles. The deal was that Mephistopheles will serve him for a set number of years and when it ends Mephistopheles will take his soul. Clearly, Faust was a shaman and Mephistopheles his guardian spirit. He would have been 20 at the time of the Shaman Fight as well.'

'So his ancestor was in the Shaman Fight, big deal,' Anna shrugged.

'But if he was a necromancer like legend tells, and this Faust is his descendant, then imagine how much power is sleeping under the ground ready to come to his aid should he call on it during the fight,' Manta argued

'You all laughed at the zombies, but now they're real,' Yoh pouted.

'That would be cheating,' Anna answered simply.

'No, Silva said a participant can use as many spirits as he wants. Faust can use all the zombies and skeletons here,' Yoh answered with a shudder.

'Doesn't matter,' Anna sniffed, 'you still have to win. Won't be the first time you were outmatched.'

“Silva,” Yoh exclaimed, seeing the familiar Patch official walk up. “What are you doing here?”

“I'm here to oversee the match,” Silva stated.

“That's weird. You weren't there at my first match,” Yoh pointed out.

“Only one official is necessary. Kalim is the official assigned to Horohoro and he observed the match,” Silva answered.

“We still didn't' see anyone else there,” Anna refuted.

“Typically, we just stay in the shadows observing. We aren't allowed to interfere in the match,” Silva answered.

“So then why are you interfering?” Anna asked.

“Anna,” Yoh admonished.

“Now now. I just came to talk to you about Yoh's opponent,” Silva placated.

“If it's about him being a necromancer, the shrimp already figured it out. We understand the risk but we aren't going to back down. Yoh doesn't deserve to be Shaman King if he only takes the easy route,” Anna answered.

“When I say the officials cannot interfere I mean it. He already killed his last opponent, and the field wasn't even to his advantage then,” Silva warned.

“I'll be careful,” Yoh promised.

“Everything's the will of the Great Spirits, right?” Sliva nodded. “Then we'll face it head on. We're not going to run from it. Yoh's going to fight and we'll deal with whatever the result is. Even death,” Anna stated firmly.

“I see. That seems unwise and foolhardy, but it is your choice,” Silva replied, eyes hard and slowly taking in the three of them and their unwillingness to back down from the fight.

“Aren't you guys supposed to be impartial? Why are you so concerned about Yoh's choice?” Manta asked.

“There's already been enough death in this Shaman Fight, and unfortunately there is going to be more. Perhaps, selfishly, I just wanted to know that I was able to prevent at least one needless death.” Silva responded with a shake of his head.

“I'll be fine,” Yoh promised. “C'mon guys let's get ready.”

The three gathered up their blankets and made their way towards the gates where they expected their opponent would be waiting.

Silva watched them go, unsure if he'd done enough to prevent a tragedy. He couldn't interfere, and Hao had been laying low stating he would not interfere with the preliminary, that Yoh would either pass or fail on his own power. Silva didn't believe Hao to stay true to his word. He was sure the other was watching, and would not hesitate to take things into his own hands should he need to protect his soul.

Yoh would likely walk away from this fight alive, but the question would be at what cost.

* * *

The rain began to come down in a steady drizzle. Not enough to obscure vision or drench a person in an instant, but enough to be annoying. Enough to soften the ground turning it to mud underfoot.

Anna had left with a declaration that she was going to find an umbrella or something to keep dry with. Yoh joked he was fine under his newspaper even as the pages turned soggy and started to disintegrate in his hands. Manta stayed behind with Yoh resigned that he may catch a cold after all of this was over. Oh well. A cold was by far the least of Manta's concerns. It would only be a nuisance for two weeks.

Manta had been listening to the steady drizzle of the rain, watching it fall hypnotically. He was brought out of his revelry by the sound of a rhythmic clanking on the sidewalk. Turning his head, Manta was greeted with the sight of a bundled up foreigner and a skeleton dog. Manta gulped as he waved a hand in front of Yoh to get his attention before pointing at the newcomer. There was no way this person was anyone other than Yoh's next opponent, Johann Faust the VIII, and if the skeleton dog was any indication he was most certainly a necromancer.

“Guten Tag!” the stranger called, as both Yoh and Amidamaru's brows furrowed unable to translate it.

'I think he said hello,' Manta supplied, not at all positive in what he had heard or what it could have meant.

The strangers eyes seemed to have lit up at the exchange before switching over to Japanese, “My dear Eliza lost her hearing to illness, but I'm afraid I'm only fluent in German Sign Language. Although it appears that won't be a problem,” the stranger finished his eyes flickering to Amidamaru as he gave the barest nod.

“At least now we won't need to have the needless prattle, don't you agree? A fight in silence, how refreshing,” Faust continued.

“Umm you can talk, and I can talk to,” Yoh spoke, perplexed by the strangers disposition.

“To share my life story and you to share yours? It doesn't matter to me because I will win and be reunited with my dear Eliza, or I will die trying and be reunited with my dear Eliza. The outcome matters not to me. I've heard of you Yoh Asakura and how you change hearts. I do not want my heart changed. All I want is my dear Eliza who was cruelly taken from me too soon.”

“I'm not going to kill you,” Yoh spoke, confused.

“Then I will kill you,” Faust answered, resolute.

“No, I mean neither of us has to die for the other to win,” Yoh corrected.

“We'll see,” Faust replied with a cryptic smile.

'I can smell the blood dripping off of him Yoh-dono. He has doubtlessly killed countless souls like myself. I believe what he and Silva have said to be true. He will not stop until someone's blood coats this cemetery,' Amidamaru signed.

'Then I'll stop him before that can happen,' Yoh replied, determined.

Faust looked amused before turning to walk deeper into the cemetery with his hands clasped behind his back. He stepped off the path almost immediately no doubt with the plan to surround himself with the ones sleeping below the sodden earth. The fight was set to his advantage, and no logical competitor would surrender a home field advantage like this.

'Stay here. I don't trust him,' Yoh signed with a serious look that Manta had never seen before.

Manta didn't like it. Yoh was always so carefree, that to see him the complete opposite was unsettling. All the warnings they had received seemed to sit heavy on Yoh as more and more truth seemed to be reinforced with every word and mannerism from Faust.

Manta wished they could just turn and walk away now. To not risk it and place it all on the third fight.

He wished Anna was here right now, to say something. To follow Yoh, and be his constant pillar of support.

Manta could throw caution to the wind and follow Yoh. To be his support from the sidelines, but Yoh was right. Faust was dangerous and Manta wasn't a shaman. He couldn't step in even if he wanted too. He couldn't protect himself if Faust turned the skeletons he was sure to summon onto Manta.

For the first time ever, Manta felt truly powerless.

He finally grasped the reality of the Shaman Fight, the one thing Yoh had been training all his life for, and it weighed heavily on Manta's shoulders. To fight with everything you have to achieve your dream or die trying. It sucked.

Manta watched as Yoh followed after Faust. Watched as he fused Amidamaru with Harusame as Faust removed his bulky coat to reveal a skeleton dangling from his out stretched arm. How he had hidden the outline of the skeleton under his coat and moved his arms relatively normally, Manta had no idea.

The skeleton jerked to life weapon in hand, waiting for the signal from the oracle bell before it lunged. It needed no command or guidance from Faust. Like Lee Bailong the skeleton was fully autonomous.

Manta watched as Faust grew bored and flexed his power more. Skeleton after skeleton crawled up from under the ground breaking free and holding Yoh down.

Harusame cut through them easily but twenty more would always take the place of the fallen.

Yoh never lost his cool, but he wasn't making any progress. They were at a stalemate. Yoh would never attack with the intention to kill Faust, and Faust did not seem satisfied with winning so easily.

Faust probably wanted to watch his victim suffer and squirm. Manta gulped. This was all so messed up. Why did the Great Spirits decide this for Yoh. Yoh who only sacrificed and helped others. Yoh whose dream seemed like a utopia for the lost society they currently lived in. Why make things impossible for him?

Maybe like the phoenix, the Great Spirit felt it had to crush him only so he could rise from the ashes stronger than before.

Whatever form a god took, it seemed they would always want to toy with humans.

The battle continued, but Manta couldn't watch. His feet moved on their own. The mud squelched beneath him but he didn't care. Yoh shouldn't have to feel so alone. Yoh shouldn't have to be so outmatched.

Faust turned his head at Manta's approach, dark heavy eyes seeming to light up.

“I think you're friend needs a little motivation.”

Before Manta could process what Faust was saying a bony hand grabbed his ankle. He was tugged down a hand easily grasping each of his wrists and ankles. As he fell he watched as Faust quickly crossed the distance, and Yoh's eyes widen as more skeletons piled upon him trapping him in place.

Pinned to the ground unable to break free Manta could only stare up as Faust's deranged face filled his vision.

“You are a marvel of modern medicine,” Faust commented as a scalpel he had pulled from no where glowed green. “I would tell you this won't hurt a bit, but that would be a lie. Don't worry it will all be over soon, and you'll be remembered in the paper I write about my discovery of the secrets your body holds.”

Manta's eyes widened as the scalpel came closer. He squirmed trying to break free but it was in vain. Faust held his chest down with one hand while the other brought the scalpel to cut through his hoodie.

Cold rain feel on the skin Faust had exposed. Manta squeezed his eyes shut. He couldn't bare to see what was going to happen next. He only prayed that Yoh or Anna could reach him in time. Hell even Silva. He knew Silva couldn't interfere but Manta wasn't a participant. He was an innocent bystander.

Manta heard his name ripped from Yoh's lips, and he knew his friend could do nothing but desperately watch.

He felt excruciating pain, and then nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I 100% owe Eliza having a hearing loss form illness/treatments to Oska on the discord server, and the fact that Faust and her would talk in German Sign Language to Oska as well.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the pain last chapter I bring you some angst but also wholesome and healing. Also I believe I figured out how many chapters are left as all good things must come to an end.

The first thing Manta noticed was that he was sore, like if he had been forced to do one of Anna's insane ab workouts that she had concocted for Yoh. He knew he hadn't, but it didn't make the dull pain caused by movement to go away as he slowly shifted to wakefulness.

He cracked open his eyes to his sister standing on his bed face mere inches away from his own as she inspected him.

“Mom!” she yelled, “He's awake!”

Manta was trying to ponder how Mannoko had snuck into his room, or why his mother wouldn't have just woken him up herself if she thought he was oversleeping when his fingers brushed the texture of the scratchy blanket. That wasn't the blanket on his bed. This wasn't his room.

Like a light switch being flipped, it all came back to him. Yoh's last match. The deranged shaman Faust VIII cutting him open as rain fell gently from the heavens. Manta was in the hospital. Manta had almost died.

His mother's concerned face filled his vision next and Manta winced in pain as he tried to move himself into a sitting position.

“The doctors said you'll be sore for awhile. Anything with the abominable cavity is slow to heal,” his mother spoke, fitting a pillow behind Manta's back as he insisted on sitting up.

“You slept forever,” Mannoko spoke dramatically, arms outstretched as she twirled to plop herself down on the middle of his bed which saved Manta the effort of having to push her out of his face and his space.

“How long?” Manta asked his mom, concerned.

“A month and a half. The doctors said between all the intensive healing needed and the trauma of the event you'd slipped into a coma. They weren't sure when you'd wake up,” his mother spoke, near tears, “Manta what happened? You were brought in practically gutted.”

“I don't know,” Manta answered, and it was technically true. His mind and body had made sure he was blissfully unaware of the horrors taking place.

Besides, he'd never tell his mother the truth. He'd never sell Yoh out. If his mom saw shamanism as a threat they'd ship him off to America and he'd lose his only friends.

“As the heir to the Oyamada Corporation you must have been targeted. This had to be a warning. As soon as your well enough to travel we're all joining your father in America. You'll be safer there, we'll be safer there,” his mother spoke with conviction as if what she said would be true as long as she repeated it enough.

In reality there was no reason for Manta to be targeted. His mother knew that. His father knew that, but things where so much easier to accept when the blame could be shifted off onto something else. They couldn't accept it as the wrong place at the wrong time no matter how hard Manta tried to convince them, and Manta would never offer up the real reason.

“No!” Manta cried because even if his parents would never believe him he had to try. “I don't want to go to America. I'm happy here, Mom. It was a freak accident that could have happened to anyone. I'll be more careful. I promise.”

“Manta, you're lucky you didn't die. That we didn't have to bury you in the same cemetery you were attacked in.” His mother was near hysterics.

“You wouldn't have buried me there. It was a foreigners cemetery,” Manta mumbled, but his mother heard him anyway.

“It's an expression of speech. And what were you doing in that cemetery anyway, young man?” his mother accused.

“Me and some classmates were watching the cherry blossoms there. It's less crowded.” Manta would have shrugged if any movement didn't send pain flaring up in his abs.

“Your classmates left you for dead,” his mother sniffed.

Manta would let his mother believe whatever she wanted. Surely Yoh and Anna had been the ones to rush him to the hospital, and the fact that anyone found him meant he hadn't been left for dead.

Speaking of his two friends, Manta was a little disappointed that Yoh hadn't been the one keeping vigil over his bed. Clearly Yoh and his mother had never crossed paths, otherwise his mother would be asking about him, or stating he was the one that saved Manta. It didn't sit right that Yoh was staying away.

Sure Manta kept his friends and family separate because it was more peaceful that way, but he was by no means ashamed of either aspects of his life. He just preferred Yoh's company and way of life to the rigorous high expectations of his wealthy family. Plus, he knew his father wouldn't approve, and his father had enough money to make things he didn't want or disproved of to disappear.

So yeah, maybe it was wise for Yoh to stay away, but that didn't mean Manta had to like it.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Manta had woken up. His mother was currently fussing over the packing for the move, and Manta had taken the opportunity to sneak out of the house. He had bribed Mannoko with candy to keep her quiet and content because otherwise she took great joy in yelling for their mother whenever Manta did something he wasn't supposed to do while recovering.

The warm June breeze followed Manta as he made his way down the familiar trek from the bus station to the En Inn.

The inn looked immaculate as ever (well immaculate in the standards that Anna held Ryu's friends too, there was only so much that could be done for charred wood), but Manta couldn't shake the feeling that something felt wrong as he made his way to the door.

“Guys,” he called stepping inside preparing to exchange his shoes for slippers when he paused. Yoh's and Anna's sandals were both missing. It wasn't strange per say as they could have gone out for the day, but it made Manta's stomach roll regardless.

Manta ventured further into the inn, and like he thought the place was empty. Despite being so clean it almost seemed as if no one had been living there for the past two months. Rushing to the kitchen, Manta threw open the fridge to find it empty. The pantry was still filled with non-perishables, but it was as if the occupants had just left.

The can in Manta's hand that he had grabbed to inspect fell to the ground and began to roll. No. Impossible. Faust hadn't actually... had he? But then how had Manta survived? Anna would have been too distraught surely, and who knows when she had finally returned. Silva? Manta didn't have a good read on the guy to know for sure either way.

Manta was running, kicking off slippers and jamming his feet into his sneakers. The back of the shoe collapsed under his heels as he had no time to reach down and fit his foot fully into the shoe.

Manta had to find someone, anyone, who knew what had happened that fateful day. His mother couldn't have possibly been so close to the truth when she had hysterically declared his friends had left him for dead.

And if the unthinkable was true, then how had his mother stayed so calm neglecting to mention that? It should have sent her right over the edge. Unless the Patch had covered it all up. Spirited what was left of Yoh away and dumped Manta at the hospital so no one would be the wiser.

The match with Horohoro had been surprisingly vacant of the normal life that teemed within the area. The Patch were capable of many Herculean feats to safe guard their secrets. It chilled Manta to the bone as he dashed across the yard and back towards the road.

He didn't make it far before he collided with someone rounding the corner to the inn. The force sent Manta sprawling on his bottom, and he looked up into the concerned face of Ball Boy, surrounded by the others.

“What's wrong?” Muscle Punch asked, offering a hand to help Manta up.

“Did something happen?” Ball Boy asked.

“Yoh, Yoh,” Manta stuttered, his voice trembling in fear and unable to get the words out. To ask if his friend was dead.

“Calm down little dude, you were hurt pretty bad weren't you?” Space Shot tried to ease.

Muscle Punch elbowed him. “They're fine. They went back home to train. We've been looking after the inn for them.”

Manta sagged in relief as he lungs finally functioned again bringing in air in deep gulps as he placed a hand over his racing heart. Yoh and Anna were fine. Everyone was fine. Yet the butterflies still wouldn't calm. It wouldn't be real until Manta could see Yoh with his own two eyes. To touch him and know his hands wasn't going to pass through his finger tips, gone too soon to another world.

“Where?” Manta choked out.

“Boss knows. He trained there too remember?” Ball Boy soothed. “Boss already qualified for the next round. He should be able to get away from training to give you a ride down there. Everything will be all right.”

Everything will work out. Yoh's favorite phrase echoed in Manta's head. Everything will work out.

“Please,” Manta begged.

* * *

Ryu came to them with his motorcycle and sidecar with a helmet to fit Manta already on the seat.

Manta's words were still failing him as the anxiety of the whole situation ate away at him. Everyone assured him Yoh was alive and well, but until Manta could see it for himself, touch his friend and feel him solid and real beneath his finger tips, his mind wouldn't stop whispering traitorous thoughts that his best friend was gone.

It didn't make sense why Yoh would stay away with out a word, without a note. Why he would suddenly return home to train, to a place Yoh admitted he never tried hard to train at in his life.

The wind whipping by on the open road helped to fill the silence, to threaten to throw voices away before they could reach the ear. Ryu's own helmet damped the sound that could reach his ears to an extent, yet unperturbed he tried to fill the silence anyway. He didn't seem to mind that Manta wasn't answering, and Manta was thankful for that. They had roughly 800 kilometers to cover judging from the map, and with each rest stop they made Ryu would gather his bearings and continue charting the course they needed to take. This hadn't been Ryu's first road trip between Izumo and Tokyo, but 800 kilometers was a long distance to memorize.

“Nothing could kill that kid,” Tokageroh tried to reassure Manta at one point, “I couldn't even kill that kid when he willingly gave me full control.”

Manta didn't respond, but Tokageroh shrugged, content that his work was done.

Over eleven hours later, they finally pulled off onto a secluded road leading further into what promised to be an entirely secret and secluded property.

They were met by a pink hair girl, about to call out when her face suddenly turned red and she fumbled for the large notebook in her hands.

“Come on, Tamao,” Ryu teased, “you knew I was bringing company.”

The girl, Tamao, was furiously moving a coin across the characters decorating the paper she had turned towards them. Manta's tired and bleary eyes couldn't focus on it, but if she was a member of the Asakura house than surely she knew sign. Maybe like Yoh she was deaf as well.

'Are you deaf?' Manta signed, not really in a place to consider tact or how blunt his statement may come off as.

The girl shook her head furiously signing the sign for no repeatedly before hiding her face behind her notebook.

“Tamao's just really shy,” Ryu explained, “especially around new people, but with any luck she'll feel confident to talk to you too. She got to help me train while I was up here, and for awhile her teacher had come back and we we're training together.”

“Mikihisa?” Manta asked, remembering the why Yoh's whole demeanor had changed at that name.

“Yep, he took Tamao in when she was four and has been training her ever since.”

“Why didn't Yoh just go to Mikihisa to train instead of coming all the way back here?” Manta asked, suspicious.

Tamao cleared her throat to draw Manta and Ryu's attention back to her before signing. 'Yoh-sama doesn't like Mikihisa-sama. He would never ask him to train him.'

Manta's brows furrowed. It was strange. Manta didn't think Yoh was capable of hating anyone, but he had seen the way his friends face darken when the mysterious man had been mentioned. Perhaps even jealous at the mention that Ryu was getting training from him, yet Yoh would never seek it out. Manta didn't understand, but it was far from being the most important mystery at this moment.

“Can I see Yoh now?” Manta asked, desperate to finally lay his mind at rest.

'You can't,' Tamao signed, resolute.

“What do you mean I can't?” Manta asked, somehow close to hysterics and anger at the same time.

“She means you can't,” Anna answered, appearing from further down the path. “No one can. He's off on a spiritual journey and won't return for a few more days.”

“A spiritual journey?” Manta questioned.

“Ever shaman has a set amount of power that they cannot exceed. They will eventually hit a wall where they cannot grow further. The only way to expand their power and potential is to die and be reborn.”

“What's the point of all of this if he can't even achieve his dreams!? If he dies it's over. A ghost can't become Shaman King.”

“Relax. Did you miss the part where I said he'll be reborn? It's a spiritual death to increase the strength of his spirit. Physically he'll be alive the entire time.”

“Well excuse me if I'm a little to emotional for you right now,” Manta shot back, all his emotions boiling over into frustration. “I was cut open by a maniac and I didn't even see either of you at the hospital, or hear from either of you after I woke up. Then, when I was finally able to sneak away from my family and go to the inn I find you've both vanished. What else was I supposed to think other than what Silva and Faust said was true that his match would only end in death? Everyone's been assuring me I'm wrong and I have traveled eleven hours with only one thought on my mind and then you're being so god damn cryptic like usual and spouting things like Yoh has gone off to die to gain more power only confirming the fear that has been eating at me for weeks.”

Anna raised an eyebrow impressed and nodded her head in approval. “I didn't think you had it in you.” Then Anna turned her head away, “But we did all of this because you almost died. You're his first real friend, and your special to him. To almost lose you because he wasn't powerful enough almost destroyed him. It was his first real wake up call and it sent him running back here ready to fix all the errors he's made.”

“He lost,” Manta whispered.

“He did, and Faust would have killed him if Ren hadn't interfered. Ren's his next opponent and Yoh knows he can't slack off. Ren's already tried to kill him once as well. Jun saved your life by the way, well at least until we could get you to the hospital and the doctors could take a look at you. Yoh was admitted as well, but by the time he was able to leave his room your mom had set up vigil and he didn't want to have to face her, to tell her it was his fault.”

“I'm glad he didn't,” Manta admitted, “my parent's would have made sure we never saw each other again. They're trying to now anyway. My mom wants to relocate all of us back to America with my dad because she thinks it was a targeted attack for who my family is, but I'm going to fight them. They've never cared about what I've done with my life ever. I can live on my own, I've basically been living on my own this whole time.”

“Make sure you tell him all that yourself, and don't let him get any stupid ideas about trying to end your friendship to protect you. You two are good for each other,” Anna conceded the last part.

Manta smiled, the weight that had been crushing down on him for so long finally relieved.

“Hey, wait a minute, what do you mean I was his first friend? Weren't you his friend first?” Manta asked confused, brain finally processing what Anna had said earlier.

Anna laughed. “I hated his guts the first time I met him. But no, he and I have a different understanding. I'm something completely different to him, and that's okay. You can hold the cherished first friend spot in his heart.”

Manta paused because Anna had said that with so much honesty and no hint of malice at all. Anna who declared her love for Yoh to anyone who would listen. Anna whose connection with Yoh seemed so deep and tangible at times that Manta felt as if he was trespassing. Anna who had just given his and Yoh's friendship a blessing that Manta didn't even know he was striving for. Anna who tried to lock everyone out but always reluctantly let in the ones who Yoh so deeply cherished.

Anna had just found him deserving after so many months. Maybe she always had. Maybe it had started that summer break when she hadn't kicked him out but instead delegated all the chores to him. But now? Now, Manta knew no matter how many times they butted heads there was no heat behind it. Anna would never say someone was her friend, but Manta knew without a doubt that he was now important to her too.

“Come on,” Anna spoke turning. “You both must be exhausted. Tamao's already prepared a meal as well.”

“How'd you know we were coming? You didn't make a phone call did you, Ryu?” Manta asked, following behind and enjoying the leisurely walk after being stuck in the sidecar for so long. His legs rejoiced at the long strides as he stretched every muscle waking them up from their cramped condition.

“We're shamans,” Anna sighed, exasperated.

“What! You were keeping an eye on me?” Manta asked, incredulous.

“No. Tamao figured it out. Her good for nothing spirits actually did something useful for once and divined that you were coming.”

“I still can't believe a pure soul like Tamao has such dirty spirits like that,” Ryu agreed.

“They can't be that bad,” Manta replied, unsure.

“They're the personification of perverted old men that think they're so special just because they've been animal spirits for 400 years now.” Anna answered.

'At least they were clothes now,' Tamao signed, before burying her face in her hands.

Anna's eyebrows twitched at what appeared to be new information.

“Tamao, I swear at the first chance I get I'm getting you decent spirits and we're kicking those two out forever. That man I swear.”

'But they're loyal spirits to the Asakura house,' Tamao tried to defend.

“Loyal my ass,” Anna answered.

Manta stayed silent, watching. That man was likely the mysterious Mikihisa, and it appeared that Anna's opinion did not stray far from Yoh's. Manta wasn't sure if it was out of pure loyalty as Tamao and Ryu seemed indifferent, or if Anna herself had been wronged as well. Regardless, there appeared to be a clear line in the sand with an understanding that Yoh would never cross that line, and trying to change his mind would be futile.

* * *

Manta, Anna, Ryu, and Tamao all stood on the sandy beach watching the entrance to a cave. Anna had said this was where Yoh would emerge from, if he emerged at all.

Manta had told her she was being over dramatic, but Anna had looked him straight in the eyes and told him it was the entrance to the underworld.

Manta had gulped at that and turned his thoughts inward offering up a prayer to any gods or spirits that would listen for the safe return of Yoh from the underworld. That they wouldn't keep him to wander forever in the complete absence of his senses. His own personal hell he could never escape or pass on from. Even Anna had conceded that if a spirit became lost in there even they were out of her reach.

Tamao had sent her spirits on ahead to scout the area, after Anna had issued them a firm warning about no funny business. Manta partly wondered if Anna was hoping they wouldn't return. That she could conveniently dispose of the spirits tasked with serving and guarding the esteemed Asakura house.

Manta had made sure to keep Ryu between him and spirits. Anna hadn't been kidding that they were the personification of old men, and Manta had already fallen victim to their crude sense of humor. Tamao had relentless apologized for Ponchi'c actions while Anna had manged to inflict pain on a spirit while murder smoldered in her eyes.

Manta couldn't imagine growing up or having to train with spirits like that. He was just happy they're personalities had not rubbed off on Yoh or Tamao.

Tamao's board began to move in the sand, and the soft scratching turned the other's attention to her. Hand still placed firmly, Tamao mustered up the courage to voice her message.

“He's close.”

Tamao's voice was soft and melodic. Manta wasn't sure why she chose to hide it away, but then again growing up with Yoh voices weren't needed. If she had gone to school then the bullies had likely silenced her. Shunned her for being different like Yoh and Anna had alluded was the fate of all shamans in the human dominated world. Forcing her to lock her voice and emotions away.

The soft crunch of sandals on sand was the first thing Manta heard before a figure walked out hand shielding his eyes as he squinted against the harsh glow of the sun.

Manta watched as Anna's shoulders relaxed, worried he wouldn't return no matter how much unwavering faith she had voiced in him.

Tamao let her board clatter to the sand as she allowed her posture to relax and her legs to splay out from where she had been primly sitting on them.

When no one made a first greeting, made a first sound or sign, Manta took off running to meet the figure, to meet Yoh.

Yoh's eyes widen, likely in disbelief, but Manta didn't slow down. He didn't stop until he reached Yoh, reached his hand out and his fingers met solid fabric.

Finally, his mind could be put at ease as he collapsed in relief on the sand.

'Manta? What's wrong?' Yoh signed in alarm crouching down next to his friend.

'Don't ever leave me like that again. Don't ever just disappear without a trace and leave me wondering if you were killed,' Manta signed, a fire burning in his eyes with how serious, how hurt he'd been.

'I didn't want you to be hurt anymore because of me,' Yoh signed, guilt, hurt, and anguish all clear on his face.

'I'm never going anywhere,' Manta promised, 'even if Faust had succeeded I wouldn't have left. I'd have stuck around forever. Your my best friend. If I had to wait 600 years because you were being stubborn I would.'

Yoh's eyes widened in shock before they softened. He wiped at them as tears gathered at the corner.

'Your my best friend too,' he signed. 'I'm sorry I left you behind. I'm sorry I thought removing myself was the best solution.'

'Idiot,' Manta signed, 'You had to get stronger for your dream. You just could have left a note or something so I knew you were alright.'

Yoh looked sheepish at the comment. Before he could figure out an appropriate apology his stomach let out a loud rumble. Manta let out a soft chuckle as Anna butted in.

'Alright you two enough blubbering. Let's go back and eat lunch since some people haven't had anything for a week,' her last sentence was punctuated at a pointed stare at Yoh.

'I made your favorites,' Tamao signed, face bright red.

'Thanks, Tamao,' Yoh signed, before looping an arm around Anna's shoulder.

She silently supported his weight as the exhaustion from the task finally overcame him and the group slowly made their way back to the myriad of bus stations. One would easily get them back within distance of the estate in Izumo.

Yoh dozed lightly on the bus head propped up against the window. Manta didn't miss the way Anna gently held his hand, thumb gently rubbing circles on the back of his hand as if grounding her and reminding her he was here and well. Manta quickly averted his eyes out his own window allowing them the privacy of such a tender moment. Meanwhile, Ryu and Tamao sat in the seat in front of Yoh and Anna. Ryu was regaling Tamao with the story of his training and qualification into the Shaman Fight while she shared her own advancements with him. He watched as Tamao blushed bright red at Ryu's gentle praise.

Anna gently woke Yoh up when they arrived at their stop. With a little strength regained, he was able to walk without support the rest of the way back home. As promised, Tamao pulled out the feast she had already prepared and Ryu helped her carry and arrange all the dishes.

Anna carefully filled Yoh's bowl and plate with the allotted proportions, careful that he wouldn't over do it with his first meal in a week. Yoh pretended to pout about it, but it was obvious there was no real heat behind it. When Anna wasn't looking, Tamao had slipped him a piece of fish from her own plate. Some secret meaning past between them, something likely from their shared childhood in the house.

The meal finished Yoh easily fell back asleep surrounded by friends who had worried over him the whole time he was training. As Manta looked around at the quite conversations and drooping of tired eyes, he knew this was what a family was. This was the quite time he yearned for at the holidays. All of them abandoned or estranged from their families in their own right, had found each other. Would take care of each other.

Manta's eyes gently slipped closed. His family could all go to America, but Manta wouldn't be lonely. His family was all right here, among the amazing individuals who could see and talk with spirits.


	11. Chapter 11

As June came to a close so did Yoh's three months of training before his final match. His rematch with Ren would mark the end of the preliminary rounds. The playing field essentially cut in half if not more so.

They had returned back to Funbari in the last few days of June to prepare for Yoh's final match which was almost a year since they two had first faced off. In one year Yoh had gone from mastering soul integration to learning how to preform on oversoul, to facing spiritual death to grow stronger in order to grasp his dream.

A little more than a year ago Manta hadn't know spirits truly existed. Hadn't know what it was like to watch a movie with a friend, or spending all afternoon talking about anything without a care in the world. If he hadn't meet Yoh, Manta would still have his nose buried in textbooks always attending cram school to ensure he had the best grades and wouldn't let his father down. Now, he could care less what his parents thought.

Maybe his parents were right if they knew, maybe Yoh was a bad influence, but Manta hadn't ever been this happy before meeting the enigmatic boy.

They opened the door to the inn upon their arrival to familiar shoes in the entryway.

“Freeloaders,” Anna muttered.

Yoh looked over not because anyone had quickly signed what Anna had said (Yoh's attention had been elsewhere) but because he could feel the relaxed nature slip off Anna.

Looking down he spotted the same things that had soured Anna's mood and he broke out into a huge smile.

'Dude, we were getting worried,' Horohoro appeared signing, and looking smug about his new fluency in the language. 'What with the opening ceremony a few days away and you no where around. You qualified right?'

'Not yet,' Yoh signed, 'My last match is right before the opening ceremony.'

Anna brushed past them with Tamao following closely behind and headed straight for the kitchen. Manta didn't miss the pleased huff she made when she opened the refrigerator to what Manta assumed had been fully stocked by either the Usui siblings or Ryu's gang. Ryu, himself had already parted ways promising to drop by once he caught up with his own friends.

'That stinks,' Horohoro signed, 'but I know you'll win.'

'Yoh's already beat him once before,' Manta added, 'Plus he's spent the past three months training.'

'Ren's strong,' Yoh argued, 'I'm sure he hasn't stopped training since then. And what if he's still trying to steal Amidamaru.'

An excited scream echoed from the kitchen. Horohoro didn't even bat an eye and no one clued Yoh in. It was likely Pirka and from her gushing she was excited to have another girl in the house. Manta hoped Tamao would survive all the new found attention as he was sure Anna did not want to have to play peacekeeper.

'He hasn't tried since you faced Jun. Besides, I'm sure Jun talked him out of it. If he wanted to take Amidamaru it sounded like he had the perfect opportunity after your last match.'

'He sounds like a prick. Stealing spirits,' Horohoro interjected.

'He's... something,' Manta agreed.

'Oh come on. I'm sure he's nice just like his sister. Just have to show him the worlds not all bad,' Yoh defended.

'No one can stay grumpy in the presence of your unending optimism,' Horohoro agreed.

'That's not true,' Yoh argued.

'Anna, Amidamaru, Mosuke, that billboard ghost, Jun, Lee Bailong, and Tokegaroh,' Manta listed off, 'Then there's everyone who's latched on to you: me, Ryu, Ryu's gang, and Horohoro. Face it your a person magnet.'

'Fine, Fine,' Yoh conceded.

'But I get it dude,' Horohoro added, 'things weren't always so easy growing up.'

It was true. Yoh didn't really start making friends until he came here. Until the Shaman Fight brought him here. It was true for many shamans. It was nice to see them come together, to be able to experience what others took for granted. Sure Manta hadn't really had a friend until he met Yoh, but he also hadn't be ostracized so he knew he couldn't compare himself to what him and Horohoro may have gone through.

'C'mon lets spar. You may have been training for three months but I haven't been taken it easy either since our match. I'm gonna win this time for sure,' Horohoro challenged.

“In your dreams,” Anna smirked, appearing behind the boys with Pirka in tow and a dazed Tamao. Pirka had latched onto her arm a gleam in her eye as she seemed to slide into her new found big sister role.

Yoh signed a quick 'You okay?' to Tamao who merely nodded her head in a daze.

“No way. Horohoro is going to crush it this time,” Pirka cheered on her brother.

With an eager smile between the two boys, they all moved outside to see the growth that had taken place since January.

Yoh won easily with the increase in furyoku, but Horohoro had developed new tricks he hadn't shown before.

The two collapsed onto the grass after, Yoh staring up at the clouds with Amidamaru easily in sight.

“You're gonna kick Ren's butt. Don't sweat it, man,” Horohoro encouraged.

“Even though I know Yoh is going to win, over confidence can be a downfall. It's smart not to assume any outcome is a guarantee,” Anna interjected.

“Aren't you supposed to marry him?” Horohoro asked sitting up, “Shouldn't you believe in him?”

“Anna-sama does believe in him,” Tamao interrupted before her face flushed red and she covered her mouth with her hands. Pirka smiled and patted her on the back while sticking her tongue out at Horohoro.

“Like Tamao said,” Anna answered, acknowledging the other girl, “but I'm not about to lie to him. Becoming Shaman King takes hard work and perseverance. It's not his birth right. I know he can do it, but if he slacks off or assumes something is a guarantee then he's going to lose. It's that simple. I'm not going to coddle him.”

“Dude, why?” Horohoro asked.

“Anna and I are happy. We understand each other. Besides, I wouldn't want her fawning over me all the time telling me I can do anything. There's things I can't do. There's mistakes I've made, and I've paid for them. Everything will work out, but that doesn't mean there isn't pain or hardship along the way,” Yoh pursed his lips.

“God, Horohoro,” Pirka whined, “why are you so dense. No girl is going to like you if you just want her to be your personal cheerleader.”

“Hey,” Horohoro jumped up indignant. “That's not what I'm saying at all.”

“Is too,” Pirka responded, hands on her hips. “You just want someone so enamored with you and follow you around like a duckling except–“

Pirka stopped as Horohoro slapped a hand over her mouth, eyes dark.

“Shut up, Pirka,” he stated as he easily dragged his sister back inside.

Tamao watched eyes wide as Pirka let go of her and gently waved to her not to worry. It was a sibling spat and the two of them would handle it.

“What was that about,” Manta wondered.

“Everyone has things they're not proud of. If he wants us to know he'll tell us, otherwise it isn't our business to pry,” Anna stated before turning to head back inside, Tamao standing up and following behind her.

Yoh sat up and turned to Manta.

'Is having friends always this exhausting?'

'Yes,' Manta answered, 'I mean I didn't have real friends before you, but family can be this exhausting so I imagine friends can be too when they care so much about each other.'

Yoh seemed to think about that for a moment before responding, 'Then I guess it isn't so bad.'

'It isn't,' Manta agreed.

* * *

July first marked the end of the preliminary rounds of the Shaman Fight in Tokyo and the beginning of the opening ceremony. Six months from the appearance of Rahu in the sky heralding the start to the festive ceremony inaugurating those lucky ones chosen to participate in the actual competition.

All that stood in the way was one final match. A match that Yoh couldn't afford to lose if he wanted to chase his dream.

'Do you think Anna's really going to make you a new outfit after this?' Manta asked after Yoh finished securing his sandals.

'Definitely,' Yoh agreed. 'I'll look way cooler too.'

'It took her two weeks to make that one though. We don't know how much time if any will be between the opening ceremony and the next event.'

“I made it a long time ago,” Anna spoke coming up behind them, “when someone wouldn't stop complaining about how it looked. You just have to earn it.”

'You're bluffing,' Manta responded eyes narrowing.

'Am I?' Anna challenged, raising an eyebrow.

'Does it have pants?' Yoh asked.

'Oh course. Though I can't imagine why you'd want them in the middle of summer,' Anna shrugged.

'I'll love them. I promise.'

Anna's face softened only for a moment. 'You'll come back tonight. No matter what.'

'No matter what,' Yoh agreed before turning to head out of the inn.

He set off for his match, Manta walking next to him.

“Dude, don't leave without me,” Horohoro called launching himself from the second story on his snowboard. Kororo dutiful making ice from where she was fused with his snowboard.

“Horohoro!” Pirka's voice echoed as she scolded him from the balcony.

'We can walk together after your match,' Horohoro signed excitedly walking backwards in front of Yoh and Manta.

Manta could see the briefest reluctance flicker across Yoh's face. Likely he didn't want an audience if he did lose to Ren. It was way Anna was staying behind. Mainly because she believed in Yoh implicitly and also because she knew if she stayed away it would alleviate some of the pressure.

Manta contemplated staying behind too, but Anna had gently pushed him to go. He shouldn't feel all alone. Besides someone may have to drag him back to the inn if he over does it. Manta had squawked because while Yoh was his best friend Manta was really in no position to support anybody's weight or carry anyone back.

'Of course,' Yoh answered Horohoro, his easy going mask back in place in seconds.

* * *

They bought ice cream when the reached the park to kill time as they waited. Well Yoh and Manta bought ice cream. Horohoro had patted his pockets and realized he hadn't brought any money with him. Manta offered to buy a cone for him, but Horohoro waved him off. Instead he got to work trying to make shaved ice with Kororo. The koropokkuru spirit was fired up and put all her gusto into making the small ice treat.

Manta had commented that shouldn't Horohoro have some flavored syrup to make it real shaved ice, but Horohoro insisted it was better this way. He stated it was filled with Kororo's love and the little spirit puffed up her chest at the praise.

Their frozen treats gone it drew closer to the time for the match to start. Yoh's oracle bell read five minutes, and Ren should be here any second. In fact Manta had expected him to be early ready to gloat about how he was going to win.

In the distance Manta could hear the steady clip clop of horses hooves. He found it weird because horses weren't typically in the city. Manta turned to look for the stray horse while Yoh and Horohoro were engrossed in a conversation.

There he could spot the horse getting closer and perched atop it was the same golden eyes and hair pointed to the heavens. Ren was here, wearing a cape in the middle of summer, and looking like he was going to savor every moment of his sweet victory.

“Brought your whole fan club with you, Asakura?” Ren sneered. “Need them to cheer you up when I beat you and crush your dreams?”

Horohoro looked up at the sound of the voice waving a hand to drag Yoh's attention to it too.

'Sorry, does anyone else here understand asshole?' Horohoro signed.

Manta smacked his face with his hand. Ren was bad enough on his own. He did not need Horohoro egging him on.

“I can tell you're talking about me. You're not being very secretive about it,” Ren stood up on his horse ready to lunge.

'Yeah, but are you smart enough to know what I'm saying?' Horohoro challenged.

“Please stop,” Yoh begged, coming between the two before they could clash.

“I should have come alone,” Yoh muttered, looking up to the sky as if it would save him.

“So what is he your latest charity case, Asakura? He's looks pretty dumb like he can't even talk,” Ren spoke eyeing Horohoro.

“I can too talk, asshole,” Horohoro roared, “It just wasn't any of your business what we were saying.”

“So you can,” Ren mused “but I'm sure you're illiterate,”

“Why you,” Horohoro screamed, but was blocked from trying to knock Ren off his horse by Yoh's out stretched arm.

“This is my match,” Yoh reminded him, “It you really have to fight him you can do it later.”

“I don't waste my time fighting losers,” Ren scoffed.

“Big words for someone who lost last time,” Yoh commented while he integrated Amidamaru with Harusama.

Meanwhile Manta was faced with the Herculean task of trying to drag Horohoro to the bench and out of the way. Kororo had nestled herself in his hair, so hopefully as long as she remained there Horohoro wouldn't try an oversoul and go for Ren's throat.

They really should have known better than to bring Horohoro along, but Manta also supposed it was inevitable. Eventually Ren would be sucked into their friend circle, and those two were going to clash. Horohoro made it so easy.

“What's he doing with a horse anyway,” Horohoro grumbled, resigned to the sidelines.

Now that Horohoro mentioned it, Manta didn't recall him having the horse before, or Jun having one for that matter.

“Put up enough of a challenge this time, Asakura, and you'll find out,” Ren laughed, jumping from the horse and calling his spirit Bason into his weapon.

“Again I remember being the one who won last time, and I beat Lee Bailong too. Speaking of how's Jun?” Yoh asked.

“Don't be chummy with my sister,” Ren growled.

“Don't be jealous. We can be friends too,” Yoh spoke, moving faster than Ren expected. Easily throwing an arm around his shoulder like they were pals.

Ren's temper flared as he shrugged the arm off of him and looked down at his oracle bell. The match hadn't started yet. He had to wait to retaliate.

“I don't want to be your friend, Asakura,” Ren bit out.

Yoh looked at him a moment, gaze searching, as if piercing straight through to Ren's soul, “Don't lie Ren, It's not a weakness to have friends. To rely on friends. Life gets a lot better when you have someone to laugh with when you're happy, and share your pain when you're sad.”

Ren screamed as his oracle bell let out a series of beeps, and Yoh's lit up. The match had officially started and they met each other with a clash.

The battle was fierce and the whipping wind and dazzling heights carried their voices away. They could only watch in awe. Manta could see how much both boys had grown in the year. Their strength now was nothing compared to before. Manta had thought Ren had been scary before, now he was down right devastating. Yoh took it in good stride meeting him blow for blow laughing the whole time much to Ren's chagrin.

The match had been going for a bit when Ryu appeared joining them on the bench to watch.

“He's a little hellion isn't he,” Ryu commented sitting down and stretching his long legs.

“Yoh's faced worse,” Manta replied. “I still think Tokageroh was scarier then Ren ever could be. Even Faust.”

“Isn't Tokageroh you're spirit?” Horohoro asked suspiciously.

“Yep,” Tokageroh appeared sounding pleased, “I tried to kill him and everything. He was going to let me too.”

“What!?”

“I wanted revenge on Amidamaru for killing me so I decided to kill his brat with his own blade. The blade broke so I figured a knife was the next best thing. Took over his body and everything and he didn't even fight me, but then I just couldn't do it. Kid's just too nice. You'd think that would get him killed, but here we are. He's alive and I've joined the goody two shoes brigade. It's scary how easily he can change someone.” Tokageroh answered.

“Okay,” Horohoro answered eyes widening further and further as Tokageroh told his story, “but then why is he your spirit partner?”

“Well after he took over my body and to try and kill the chief, it awoke my shamanic powers. Tokageroh had nothing better to do and I wanted to repay the chief so we decided to work together. Tokageroh is actually really great now that he's over his whole revenge plot,” Ryu replied.

“I had nothing better to do,” Tokageroh shrugged, “and Ryu's not bad company.”

“I am so happy our relationship isn't that messed up Kororo,” Horohoro whispered to his spirit.

Kororo happily trilled in agreement and rubbed her face against Horohoro's in her form of a hug.

“How did you chose your spirit?” Manta asked.

“The koropokkuru are the traditional spirits of the Ainu. My dad has one too. Actually it was his spirit that brought Kororo to me and we've been inseparable ever since,” Horohoro explained.

Before Manta could respond Horohoro was on his feet yelling, “Hey! That's cheating!” as he pointed at Ren integrating a spirit into his horse of all things.

“No it isn't. A shaman can use as many spirits as they want. If Ren wants to integrate a spirit with a horse he can,”

“Still cheating,” Horohoro muttered.

“Controlling multiple oversouls in battle is extremely difficult. For the shaman who can pull it off and win it's a testament to their strength. Only the strongest will have the honor of winning the Shaman Fight and joining with the Great Spirits ergo every shaman who participates should be allowed to use their abilities to the fullest potential,” Silva spoke, appearing behind the boys.

“In terms of base furyoku values Ren and Yoh are almost evenly matched. Amidamaru's power is stronger than that of Basons by about 200 points, but Ren makes up for it by being able to create a stronger oversoul. Yoh is channeling 30 points of his furyoku into his oversoul while Ren is channeling 100 points. It makes Ren's tougher to break, but if Yoh can he only needs to break it three and a half times. Add in the additional oversoul and the number of times he has to break it goes down. Conversely , Ren just has to steadily chip away at Yoh as his oversoul is easier to break and eventually he will run out of furyoku.”

Horohoro's eyes glazed over as he tried to do the math in his head. After a moment he settled on asking Silva a different question as he eyed him suspiciously, “How do you know all of that?”

“It's all right here,” Silva answered, presenting his arm and turning it so the display on his oracle bell faced them. “We handcrafted these ourselves. There are a lot of built in and hidden features that can only be accessed if you know how, or if you get lucky and accidentally put in the correct input. It can even double as a cellphone with personalized ringtones and can even send emails.”

On the display were three lines with letters from the Latin alphabet and numerical values.

“That all looks like gibberish,” Horohoro stated squinting at it.

“Oh sorry,” Silva turned his arm back to himself, pushed a few buttons and presented it again. Now the Latin letters had turned into familiar kanji.

On the screen now it was clear it was showcasing Yoh's stats and with another push of a button it changed to Ren's

“Wait a minute, Ren's already lost his oversoul once, but when did it happen?” Manta asked eyes widening.

“Very perceptive,” Silva praised. “There's another aspect to it as well. The strength of the heart, and the confidence one has in themselves directly affects it as well. Yoh is unwavering, his oversouls should always stand strong. Ren however has doubts in himself, and Yoh managed to shake his confidence. That's why Ren called on his second spirit. He felt threatened and as if may lose.”

“That's why it was so easy for Faust to win,” Manta spoke, realization washing over him.

“Precisely. His stunt shook Yoh to the core. Faust already had the advantage and with it the tides turned even more in his favor making it simple to overwhelmingly crush him.”

“That's why I couldn't kill the kid,” Tokageroh muttered, with a shake of his head. “Who knew he was secretly harboring a superpower.”

“It's a battle of heart versus strength,” Ryu marveled.

“Watch closely,” Silva cautioned. “Yoh's figured out how to increase the furyoku in his oversoul. They're going for one last all out clash. The victor will be decided shortly.”

Silva leapt into a tree likely for a better vantage point to oversee the last clash. If Yoh and Ren were truly going all out then someone was going to have to watch closely. They last time they met at full strength neither boy had escaped unscathed.

The two charged each other and steel hit steel. The area was engulfed in a bright light and smoke. Seconds ticked by as no one dared to breath waiting for the smoke to clear. Waiting to see who was still standing victorious.

The smoke cleared revealing both boys standing with no oversoul in sight. Both boys had their back turned to each other. Neither looking to see the other standing in victory.

“Unlike last time it feels good to have used every last bit of furyoku. I hate to admit it, but you won this time too. This won't stop me though. I'll get stronger as I still have things I need to accomplish on my own. Thank you, Asakura, for everything you've done for Jun and myself. You showed us the light we no longer thought existed.”

Yoh turned around, rubbing at his eyes and blinking to fight away the effects of the harsh light that had assaulted them in the clash. Amidamaru, exhausted, was no where in sight.

“Um did you say something?” Yoh asked, “Oh and also congrats you beat me.”

Ren whirled around a fire in his eyes. “I am not repeating that. That's your fault for not listening. And what do you mean I won?”

“You broke my oversoul,” Yoh spoke, like it was the most obvious thing.

Ren's eyes narrowed. “And you broke mine. So how do we figure out who's broke first?”

“One of our Patch officials is supposed to be watching. We'll ask him,” Yoh responded.

Ren's face paled like he saw a ghost before he quickly schooled his expression.

Silva jumped down from the tree. “I must admit I couldn't see who's oversoul deactivated first.”

Ren was ready to lunge, but Silva continued unperturbed, “but the Great Spirit sees all and knows all and will pass the verdict shortly. Please turn your eyes to your oracle bell where the results will be announced.”

A moment passed until Ren's outraged voice echoed across the park, “A tie! What does that even mean. Do I advance or not?”

Another ping echoed across the clearing as a flash lit up from Yoh's.

“We both advanced,” Ren spoke, unbelieving.

“Congratulation Ren,” Yoh cheered looping an arm around his shoulder. “Let's go! And you can join us at the onsen afterwards,”

“I'd rather die than associate with those other riff raff you call friends,” Ren spoke shrugging the arm off.

“Good, we don't want you in our club anyway!” Horohoro yelled, as he, Manta, and Ryu approached.

“Come on, Ren,” Yoh whined, “I thought we were friends now. We all made it into the Shaman Fight. Isn't it better to have allies than only enemies?”

“Don't keep shoving your hippie rhetoric down my throat. You did enough of that already today,” Ren snapped, marching forward.

'Grumpy is his default isn't it?' Horohoro signed.

'Yep,' Manta agreed.

Manta watched the four shamans go as Ren sped walk in the front refusing to appear to be associated with the others. The complex where the opening ceremony would talk place was on the other side of the park.

As much as Manta wanted to join them he knew he couldn't trespass. He wasn't a shaman. He wasn't a participant. The other participants would just turn suspicious eyes on him and try to remove them. He didn't need to cause additional trouble. There would be many long fights ahead, and Yoh was right the more allies they could gain the easier things would be.

Manta turned and made his way back to the inn alone. He froze when he felt eyes on him, the encounter with Tokageroh playing fresh on his mind. It was stupid. He shouldn't feel weak or defenseless. He'd walked home in the dark countless times before he met Yoh, before he could see the spirits.

“It wasn't a tie,” A voice spoke, echoing from the trees. “Yoh actually lost. I couldn't allow that as I have other plans for him. Ren's strong and he pushes Yoh to get stronger. For that I rewarded him by not taking his victory away.”

“Who are you, and why are you telling me this?” Manta asked, not turning around. He wouldn't show that he was unsettled to this mysterious stranger.

“You're a disgusting human, but for whatever reason Yoh cares about you. In a moment of pity I guess I decided you deserved to know. Enjoy this last month. Yoh will not be returning from the Shaman Fight.”

Manta's blood ran cold. That wasn't a threat. No that was spoken like a promise with absolute certainty. What scared Manta even more was he didn't doubt the speaker. Whoever this was would make good on his promise, and there would be nothing Yoh could do about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look another surprise Hao. Except he was always planned to make his entrance here in this chapter as a nod to the three pieces I originally wrote for this (and scraped because I didn't really think any thing through at the time). So here is the original Hao introduction to the story and is extremely non-canon to the series as should be obvious. I tried to embed the link and it didn't work so you'll have to copy and past into your browser. Sorry!
> 
> https://sakuranoumi.tumblr.com/post/171181088127/fandom-shaman-king-characters-hao-yohword


	12. Chapter 12

The walk back to the inn was foreboding. Manta had never felt this rattled before. Not before meeting Yoh, and not even when Tokageroh, in the body of Ryu, had taken him hostage in a quest to kill Yoh, yet that stranger tonight had completely unsettled him.

Manta knew the Shaman Fight wasn't fun and games. He knew there were stakes. It was a once in a life time opportunity and you had to be lucky enough to be born at the right time to even participate. Manta knew not everyone was as nice and as caring as Yoh. Manta knew what constant bullying and teasing could do to twist an impressionable child's heart. He knew the weight of responsibility placed by parents expecting him to live up to the family legacy. To carry on the family legacy.

Manta may have been living in a perfect world since meeting Yoh, but he wasn't delusional. He knew he'd have to wake up from the fairy tale at some point. Face the harsh realities and watch as adulthood was ushered in far faster than it should be for fourteen year olds.

The hot wind blew against his face, not cooled at all by the sinking of the sun and the rising of the moon. That stranger had invoked a new possibility, a possibility he hadn't even considered even though Faust had almost made it a reality, had almost killed Manta.

Manta was going to have to say goodbye. Be left behind just hoping and praying that his friend returned. That somehow whatever that stranger wanted with Yoh could be stopped, could be prevented. That Yoh would returned unharmed and never wavering from the easy smile and lackadaisical attitude.

He had fumbled the entire way back to the inn in a daze.

He toed his shoes off not watching how they fell in the entry way, not concerned about lining them up neatly like he always did.

Pirka and Tamao were in the kitchen baking a late night celebration for the boys. It was something sweet from the heavenly aromas coming from the kitchen, but it made Manta's stomach turn from the anxiety churning in it.

“What's wrong?” Anna asked, TV muted as her eyes stared straight into his soul. “You look like you've seen a ghost.”

The joke was not lost on him, but he couldn't muster up a reaction whether it was an eye roll or a sarcastic laugh. He heard the way the girls paused in the kitchen before Pirka blessedly turned on the radio to provide some sense of privacy. He must have looked bad.

“Do you ever think about what might happen, about if Yoh doesn't come back?”

“Every day,” Anna answered solemnly, leaning forward and patting the cushion adjacent to her signaling Manta to sit.

His feet obeyed before he could even process it.

“I know death may not seem permanent to shamans, to an Itako who can call spirits from anywhere, but it's not true. Just take a look at Faust and everything he was willing to do just to be reunited with his lover. Her spirit was was right there in the bones he brought back to life, yet he still couldn't reach her. He couldn't move on from her loss and he forgot how to live, positive that if he just tried hard enough he could see her again.”

“He could have just passed on and been reunited with her. He had talked of it as much. Not that I think he should have, but like you said he'd lost his purpose for living. He forgot how to live without her next to him,” Manta shrugged.

“It's not that simple,” Ann corrected. “When a soul passes on there's no way to know where it will go. If regrets or a purpose still exist the spirit is bound to this mortal earth. You saw the lost spirits Yoh soothed so they could finally rest. When the soul is able to join the Great Spirits, the weight of their character is judged. If they are judged poorly, they are sent to live in the layers of hell where each one is designed differently. Otherwise they are sent to their own realm in the Great Spirits. Maybe they are there with others, or maybe they are still alone in a world created specifically for them. Maybe it's peaceful or maybe it's full of some turmoil. Not quite hell but a purgatory. There was no way for Faust to know that if he closed his eyes for the last time on this earth that the person he lost would be greeting him on the other side.”

“But how do you know all of that?”

“I'm an Itako. I can reach almost all spirits wherever they slumber. While I can't physically go to the Great Spirits, I've explored every nook and cranny. By nature, Itako's are supposed to be blind like Yoh's grandmother. It's what allows them to call the spirits, to allow their sixth sense to reach out so far and deep where others can't go. For me my eyes are wide open as I look for them, summon them.”

“But then how?” Manta pressed.

“I was cursed with a different kind of power. A power that scared my parents, that caused them to abandon me because they didn't understand it. Maybe I killed them with it. I don't know,” Anna spoke softly, clutching her knees to her chest.

“I've searched every corner of the Great Spirits looking for them to see what happened to them. I thought because I couldn't find them that meant they were alive and just didn't want me, but Kino told me that those most precious to us can sometimes always evade our grasps. It's stupid though because I don't care about them because they didn't care about me. I don't know what I'd even want to say to them, to ask them if I did find them. They left me because they feared me. That should be enough of an answer for me but I keep looking.”

“You want to know if they ever loved you. It's what anyone would want to know,” Manta spoke. “And I don't think you killed them.”

Anna let out a bitter laugh.

“Before I meet Yoh I had the power to read hearts and minds. All that negative energy swelled within me and when it became too much it would manifest itself as oni's that I couldn't control. I almost killed Yoh twice with them. What's to say I didn't do the same thing to my parents?”

“That's not your fault. You couldn't control it. To have every single thought wash over you unbidden, it would be unbearable for anyone let alone a scared kid.”

Anna smiled softly at Manta, and it stuck Manta that it may have been the first time he'd seen Anna so open with him. Looking at the smile, looking at how much love Anna held in her heart, well it was no wonder that Yoh loved her with all of his.

“You sound just like Yoh. Just like when he stated he'd become Shaman King just so he could make sure my powers went away. Just so he could make sure no one else had to suffer like me. He didn't need to go that far though. His love saved me that day. I haven't heard another heart or mind since.”

“Then what is he fighting for?” Manta asked.

“There's another part to the story. Another spirit that Yoh wants to see again, but won't until he fulfills a promise.”

Manta sat and listened as the whole story tumbled out. Of Matamune and those few short days in Aomori. How Yoh and Anna went from strangers to friends to fiercely in love with each other. His eyes welled up at the raw emotion and honesty behind Anna's story, and her own eyes were hard pressed to remain dry. By the end Manta had an even greater understanding, and all those secrets he felt Yoh had been keeping from him felt so small. This was so personal, so emotional. It wasn't something to just share on a whim.

* * *

The front door slid open and Horohoro's boisterous voice echoed through the inn.

“Wahoo! We did it! We're going to the finals!”

“We already knew that, Horohoro,” Pirka admonished, marching out into the hallway to meet the boys. “You passed months ago, and Manta already told us Yoh won.”

“There could have been another round,” Horohoro argued. “All you knew was I passed the preliminary.”

“Uh huh,” Pirka smirked, arms crossed, “And what's to say calling it the finals it's a misnomer. For all you know there's still a long way until they can crown the winner.”

“It was packed with a lot of contests,” Ryu agreed.

“Geez why can't you just be happy for me?” Horohoro cried exasperated, throwing his arms in the air.

“I am,” Pirka yelled back, equally exasperated, “I'm just worried.”

Horohoro immediately sobered. “I'll be fine Pirka. I'll come back don't worry.”

“You better,” she sniffed, swiping a stray tear from her eyes.

“Are you going somewhere?” Tamao asked, eyes having widened at what Pirka had said.

“I think so,” Yoh answered. “We're supposed to meet up at Yokocha naval base in a month for the finals. The Patch made it sound like we wouldn't be seeing our families for awhile.”

“Don't worry, Anna. I'll take good care of the chief in your stead and return him to you safely,” Ryu proclaimed.

“I'm not a dog,” Yoh said, crinkling his nose.

“I beg to differ, Asakura, you're an overly excited puppy who doesn't know how to leave anyone alone no matter how much they beg you too,” Ren smirked.

“No one asked you,” Horohoro yelled back.

“And no one asked you,” Ren sneered.

“Come on, come on. Let's not fight. We're supposed to be celebrating,” Yoh called, trying to gently push the two apart.

“Hmph,” Ren crossed his arms, and turned his nose up.

“Come on grumpy pants,” Horohoro teased dragging Ren towards the onsen.

“Let go of me,” Ren seethed, forcibly removing Horohoro's arm from around his shoulders.

'Another one?' Anna signed watching from the doorway.

'Ah come on,' Yoh teased, 'you knew he'd be joining us. Jun asked so nicely last year.'

'Just be careful. Don't shoulder too much on your own.'

'I won't,' Yoh promised, but the look in Anna's eyes said she didn't believe him.

Yoh just gave her a wave before stuffing his hands in pockets and turning towards the entrance to the onsen.

Manta walked next to him his stomach still rolling with nerves. He needed to embrace Yoh's favorite phase that everything would work out, but it was so hard too do. Everything could only work out for one person when the stranger's and Yoh's goals were at complete odds. Manta just didn't know who was going to be victorious, and he was truly afraid it wasn't going to be Yoh.

'You okay?' Yoh signed, worried eyes taking in Manta.

'Yeah,' Manta lied. He'd talk to Yoh about it, but not now. Not when there was an audience.

Yoh's gaze said he didn't believe Manta, but it also said he'd leave it alone for now.

* * *

After a long soak followed by a feast prepared by the girls, everyone was finally ready to turn in for the night. The many rooms of the inn made it conducive to a sleep over aS no one wanted to trek back to their own lodgings so late at night.

Nevertheless, Ren still found himself fully dressed and seated on his horse ready to leave.

“You're heading back to China aren't you?” Yoh asked, watching from the doorway. “What Goldva said got to you too?”

“I'm not going back because I miss my family. Unlike you I don't think everything will be sunshine and rainbows, or that my father did a particularly good job raising me.”

Yoh snorted, and Ren looked over at him incredulous.

“I understand more than you think. I'm not going back to Izumo. My family's here now. My family is with Anna. Jun's back there isn't she?”

Ren's eyes searched Yoh for a moment before turning away after finding whatever he was searching for.

“Yes. She went back after the whole incident with Lee Bailong. I guess father thought she was a distraction, and I was mad about how easily you got to her. I haven't seen her since.”

“I'm sure she's fine. You're both tough and Lee Bailong wouldn't let anything happen to her.”

“He can't really do much to protect her if he's in multiple pieces.”

“If you need us, let us know, okay?” Yoh implored.

“It's a ten day trip. I don't need help, but if I did it would be too late. Besides, then you wouldn't get to spend your month with the people that matter most to you.”

“You're my friend, Ren. I'd help you if you needed it no matter the cost.”

“This is why you infuriate me,” Ren spoke with a shake of his head, no heat behind his words.

“I'm told it's my charm,” Yoh teased.

Ren gave a small chuckle. “I'll see you at the airport. You better not be late.”

“Bye, Ren,” Yoh called after him, watching Ren gently nudge his horse into a walk before breaking into a trot outside the gates of the inn.

When Yoh entered the inn, he was met with a light on in the kitchen. He had turned all the lights off so as not to disturb anyone and to better sneak up on Ren who thought he could leave with no one noticing.

'Having trouble sleeping?' Yoh signed, taking in the sight of Manta at the kitchen table, a mug of tea between his hands. 'You wanna talk about it?'

'Something happened tonight,' Manta signed, 'after you left for the opening ceremony. Someone found me and said some strange things.'

'Oh,' Yoh signed, feigning interest. He didn't want to alert Manta that anything was wrong. That he had a suspicion of who had talked to Manta and what he may have possibly talked about.

'He seemed to know things about the Shaman Fight he shouldn't. He knew you'd guys would have a month. That you'd all be going away somewhere and leaving us behind. He said. He said you wouldn't be returning.'

'I'll be fine, Manta,' Yoh lied. 'Nothing's going to stop me from coming back. Anna would drag me back herself if she had too.'

'I know,' Manta signed, although it seemed he didn't quite believe Anna could. He smiled, but Yoh could tell it didn't reach his eyes, that Manta hadn't bought Yoh's answer, but Manta didn't pry further. He simply stared at his tea as he gently swirled it in his mug.

It had been strange that Hao had approached him those four months ago. Now he had deliberately sought out Manta to pass on a message. A message that heralded Hao had a plan for him and plan that either involved Yoh joining him, or Hao killing him. Yoh shouldn't be surprised. He had thought as much that first night they'd meet. There was no reason Hao would have just left him alone. It was join him, kill him, or die at his hands. Those were the only options presented to Yoh by the nature of the blood coursing through his veins.

'Anna told me everything,' Manta signed when Yoh didn't continue the conversation.

'Huh?'

Yoh had no idea what Manta was talking about. Anna didn't know about Hao. His grandma wouldn't have taught her about him. Tamao only knew because she had grown up with Yoh and lived at the main house. If Tamao had spent her whole childhood traveling with his father then she wouldn't have learned the history of the clan.

'Anna told me about when you guys first meet. About her power. About Matamune.'

Oh. That wasn't what Yoh was expecting at all. He didn't think Anna would ever breath a word of that. He wasn't mad. Just shocked. It was more Anna's secret than his so if she wanted to tell Manta she had every right too.

'If you didn't go. I don't think you'd be letting her or Matamune down,' Manta continued.

'I can't not go. I want to be Shaman King. I want to make the world a better place. I know the unknown is scary, Manta, but I'll come back. I'll still be your friend. You're my first friend, my best friend, and nothings going to change that. So wait for me okay? Watch over Anna because even if she won't say it I know she'll be worrying just as much as you are.'

'He told me he changed the outcome of your last match. It wasn't a tie. Ren won.'

'Then you know I can't not go, Manta. If whoever it is did that then they'd do everything in their power to make sure I'm at the next round of the Shaman Fight.'

'I know,' Manta signed, head down as the harsh truth sunk in. The truth he'd likely been trying to deny the whole night.

“Come on we have a month. Let's make the most of it okay? Until it's all over and I have to go back to sitting through boring lectures.”

He got an eye roll out of Manta for that last comment, and Yoh counted it as a victory. This next month was going to be hard for everyone, but the wheels of fate had already been set in motion and there was nothing any of them could do to try and stop it. They could only make sure they were prepared to weather the storm. Yoh would triumph, he knew he had too, but he also knew it wouldn't be easy.

* * *

Yoh looked up when the light in his room flickered and was surprised to see Tamao standing there.

'Will you get groceries with me?' she asked.

'Sure,' Yoh answered standing up, but paused when Tamao walked further into his room and towards his window.

'We have to sneak out otherwise everyone's going to tag along.'

Yoh's eyes widened. Tamao wanted to talk to him about something in private. She used to do this back home, too. Sneaking out to the woods to talk about something. Usually it was things about his dad. Things that she knew would make Yoh mad or upset or angry. Things she knew he didn't want others to know or see.

'Pirka and Horohoro can get the groceries. There's some woods not too far away.'

'Actually, Ryu already got the groceries.'

'Then even easier to sneak out,' Yoh agreed surveying the distance to the sturdy tree branch and then to the wall.

He toed his slippers off leaving them under his window as Tamao followed suit. Their feet would get dirty and they'd have to clean the slippers of the grime afterwords, but it added to the thrill. There was something so refreshing about feeling the earth between their toes as nothing else in the world existed except for them and their secrets.

Tamao climbed out first after listening for any sound of the Usui siblings. After a quick scan of the perimeter she was making her way across the tree branch and towards the wall.

'We are you going?' Anna asked, eyebrow raised as she watched Yoh with one foot out the window.

'Pirka would follow if we used the door,' Yoh answered, 'And Horohoro would just barge in if we stayed here.'

A look of understanding flashed across Anna's face.

'I'll try and keep them distracted if they notice, but you owe me.'

'Thanks, Anna,' Yoh signed, and then he was out the window and easily over the wall.

He dropped down and turned to see Tamao hiding a giggle behind her hand. The rush was always so exhilarating for her. She was normally a quiet and well mannered girl. Never dreaming of bending the rules, so any act of rebellion no matter how non rebellious it truly was sent her endorphins flowing.

'Shall we?' he signed, and they took off for the secluded forested area not too far from the inn.

'What's up?' he asked, sitting with his back against a tree legs stretched out in front of him once they had traveled far enough into the woods.

'Are you going to be alright?' Tamao signed, taking her own seat, legs crossed.

Yoh raised an eyebrow and Tamao continued.

'I mean Mikihisa-sama is going to be there right? And the others don't exactly know.'

'They don't need to know. We probably won't even cross paths. In fact I'm sure he'll make sure we won't cross paths. That's not what you wanted to ask though was it?'

Tamao fidgeted.

'Well Ponchi and Conchi were spying on Manta the other night. I told them not too, but they said I would really want to know what they overheard. So I let them tell me. That person who talked to him. It's Hao isn't it?'

Yoh's shoulders slumped, 'Yeah. I think so,' he signed back.

'I should know what he's planning. That he wants to be Shaman King and for whatever reason I'm supposed to stop him, not that anyone has actually bothered to tell me that. But I don't think it's that simple,' Yoh signed, frustrated.

'He approached me too. Before the fight with Faust. He stayed hidden, but I'm pretty sure it was him. He could have attacked me right then and killed me on the spot or spirited me away for some plan, but he didn't. He seemed like he cared, and wanted to help me. But why?'

'To join him of your own volition?' Tamao suggested.

'But if he wanted that why didn't he show himself. Why didn't he just say it. Hell Manta says he altered the results of the last match. He could have had me out of his hair for good. Never a threat to his goal, but instead everything he's done says he wants me to challenge him. Hell he should know I know about him so why hide?'

'There's something else then.'

'Yeah,' Yoh agreed, 'but I'm not going to join him no matter what. I don't know what his goal is but I know he's changed. That he's lost. That he isn't the same person that Matamune knew and loved.'

'Does Anna know?'

'About Hao as a person? No. She only knows whatever Manta may have told her. I don't want to worry her even more.'

'You should tell her.' Tamao insisted.

'I know, and I will... just when I figure all this out myself.'

'You know,' Tamao ventured hesitantly, 'you could ask your family about this. I'm sure Mikihisa-sama being in the Shaman Fight is related tot his.'

Yoh's face turned hard at the suggestion.

'No,' he signed, resolutely, 'if they didn't want to tell me about this themselves then I'm going to figure it out on my own. Besides I'm sure he wants to be the Shaman King himself so he can get that perfect family he never had with his perfect non broken son.'

Tamao pursed her lips. Their argument over Mikihisa was a long standing on. She'd try to point out how maybe Yoh was wrong. How his dad cared about him, but Yoh would always dig his heels in resolute.

Wisely, Tamao kept her mouth shut on that topic and pursued the line of thought that had come before it.

'Maybe they didn't want to trouble you, worry you with it when you weren't so interested in training,'

Yoh scowled, 'Granpa could have said something in Izumo. I'd shown I changed. Shown I was taking this seriously.'

Tamao couldn't argue with that. There was no excuse. Even with the others there his grandpa could have easily taken him aside and explained the whole situation. Warned him of what was to come.

Tamao sighed defeated, her shoulder slumping.

Yoh took a moment to look up, counting the leaves on the branch above him as his temper slowly cooled. Back at ease once more like their almost argument had never happened, he brought his eyes down from the leaves above to look at Tamao again.

'Everything will work out,' Yoh signed before standing up and dusting off his pants. 'So wait for me to come back with Anna and Manta okay?'

'Okay,' Tamao signed, standing up as well, 'but there's no shame in telling the others if it gets to be too much. They all care about you. You don't have to carry every burden alone.'

'I'm not ashamed,' Yoh corrected, 'it's just... my family is... complicated. Most people don't have a reincarnating ancestor who may or may not want to kill them.'

'I think Ren would understand. He seems like his family isn't much better.'

'Yeah,' Yoh agreed.

Speaking of Ren, Yoh was wondering how he was doing. It had been eleven days. By Ren's own admission he would have just gotten home yesterday. Well no use worrying over it. He'd find out about how it went in less than a month when the Shaman Fight resumed.

No matter how terrible Ren's father and family were, Yoh could guarantee they'd make sure he didn't miss his chance to become Shaman King.

They had made their way back to wall behind the inn. Yoh laced his finger together and provided a foothold to help boost Tamao back up the wall. She easily scrambled up, and Yoh was ready to follow suit before he froze unsure if he was seeing what he thought he was.

“Bason?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flowers Tamao showed up and said she wanted to break some rules and I said live your life girl.


	13. Chapter 13

Yoh blinked at the sight before him as Tamao stared down from where she was perched upon the wall arms outstretched down to help pull Yoh up when he would inevitable climb up after here.

Bason had appeared before them, but Ren was nowhere in sight. Yoh looked to Tamao who gently shook her head no. Ren wasn't inside. If Ren had simple gone inside anyone within the vicinity of the inn would have heard him and Horohoro arguing.

“Where's Ren?” Yoh asked, stomach turning cold. It had been eleven days. Ren had made the trip in ten, and Bason as a spirit had crossed the distance in a day maybe less.

“Please help him,” Bason begged, and Tamao diligently signed. “He went back home to challenge his father. He lost brutally.”

“Jun? Lee Bailong?” Yoh asked, the horror dawning on him.

“No better off than the master.”

In an instant, Yoh took off running rounding the corner of the wall and taking the main entrance.

Horohoro stopped what he was doing in the yard.

'Why are you barefoot?' he asked, 'And where have you been? I didn't see you leave.'

'Ren's in trouble,' Yoh signed.

He slid open the door and shoved his dirty feet into a spare pair of slippers offering a silent apology because he knew Tamao would have to clean them in his absence.

She meet him halfway to his room, Harusame already clutched in her hands as Anna and Pirka trailed behind her.

'What's going on?' Anna asked.

'Ren fought his father. It didn't end well. Now him, Jun, and Bailong are all in trouble.'

'Go,' Anna signed, face unwavering.

She knew this would be a twenty day round trip. She knew there would be nothing left of their month's time before the Shaman Fight, yet her demeanor said it was alright. She'd sacrifice it all because this was important to Yoh and by proxy important to her.

'You sure?' he checked, his eyes searching hers for any hesitation.

'Go,' she insisted, adding a shooing motion after the sign.

Her message was clear. The longer he waited the harder it would be for her to let him leave.

'Okay.'

He turned, taking the bag Anna offered, as well as the one Pirka held out for Horohoro. He handed it off to Horohoro as he swapped the guest slippers out for his sandals in the entry way.

'You good with this?' Yoh asked.

'He's our friend, of course I am. Besides it gets me out of whatever training Pirka's cooked up in her free time.'

Yoh nodded. He reached for the door and was ready to set out on their two man journey when Horohoro held out a hand to stop him.

'Ryu.'

'We don't have time to waste. We can't wait for him,' Yoh insisted.

'No,' Horohoro corrected. 'I heard his bike. He's just got here.'

Understanding flashed across Yoh's face. They could spare a few minutes. Ever ally they could bring would only make things easier, theoretically.

Yoh could only assume the back door to the kitchen had opened as he watched Horohoro turn and presumably raise his voice. Only a few moments later Ryu had made his way to the entrance with Manta trailing along behind him.

“An adventure already. I was starting to get bored,” Tokageroh stated, a gleam in his eye.

“Lead the way chief,” Ryu declared.

'I'm coming with,' Manta signed, eyes determined.

Yoh wanted to protest, had raised his hands to protest but Manta cut him off.

'We don't have much time left. Besides Ren and Jun are my friends too. Plus,' Manta paused and slid a plastic card out of his pocket. 'I think my father said he wanted me to take a trip to China with some friends over summer break.'

'It's not summer break,' Horohoro signed, suspiciously.

Yoh elbowed him.

'So considerate of him,' Yoh signed, instead.

'I thought so too,' Manta agreed, his grin matching Yoh's own.

“Do you get what's going on?” Horohoro stage whispered to Ryu.

“Not at all,” Ryu shrugged. “But let's go save Ren so we can bring him to his Best Place.”

Yoh and Horohoro who already had their shoes on walked around back to meet up with Ryu and Manta who had left theirs at the other entrance. With bags packed and Manta's father's credit card in hand, they set out on their ten day trip to China.

* * *

'God, could he live any farther in the middle of nowhere,' Horohoro complained. 'And I thought I grew up in a secluded area.'

'Cheer up we're almost there,” Yoh signed cheerfully, pointing to a towering pagoda in the distance.

'Oh great a welcoming committee,' Horohoro blanched eyeing the filled valley. 'Are those zombies?' he asked doing a double take.

'Yeah, Jun mentioned that's their family's specialty. I just didn't expect to see a literal army,' Manta stated.

'No wonder Ren has people issues. He was raised surrounded by zombies.' Horohoro spoke.

Manta gave Horohoro a look because from what Pirka had implied this seemed awful pot meet kettle.

'Just think of it as a warm up for the next round,' Yoh stated, unsheathing Harusame.

'Whoever takes out the most zombies win,' Horohoro agreed, pulling his snowboard off his back.

“Come on Tokageroh let's show em what we've got,” Ryu seconded, readying his wooden sword.

Yoh shot a quick glance back at Manta, unsure.

Manta held his dad's credit card up, 'Don't worry if anything happens I'll bribe him. My dad would pay only the best money for the heir to the Oyamada Corporations safety.'

With a nod the three leapt into the fray making short work of the undead army by slicing the talismans that controlled them cleanly in two. With no commands and no free spirits like Lee Bailong possessed, they simply crumpled with no instructions to follow.

Pushing the front door open they were meet with more of a challenge. A fiercer welcoming party of five Jiang-si, four of which were chimera's, greated them. Their undead bodies modified and fused with animal limbs no doubt in some twisted science experiment to make the perfect undead solider to do the bidding of the Tao.

In a flash the Jiang-si were on them and it was only the quick reaction of Horohoro that saved them from being crushed or skewered where they stood.

They were the Cursed Five as Bason explained. En Tao's personal bodyguards. Jiang-si he had only heard rumored about, but here standing the flesh it was undeniable that they were real, and that they were powerful.

They didn't have time to waste though. It had already been eleven days since whatever had happened to Ren, and likely much longer that Jun and Bailong had been suffering. With a look shared between the three shamans it was agreed. Ryu and Horohoro would engage in battle in the main hall and keep the Jiang-si's attention on them while Yoh and Bason broke off to where Ren and Jun were being kept.

Manta practiced the art of blending in, and for once he was thankful for his small stature. He tucked himself against the wall and behind a vase after noting the Jiang-si were careful not to destroy any furniture that still remained perfectly placed in the house. Clearly even with how monstrous Ren's father may be he still had standards, and a destroyed house was not something he would tolerate.

Ryu and Horohoro on the other hand could care less about En's feelings or priceless possessions.

* * *

Yoh followed Bason as he guided him through the maze of hallways and doors. The air grew colder the farther down they went and the walls grew more barren and uninviting.

Yoh marveled taking in the dungeons that Bason lead him too. He thought his family had been strange with their secret underground shrines, but Ren's family topped his own in eccentricity.

“Nice room,” Yoh commented stopping in front of the cell that held both Ren and Jun.

'Kinky,' he discreetly signed because he knew Ren would kill him if he said it out loud, but he couldn't pass up the chance at the joke. Ren himself was seated without his shirt on on an elaborate piece of furniture shaped like a dragon with his ankles grasped in the dragon talons and his arm locked above his head with chains.

“What was that, Asakura?” Ren bristled.

“I said nice room,” Yoh shrugged.

“No,” Ren flicked his eyes towards Yoh's hands.

“Not my fault you haven't bothered to learn yet. You've had all this time on your hands.”

Yoh assumed Ren yelled with the way his face contorted after Yoh's last comment.

He flickered his eyes over to Jun where she sat slowly working the needle and thread to stitch Bailong back up. Her movements were slow and shaky.

“Have you had anything?” Yoh asked, eyes hardening.

“Mother sneaks the occasional food and drink down when Father isn't looking,” Jun spoke.

“All of this because you guys didn't want to use spirits as puppets. Because you wanted friends and to live decently?”

“I told you, Asakura. It's not all sunshine and rainbows. The Tao family is cursed. Crush you enemies or be crushed yourself,” Ren spoke.

“It's not right,” Yoh stated breaking the lock and swinging the door open.

“I thought you knew life wasn't fair,” Ren spoke golden eyes boring into Yoh's brown eyes.

He swung Harusame against the chain smashing the links and allowing Ren to free his hands. Ren was right. Yoh knew that more than anyone. He didn't mind that he couldn't hear, but it wasn't fair that he lost his hearing and lost his father's love. There was no guarantee that his father had even loved him before when he could hear, or that he still wouldn't have walked away happier with Tamao or some other kid he found. It wasn't fair that he had some crazy ancestor with the power to reincarnate and a fierce desire to be Shaman King no matter what. It wasn't fair that his family never bothered to tell him any of this so he could begin to even guess what game Hao was playing. Life just wasn't fair.

Ren massaged the feeling back into his wrists and slowly brought life back into his shoulders as he gently rolled them.

The gold hands of the dragon were easy to pry away as Ren extracted his legs from it.

“Thanks for the help, not that I needed it.” Yoh gave him a pointed look that Ren chose to ignore. “But now I'm going to finish what I came here to do.”

“Weren't you locked up down here because you already lost to your father? What makes you think this time will be any different?” Yoh asked, eyeing Ren critically taking in his condition and determination.

“The outcome of our second fight was different.”

Yoh opened his mouth and closed it. It hadn't actually been a tie again, not that Ren knew that. Not that Yoh could really know that either, but at the same time he believed what Hao had told Manta. Hao had figured out how to reincarnate so was it that hard to imagine he'd figured out other ways to cheat fate.

“It's alright Ren. Me and the rest of the guys will help you. You won't have to be alone to do this,” Yoh spoke slinging an arm over Ren's shoulder.

“Actually,” Ren shrugged Yoh's arm off, “I need to do this alone. If I don't defeat my father, defeat what he stands for with his own two hands I'll never be able to move on. To forgive myself.”

Yoh pursed his lips ready to tell Ren there was no shame in asking help from friends when Ren turned his back a continued. Amidamaru dutifully relaying every word.

“My father gave me this tattoo. A symbol of hatred that has come to represent everything the Tao family stands for. We will not be defeated and will not be satisfied until we rule China again. Until our enemies cower at our feet. The use of any means necessary to achieve our goals even if it's turning our own blood into human weapons.

“I let him fill my head with that poison. I allowed myself to follow it and become a weapon even while inside a part of me screamed and yearned for a normal life with a normal family. It's not that I detest my father, I detest myself for being weak. Until I can sever that chain I can't move forward. The only way to severe it is to defeat my father. Show him he holds no more power over myself or Jun.”

“But wouldn't your dad hate it even more if you beat him with the power of friendship?” Yoh asked.

“You're such a sap,” Ren smirked, turning around.

“Fine,” Ren relented. “After we beat my dad we can go beat yours.”

Yoh shrugged, “I don't know that you could. You'd probably become best friends with him instead. But how'd you guess?”

“A lucky hunch. Something you said before I left didn't sit right, and I guess well maybe I could see some of me in you.”

Yoh gave him a contemplative look as Ren reached for his weapon off a wall they had passed before pushing open the doors that lead back to the main hall. The sight that greeted them was the leader of the Cursed Five, the only one whose body hadn't been modified like a chimera, holding Ryu up by the collar while Horohoro sat crumpled against a wall he had obviously been thrown into.

In an instant Ryu was cast aside and the Jiang-si attention was on Yoh and Ren. With the speed at which he moved and his style so similar to Lee Bailong, Yoh had a bad feeling about this.

“Can a spirit be placed into the body of a Jiang-si that's not his own?” Yoh asked as he and Ren jumped away from each other dodging a kick.

“You're asking that now and not when you saw the other modified four bodies?” Manta asked, incredulous from where he cowered behind the vase.

“It didn't really seem like a problem until now,” Yoh huffed.

“He's right the soul can be placed in any body. It does not have the be the body that the soul parted this earth from.” Ren spoke.

“Great. So that's Sha Wen, but how the hell did you guys obtain his spirit? Anna called him from the Great Spirits last year and your family doesn't exactly have an Itako.”

“Really doesn't matter right now,” Ren gritted out as they continued to dodge. “So shut up and defeat him already.”

“Me!?”

“Yes you. The one who defeated Lee Bailong. The one who integrated with this geezer. Surely that useless body of yours remembers something,” Ren hissed out, blocking a blow.

Yoh was saved from a retort by Lee Bailong exploding onto the scene.

“Leave this to myself and Jun,” Lee Bailong spoke, “Grab your friends and hurry.”

Yoh and Ren didn't need much prompting, but before they could even close the distance between Horohoro and Ryu, Lee Bailong was on Sha Wen in a flash while Jun held a murderous glint in her eyes. Yoh gulped. He forgot how scary Jun could be.

“I think your sisters really mad.”

“Yeah,” Ren agreed.

“Come on. No time to waste,” Jun called already running up to Lee Bailong with the fight finished.

Horohoro groaned as he stirred to life.

“What happened?” he asked.

“You got your ass kicked,” Ren scoffed.

“Hey! I didn't see you doing anything,” Horohoro accused jumping to his feet.

“He's right. What have you done, Ren? I had to save you from the dungeon. Then you told me to fight Sha Wen before Lee Bailong handled it.”

“There's the front door and you can all kindly walk out of it,” Ren growled, gesturing to the front door.

“Fat chance,” Horohoro stated before turning to Ryu. “Come on, Ryu, wake up. We have to go kick Ren's dad's ass now.”

* * *

This whole time Ren's family home had seemed normal sized. Built for normal humans going about their tasks, but the ceiling on the top floor seemed to stretch for miles, and the doors stood looming impossible huge.

Manta gulped feeling like a speck of dust as the enormous red doors swung open. Inside sitting on a chair that looked easily as big as a small room was En Tao. Manta knew the tallest known person in the world had hailed from America and even his impressive eight foot eleven height would have looked small compared to this monster of a person in front of him.

“This isn't real is it?” Manta squeaked. There was no way. No way someone could be this big in a house that wouldn't accommodate his size on any other floor.

Yoh studied the man in front of him for a moment before turning to Manta. Hands blocked from everyone elses view he signed, 'Don't worry. It's an oversoul, and like everything else it can be broken.'

Manta eye's widened as Yoh put a finger to his lip. A secret. For whatever reason Yoh wanted to keep it a secret. Manta didn't understand but he'd honor it. To have such a scary and imposing oversoul of himself, Manta was even more afraid to meet the man hiding within it.

Manta listened to the harsh words that feel from En's lips. Watched as limbs were severed and easily grew back so indicative of an oversoul, yet no one seemed to notice or comment. They marveled at his indestructibility his immortality.

Manta watched as Lee Bailong threw himself into the fight as Jun stood up defiantly fighting the ingrained fear conditioned into her that made her want to stand down and cower. Manta watched as each one was knocked down unable to get back up (or faking as he fully thought Yoh was) and only Ren stood before his dad.

This was the last stand off. Ren would either win here or remain forever defeated. He heard the sharp intake of breath from Jun as one of the large hands descended fully intent to crush Ren. He heard Jun's sob of disbelief as her brother stood unharmed.

“How?”

“He was never our father. Just an oversoul that we were too scared too see,” Ren answered, as the oversoul slowly faded and disappeared as it was canceled.

At Ren's words the others began to stir unharmed while Yoh still laid there until Horohoro closed the distance and nudged his foot. They had all known or at least figured it out. They were just waiting for Ren to figure it out as well, to allow Ren the power to realize the illusion he had always been faced with, tormented by.

With the oversoul of En Tao gone, what remained was a normal sized man. He was dressed in a traditional robe which he easily shrugged off revealing he was still battle ready. Instead of armor he had countless memorial tablets strapped to his body mimicking the look of the shogun's armor.

“The souls of all our ancestors guide and lead us,” En spoke, “And one day it will be your responsibility, Ren. It's time to end these childish ways. The will of the ancestors and our founder guides us, not the whims of our own hearts.”

Yoh's eyes blew wide like someone had told a particularly ironic joke before schooling his features back into indifference. No one else had noticed, but Manta was going to file this information away for later.

“If you can't learn from your past then history is bound to repeat itself. If we keep living in the will of 2000 years ago then our family will never move forward. It's not childish to have friends. To rely on others,” Ren spoke.

“That betrayal of the ones our ancestors called friends lead to our downfall. Trust no one but family,” En refuted, “and if I have to drill that lesson into your head with all my furyoku and the power of all our ancestors then I will.”

En created a massive dragon oversoul while Ren readied himself ready to face it head on.

“I won't put my faith and trust in the wrong people, and if someone were to wrong me I'd fix it. It's time for a new era and to leave the past in the past were it belongs. These idiots have already proven their more than loyal,” Ren declared, lunging to meet the the dragon head on.

The dragon dissipated easily while Ren stood strong and unwavering. En pushed himself up not ready to accept defeat. The next clash didn't happen though. The doors opened once more and like emotional whiplash Ren's mother and grandfather appeared and they were ushered to a family dinner. The animosity from earlier that day gone. Had it all be a life long ruse? Some weird disturbed method to teach Ren to rely on friends, to find his resolve and what he wanted to fight for?

Manta was never going to understand shamans and their families, so ingrained in the past. So closed off, and with interesting parenting methods that would even give Mansumi a run for his money.

Ren though didn't seem like it was all water under the bridge. He was still avoiding his father. Not wanting to speak to him even as his father rode on the dragon oversoul parallel to their train as they left on their ten day return journey.

Facing Ren's father had been a hurricane, and Manta wasn't sure he was ever going to be ready for the storm that was Mikihisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Ren purposefully did not learn sign language during the whole year he was off screen because if he learned sign language that would be like admitting he wanted to be Yoh's friend. Ren will eventually learn it, he just hadn't had a lot of opportunities yet (cue ten straight days of Horohoro insisting he's going to teach Ren to sign because Horohoro is the signing master and Ren being like are you the expert? No. Then shut up and let Yoh do it.)
> 
> 2) Tokageroh does in fact know sign he just likes to be difficult and pretends he doesn't.
> 
> 3) Also it turns out the gang just walked right in the front door and the welcoming party I was thinking of was when Ren arrived. Shrugs. I still like the banter and the credit card line and would En really be a good host if he didn't welcome Ren's friends like he did his own son.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all Happy Birthday Radim. Second of all I realized it was so poetic that I had happened to time it and get everything written where I could end this my first real (sorry mankin gang plays twister) fully published multi-chapter fic on my birthday. I've come a long way since turning 13 and being so excited that I could post a fic on ff.net to where I am now. Twister you were my starting point but I am ever so thankful you no longer exist to see the light of day.

All the money in Mansumi's bank account could not cut down the time it would take them to get back to Funbari. They would set foot back in Funbari with less than 24 hours before the next phase of the Shaman Fight began. Less than 24 hours before the boys had to leave for whatever far off place the stranger knew about, and the Patch all but confirmed while leaving Manta and the girls behind.

The train was making it's way through the Chinese countryside. The moon illuminated the cabin like a softly glowing nightlight. Horohoro and Ryu's snores filled their cabin from where they were leaning on each other as sleep easily held them in its embrace.

Ren had huffed before reaching over towards Yoh's headphones stating he needed them more than Yoh. Yoh didn't hear him, didn't see his lips moving, but had reacted on instinct to stop Ren's hand.

“Really, Asakura,” Ren had growled while Manta simple signed 'loud' and pointed to the two sleeping boys.

Yoh let go and Ren tugged the headphones from his hair before placing them over his own ears and leaning against the car window he had commandeered.

Yoh watched and let it all happened, yet Manta swore it looked like Yoh's hands were itching to reach back out and reclaim what was his. Manta couldn't recall a time he'd ever seen Yoh without them, but he brushed it off. If it was a big deal he wouldn't have let Ren do it in the first place.

'What about you?' Yoh asked, attempting to distract himself, but his sidelong looks back at Ren stated he was failing. Maybe Manta was wrong.

'I'm fine,' Manta replied, before pulling out his own set of ear plugs as proof from his bag. 'I have another pair.'

'Huh? I don't need them,' Yoh signed back, confused.

'I could give them to Ren, and he could give you your headphones back,' Manta explained.

'Oh. No, it's fine,' Yoh stated, but he still looked tense.

'Ren's not going to break them, but they're important to you aren't they? I've never seen you without them.'

'They're my dad's,' Yoh made the signs small and quick like if he had been whispering a secret he didn't want to admit out loud.

Manta sucked a breath in, but Yoh wasn't looking at him, didn't see his reaction. Yoh had never voluntarily mentioned his father, and Manta knew he was on treacherous ground. Like he had stepped out onto a frozen lake with only a prayer that the ice was thick enough to hold him. Knowing one wrong step or too much weight and spiderwebs of cracks would race out under his feet before plunging him into it's cold depths.

'Do you miss him?' Manta signed, and watched as the cracks appeared. He wouldn't know if he would ever be able to come up for air after this, but he also didn't know if he'd ever see Yoh again once he left. Manta needed to know these answers. Needed to know that their friendship was strong enough, that Yoh could confide whatever this was in him.

'Yeah,' Yoh signed back, the sign slow and shaky.

'What happened?' Manta applied pressure waiting for his foot to break through and drag him under.

'I don't know,' Yoh answered, raw honesty in his face as the moonlight poured in through the window. 'He was never really around, and then I got sick and he never came back. No he did, but he didn't come back for me. He brought Tamao and left her without a word. He'd replaced me with a better kid. One who wasn't broken like me.'

Slowly Manta spelled out a name. He had to know.

'M-I-K-I-H-I-S-A.'

Yoh turned his face away and it was answer enough.

It explained everything. It explained Yoh's visceral reactions to the name and the idea of the man. It explained that line so firmly in the sand when it came to him. It explained how Yoh and Tamao seemed so close yet so far away like their was an unspoken wedge between them that could never be removed. A wedge that Yoh would never allow to be removed.

'There's something else,' Manta signed.

'Huh?'

'If it was because you couldn't hear then he would have still been around before that. He left sooner than that. Something else happened.'

'That's what Mom says,' Yoh signed back, frustrated, 'That he's on some mission that causes him to stay away. That he'd be here if he could, but then why does he keep picking up kids. He's entered a four year old and a six year old in the Shaman Fight.'

'The stranger.'

Yoh froze.

'He's drawn to you. He wants something from you. What if he always has? What if you're family always known? What if this is some weird way to protect you?'

Manta knew he had stumbled on to something from the way Yoh's face paled in the moonlight and his breathing picked up.

'You know who he is,' Manta pressed.

'No,' Yoh corrected. 'I have a suspicion, but I don't know for certain.'

Manta waited, and Yoh shifted before spelling out a name.

'H-A-O.'

'H-A-O,' Manta signed back. It felt so good to have a name to the stranger even if it didn't explain anything.

'He's my...' Yoh paused, shifting uncomfortably, '...ancestor.'

Manta's eyes blew wide. So many crazy things had happened to him since having his eyes opened to shamanism but this took the cake.

'So a ghost?' Manta decided. It was strange that a ghost could rig the outcome of a match, but surely he couldn't pose too much of a threat.

'No,' Yoh corrected. 'He's not a spirit. He's as alive as you or me.'

'Immortality? Wait is he a previous Shaman King?'

Yoh shook his head. 'He learned the way to cheat death. To reincarnate himself with memories and powers intact. He wants to be the Shaman King. He's just never succeeded. I don't really know much beyond the basics. I didn't even know that he was alive now until recently.'

'You're family didn't tell you?' Manta signed, incredulous.

'No. Only the things that everyone learns about our history. Hao founded our family. Gave it the power and the notoriety it once had.'

'Anna?' Manta questioned.

'Doesn't know. Don't tell her,' Yoh signed, eyes serious.

'Why?' Manta probed.

'I don't want to worry her. Not until I know. Not until I understand,' Yoh answered.

'She's gonna be pissed when she finds out,' Manta replied, not happy.

'I know,' Yoh answered, 'but it's a small price to pay.'

'She's going to worry regardless you know? Until you come back home safe and sound in one piece she's going to worry about you everyday. So just tell her. She won't hate you or whatever you're worried about,' Manta insisted.

'It's just I think there's something else. Something huge that I'm missing regarding Hao, and I guess maybe if I don't tell her than it's not real. If he never confronts me directly then I can pretend this isn't happening. That there's some other psycho with an interest in me like Ren before his heart changed.'

'You're being stupid,' Manta signed.

'I know,' Yoh agreed.

'So anyway you took your dad's headphones so you'd feel like he was close to you. Like there was a connection even if your mind told you to hate him with every fiber of your been because he left you.'

Yoh stared at him blank faced at the emotional whiplash before giving a soft smile.

'Yeah. I took his guitar too. Tamao said he looked everywhere for it once and she said Ponchi and Conchi broke it. Plus they ground me.'

'Ground you?' Manta asked.

'Yeah it all happened so fast, but when I put the headphones on and turned the record player up as loud as it could go I could pretend everything was alright. That nothing had changed. I couldn't actually hear Soul Bob. Not like I used too, but I could still picture it with perfect clarity. The vibrations that came through the headphones let me still know it was real. That sound still existed and it wasn't all some dream I'd woken up from.

'Then they became a simple way to hide. To pretend I wasn't broken. An 'oh sorry I didn't hear you because of my music' instead of the fact that I couldn't hear them. There was never any music but no one ever called me out except you. Well I guess you didn't exactly call me out on it, but I could tell you didn't believe me when we first met. Everyone else had always taken it at face value.'

'They're not plugged into anything. There's no cord, but it's your voice that gives it away. Those people just didn't want to be bothered. They wanted to ignore it just like you ignore it,' Manta stated.

'Yeah,' Yoh agreed, 'we all see what we want to see. But I'm glad you saw through to the real me. I'm glad you cared even when I tried to distance myself.'

'I'm glad too. My life has only been better from knowing you. It's going to suck going back to school without you around.'

'Don't let them give you grief okay?'

'Who?' Manta asked.

Yoh shrugged, and it dawned on Manta that he had never put in the effort to learn any of his classmates names besides Manta's.

Manta just smiled and shook his head before signing, 'I won't. Just come back safe okay?'

'Promise,' Yoh answered.

Yoh closed his eyes finally looking relaxed since Ren had taken his headphones for peace and quiet.

Manta let out a breath he had been holding. Finally, finally, finally, they had talked. Manta had gotten his answers. Gotten the pieces of the puzzle, and looking down the ice had never cracked. Instead it had been carved with the smooth line of skates tracing figures into the ice. Their had been entries into jumps with landing sounding crisp and echoing in the night air, but the ice had held firm the entire time. The water remained peaceful under it's frozen prison.

* * *

Yoh wandered his way back into the inn. It was late and everyone had parted ways. Pirka had met them in Funbari before she and Horohoro disappeared. Pirka had insisted their dad had wanted to see him before he left. Horohoro had mouthed lair over his shoulder before giving Yoh a wink. He wasn't sure what it was about, but he was tired and he didn't really want to ask.

He slipped into the inn sure Anna was already asleep. The lights were all off, and Yoh may have gotten distracted on his way back. It had been ages since he'd gone to the cemetery, and sat atop the hill where he had met Amidamaru, where he had met Manta. His life had changed that day. Setting course for a much more vibrant life filled with friends and precious moments he cherished. After tonight nothing would be the same. Just like he wasn't the same Yoh who left Izumo to come to Funbari he wouldn't be the same Yoh he was before he embarked on the last leg of the Shaman Fight.

The full moon had been a few days ago yet it still hung bright in the sky. The stars twinkled blinking in and our of existence. He could only hope the sky would be this pretty wherever they went to next. Not dimmed by light pollution or the other ways humans had ruined the earth.

Eventually Amidamaru had coaxed him back home, and that had left Yoh sneaking into his room.

He must not have been quiet because he felt it more than he ever heard it. The padding of feet. The impact of a bag of clothes chucked at him with perfect aim.

He turned his head to find Anna in her full glory illuminated by the moonlight with fury in her eyes.

'You weren't even going to say good night to me. On our last night before you leave?'

He didn't respond. He didn't need too. He held the blanket up in an open invitation eyes serious.

'You drive me crazy, Yoh Asakura,' she signed crossing the distance and taking his invitation and slipping under the covers.

He pulled her close with his nose nestled in her hair smelling the apple scented conditioner she used. She laid her hands over his where he held her close around the middle. No words were spoken. Only a simple sentence was traced on the back of his hand.

'I love you.'

He kissed her hair holding her just a little tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the end of Funbari Tales. It was always meant to end when they leave for America because that is when Manta gets left behind. Funbari Tales has always been a story about Manta as his POV dominates this entire series. I don't know what the next part of the series will look like. If it will be more multi-chapters or one shots, but I do know that I need a break from this series to recharge my batteries.
> 
> Thank to everyone who read and enjoyed this story. Special thanks to Fruity who was with me every step of the way and who planted ideas in my brain. Thank you to Genie for fueling me with your tears. This last chapter was written solely on the back of the 11 comments I woke up to as you binge read most of the story in one night.
> 
> See you all in the next installment!


End file.
